


Love me, Love my Dog

by slothosauruss



Series: Dogs are a man's best friend [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Dogs, Fluffy, M/M, Malec, everyone has dogs, idk this is my first story, shadowhuters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Alec and Magnus are both dog owners. Alec loves his dog more than he loves people but when he meets Magnus at the nearby dog park could all that change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever time writing a fanfic so don't hurt me if its rubbish. but if anyone would like to give me some advice if it is rubbish please do. this first chapter is quite short but the next chapters should be longer but bare with me lol

The park always felt so tranquil this time of morning Alec thought. Birds had just started to sing and there was only a few other dog walkers walking their companions just like Alec. Him and Louie, his doberman, walked there everyday: it was their daily routine. Alec would wake up at 6am to Louie licking all over his face to get his attention. By 6:30 they would be out of their house and on their way to the local park. After a long walk they would go back home and Alec would start working, normally ending up fussing Louie. Alec was an aspiring Childs writer and was currently writing his first book. 

Currently it was 6:45am and Alec and Louie just arrived at the park. After 5 years of owning Louie and walking him at this park, he knows it from the back of his hand: he knows the other regulars; the calm trained dogs and the crazy, dangerous dogs that he would prefer to avoid. 

“Louie, sit.” Alec commanded and without hesitation Louie followed his orders and did so. Ever since his companion was a puppy, him and Alec grew a very close bond and Alec decided, with his free time, that he would properly train Louie himself. Within a month Louie grew very obedient and the duo became inseparable. 

That was when they started to walk at the nearby park. Usually he would go alone but sometimes Izzy, Jace or even max would join with their other companions. But Alec liked walking alone, it gave him time to speak and have some quality time with Louie. Also there pedigrees weren’t as obedient as Louie, but it isn’t a competition is it? Alec always had to remind himself. 

“Louie, come.” Alec called as he unclipped his lead and started walking. 

 

A little while later, Alec found himself sitting on a bench fussing Louie who was sitting in front of him. Both of them were exhausted, they had just run around the park twice earning a much needed break, for Alec anyway Louie just seemed to want to carry on but sadly Alec wasn’t that fit…

All of a sudden two bundles of white fluff were jumping up at Alec excitedly, obviously Alec has been to exhausted to even notice them bundling their way towards them. 

“Hello!” Alec said happily stroking the both of them, he normally wouldn’t pet them without the owners permission but they seemed friendly enough and there owner seemed to be no where around. He also didn’t recognise these dogs, they were obviously new.

“where is your owner?” He asked not expecting an answer.

As soon as he asked that he heard a soft shout from the middle of the park. 

“Chalupa. Fry. Get back here” the figure called not sounding too angry. Obviously the dogs didn’t listen as they were currently too busy playing with Louie. 

Alec watched quickly walk towards him. As the figure grew closer he managed to see a man who were very bright clothes, normally Alec didn’t like colour but it seemed to suit the man and he seemed to not be able take his eyes off of him as he walked with a sway at his hips. He got closer and closer until the man was standing a few feet away from him with and amused yet apologetic look on his face.

“I’m so sorry for my dogs rudely interrupting your morning.” He smiled, a blissful soft smile that made Alec instantly smile back. Before Alec Ould reply the man carried on

“I also need to ask how you look so attractive just sitting on a bench, its making me feel weak in the knees” He smirked. Alec just stared, wide eyed. How was he supposed to answer that? Not to mention the man who stood before him literally looked like a God. Alec had known he was gay since he was 12 years old, but this moment right now has definitely confirmed his gayness even greater. 

“uh.. um.. sorry?” He finally spitted out earning a warm laugh from the other man. 

“thats quite alright, its a nice welcome for my first day living in Brooklyn” 

thats why he didn’t recognise his dog or him. He’s new. Hopefully he would be another regular and Alec would get to spend more time with him. He quickly threw away that thought. Before he could reply Magnus was attaching the leashes to his dogs.

“sorry about them, Chalupa and Fry don’t seem to understand manners, do you? No you don’t, no you don’t” he cooed, kneeling down ruffling their fluffy fur. Alec was too busy staring at magnus to almost miss the unusual names he named his furry friends. Almost 

“you named your dogs Chalupa…and Fry?” He questioned 

“Yes.” He answered plainly “Chalupa is called Chalupa because well he looks like one..and smells like one.” He chuckled mainly to himself “and fry is called Fry because she has curly hair, much like a curly fry. And I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane.” He smiled putting his hand out for a handshake. Alec gladly accepted 

“Im, er, Alec. And this is my dog Louie” he said pointing to the doberman who, was now waiting patiently, looking up at Alec barking in agreement making Magnus chuckle. 

“Hello cutie!” He exclaimed getting down on his knees to stroke him “you are very big aren’t you? Much bigger than mine. Do you want high five?” He said randomly putting his hand out, Louie hit his paw on Magnus’ hand.

“wow your owner has trained you well. Heres a treat, I’m sure you like treats don’t you” Magnus stopped, looking at Alec asking for consent, Alec nodding at him. 

“don’t worry darlings you will get some later” he said to his dogs. 

While all this was happening aAlec watched in disbelief and awe. He had just found someone who may like dogs as much as him. 

Alec felt his heart pang in his chest. And as he said his goodbyes and headed to the car all he could think about was the colourful man who loved his dogs just as much as Alec loved louie, who also had great fashion sense


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus try to see each other again. Izzy comes in and helps them out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters still aren't that long I'm sorry

The whole drive home all Alec could think about was the beautiful man he met at the park. He didn’t understand why he was already so captivated and attracted by the man but he decided not to think about it too much.

When Alec arrived home, he quickly grabs his laptop and sits on his couch, Louie following close behind, laying next to his owner. instead of Alec continuing his book, which wasn’t really a book It was more like a title and a blurb, he opened Facebook and searched for the name Magnus Bane. Alec never really used Facebook but his sister Izzy insisted him being up to date with all family drama. That also included Izzy making Alec get Instagram and snapchat.

Sure enough the first profile picture that came up was a selfie of Magnus and 2 bichon frise’s that were unmistakably Chalupa and Fry. All three of them wore matching outfits that even Alec had no trouble admitting it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He went onto his profile and scrolled through. He wouldn’t find anything else unless he actually asked to be his “friend” and he thought that might be a bit creepy considering they didn’t even spend 10 minutes with each other.

He suddenly became very aware over how creepy he looked stalking Magnus on social media like some kind of weirdo. He quickly closed his laptop and turned to Louie who was currently staring back at him. “Hey Louie, what film shall we watch? We got: Old yeller, lady and the tramp, Beethoven, Marley and me-“ he paused as Louie barked in response. “Marley and Me it is then, high five!"

________________________________________________________________________  

“Chalupa, darling, do you mind laying on my laptop I’m trying to do Important things here.”

By “important things” Magnus meant stalking a really hot man he met half an hour ago at a dog park, contemplating his existence while doing so. Although Magnus hadn’t got very far since this said man’s Facebook account AND Instagram account were both private. Magnus wasn’t worrying just yet he was very sure he’d see the hazel eyed man another time at the park. He remembered that without his companions he would’ve never met Alec, he’d be sure to keep thanking them.

2 loud barks broke him out of his thoughts. Both of his puppies were looking up at him, wide eyes, with their favourite toy: a long fluffy dog that squeaks that actually drives Magnus nuts but it keeps the dogs happy and out of trouble so he doesn’t mind. “Ok, ok pumpkins, at least let me get up first and then I will happily play with you both!” He cooed putting his laptop on the coffee table in front of him

________________________________________________________________________

The next day Alec awoke to the usual bark from Louie. Before he got up, he checked the clock next to him and it was only 5:30. Alec shoved the duvet back over his head, groaning, “Louie! Its only 5:30 I am not waking up now man its too early, let me sleep ok?” Of course Louie decided not to listen and carry on whining and scratching Alec’s duvet.

“Louie. Go back to sleep” he mumbled.

Alec tried to ignore the doberman, who was still trying to get Alecs attention. After 15 minutes of Alec trying to ignore Louie’s loud barks he finally gave in and got up.

“whats your issue today?” Alec sleepily asked while changing into his normal outfit. _He really must want a walk today._ He thought They got to the park at at 6:20, which was earlier than usual but they didn’t mind. There was no one around so when Alec took Louie off the lead, Alec got out Louie’s tennis ball and threw it around the park. At least Alec didn’t have to do too much exercise today.

The pair spent an hour throwing around the tennis ball until Louie came back exhausted, so Alec Louis’s collar back on and headed to the car.

Alec definitly wasn’t disappointed he missed a certain glittery man. Maybe another time The next day, just as Alec was about to leave for their walk his phone started to ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey big brother!” Answer a familiar voice. Alec instantly smiled at the sound of his sisters voice.

“Hey Iz, why are you calling me so early?”

“well I was just about to walk PomPom before I went to work and realised that I haven’t seen you in like forever and you are always walking Louie this time of the morning and the park near you is great so I was just wondering if I could meet you at the park to catch up and stuff before work?”

“Izzy, you never have to ask if you can walk your dog with me” Alec replied laughing.

“oh really, because I distinctively remember you moaning A LOT at our last walk because P kept running after dogs”

“Well yeah that was annoying, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to see my sister every once in a while” “ok but was that a yes or a no because I never-“

“Yes Iz, meet me at the park in 20 minutes ok?” He said cutting his sister off

“Ok! See you in a bit then” she said hanging up before waiting for a response.

________________________________________________________________________

“Big Brother over here!” Izzy shouted as Alec and Louie got out of the car.

Izzy quickly scooped up PomPom and ran over to Alec pulling him into a big hug trying not to squash the dog in between them.

“I’ve missed you bro. Its been like what a month?” She said as she let go of PomPom who instantly ran over to Louie.

“Looks like Po missed Louie” Alec laughed pointing to PomPom who was eagerly trying to get Louis attention.

“so whats new with you, I want to hear EVERY single detail, I’ve got an hour till I’ve got work” she demanded

They spent the whole dog walk catching up. About Izzy’s new job, she was now a teacher at the local school, Alec’s failing writing career, Izzy’s potential new boyfriend and just as Alec was going to mention Magnus a familiar voice called from behind.

“Alexander, since I didn’t see you yesterday I didn’t think id see you ever again. I was a bit distraught”

 _He was trying to see me again?_ Alec thought smiling. He turned around thinking it was just his imagination but when he did he saw the same godly man from two days ago. He had no makeup on and his hair wasn’t done up and was wearing a pink tracksuit with his hood up. He obviously hadn’t woken up that long ago but managed to still look like a greek good.

Before he could answer another voice intervened

“Magnus?!” Izzy called out sounding surprise.

“Isabelle?!” Magnus replied showing the same shocked expression as Izzy.

Alec was obviously missing something. Before he asked anything Magnus carried on.

“Hold on. Is Alec your boyfriend?” Alec choked. Izzy burst out laughing. Well that certainly wasn’t what Alec expected.

“no, no, no, no no. Alec is my brother. Remember the gay one that I always talked about, very sexually frustrated, needs a-“

“Thats enough!” Alec shouted, looking like he wanted to run away. Magnus almost felt sorry for him.

“How do you two know each other” quickly changing the subject. Giving Izzy a dirty look, because she basically just told his crush that he was desperate for a boyfriend. Izzy looked back at him smirking. She knew something was going on. Damn.

“Well me and your lovely sister here, met at my club downtown a few years back, exchanged numbers walked our dogs together a couple of times. Chalupa and PomPom married, and we haven’t seen each other in a year maybe? Has it been that long?”

Magnus looked at Izzy who was still staring at Alec giving him a look he knew all too well. “Um yes that is correct.” She finally answered “it seems that Chalupa and Fry missed P very much” she said laughing as the trio were jumping on each other excitedly.

“Sadly, it seems like I’ve got to go to work now but Magnus lets catch up soon, my numbers still the same. Alec, call me when you get home ok?” She Said walking away with PomPom in her arms before rushing back quickly and adding:

“Also, just an FYI before I leave, if you don’t exchange numbers right now ill give you each others numbers myself” she said running away again but no before winking at Magnus and shrugging at Alec, Alec looking at Izzy with wide eyes.

Magnus and Alec stood in the middle of the park in silence staring at each other. After a couple of minutes Magnus finally speaks up.

“Well Alexander, I’m over the moon I get to see you again, I’ve gotta tell you I have been thinking about you far more than I care to admit since out first meeting. I’m also happy that you aren’t dating your sister, who is absolutely lovely by the way.” Magnus softly said with an award winning smile. Alec didn’t know what to say, he just stayed staring at the man.

“I also want to apologise for this outfit, it was too early when I woke up you see darling and in my defence I didn’t think id see you again, if I knew id see you I would’ve properly dressed up.” He added sheepishly.

“uh, no need, to apologise,” Alec replied getting a proper look at his clothes before continuing, “you look… amazing.” Alec said, instantly regretting his choice of words, although it was true. Magnus didn’t seem to mind.

“Why thank you Alexander, what a lovely compliment” he smirked “and before I go, I NEED your number” he said passing over his phone to Alec. Alec gladly took the phone and added himself into Magnus’ contact list naming himself “Alexander”, giving back Magnus’ phone. When Magnus looked at the contact name his smiled and laughed a very warm and content laugh.

“Before I go, can we take a selfie… just to remember this moment” he said not losing his smile

Alec nodded and stepped next to Magnus and took the photo.

“right I better be off. Chalupa, Fry, come on lets leave this man in peace.” Before he left he put one hand on Alec’s cheek. “Goodbye Alexander. Ill text you.” He almost whispered walking away

“Bye Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I don't know how good this chapter is, I'm awful at writing, I'm not even sure if I'm going to carry on this story or not. let me know if I should carry it on or not


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Magnus catch up and Magnus asks Alec on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about this chapter. 
> 
> PLOT TWIST: EVERYONE OWNS A DOG. or 2 or maybe 3 who knows

Two weeks later, Izzy and Magnus found themselves in a cute little coffee shop called Java Jones. Since Magnus moved here three weeks ago, he spent most lunches there. It was the only local shop that allowed dogs, which was helpful because between the the two they had three happy and crazy dogs that usually annoyed the neighbours when they are out.

“Po get away from that dog I’m sure they don’t want you jumping all over him” Izzy said silently apologising to the owner

The only downside to a shop that allowed dogs was that there were other dogs that didn’t like other dogs, that usually would jump all over them.

“So. Whats going on between you and Alec then” she grinned putting PomPom on her lap.

“Nothing much really. After I got his number, we also added each other on Facebook, Instagram and snapchat. We’ve been texting, I figured out that he walks very early in the morning, every day, sometimes later on in the evening swell. I’ll walk with him sometimes and we chat about..stuff, nothing much really, but I told him I cant walk with him every day because I gotta get my beauty sleep somehow to which he replied, “you don’t need beauty sleep,” which is the most flirting I’ve ever got out of him.” Magnus smiled to himself remembering that conversation they had just last week

“that is the cutest thing I cant cope.” She beamed, “he’s been texting me about you, you know”

“Oh really?” He smirked

“Yep, yesterday he came to my house and said ‘Magnus is so dreamy and so attractive, Iz and I want to ask him out, I really do but I don’t know how.’ Now I say it out loud I don’t think I was meant to repeat that but oh well” Izzy laughed

“when I get home I will invite him round for dinner” he replied plainly before adding “as much as I love talking about Alexander, I want to know what I’ve missed. I heard you have a new job?”

“Yeah! I teach kindergarten at the school down the road. The kids are awesome, and they love me so that helps.” She boasted flicking her hair behind her “How about you what are you doing now?” She asked

“The Pandemonium makes a lot of money and most of it comes to me anyway because I’m the owner, so I don’t need a job on top of that, sometimes I will get payed for sponsored instagram post though” he replied winking at Izzy

“I’ll make sure to tell Alec he will dating a millionaire” she sniggered making the  man laugh.

They spent hours catching up until they had nothing else to talk about. By then it was 4pm and Magnus had no other plans for the rest evening. He decided to get his phone out and quickly type a text:

 

_**To Alexander:** _

_Alexander, What are you doing tonight?_

 

**From Alexander:**

_Nothing, why?_

 

**_To Alexander:_ **

_How would you feel about coming to mine and ordering takeout._

 

_**From Alexander:** _

_Sure, do you want me to bring anything?_

 

_**To Alexander:** _

_Great! Its a date! And no, darling, don’t bother bringing anything, having you here will be perfect, be at mine at 6, ill send you my address._

 

Magnus puts his phone away, and basically ran home. He had 2 hours to get ready

________________________________________________________________________

“Izzy! I don’t know what to wear!” Alec shouted at Izzy, who had come over as soon as Alec told her he was going to Magnus'.

“Seriously Alec, do you own anything nice, all of your jumpers have holes in it.” She replied throwing clothes out of Alec’s wardrobe.

Alec sat down on his beed silently stressing. He had an hour until his thing with Magnus. He didn’t know what to call it. Was it a date or was it just a normal get together. Magnus did call it a date over text but don’t a lot of people call it that anyway?

“Aha! I’ve found something.” Izzy said interrupting Alec’s thoughts. Alec looked over and Izzy was holding up black ripped jeans and a navy blue long sleeved top.

“Right thanks Izzy, you can go now” Alec grumbled snatching the clothes out of Izzy’s hands. Izzy rolled her eyes but put her hands up in surrender, starting to leave the room.

“Ok, Al. fine ill leave” she said walking out the door before stopping in her tracks

. “and big brother..” She stopped turning around. “Good luck with Magnus. We are all rooting for you. And by “We” I mean me, Jace, Clary, Maia, Aline and Simon. And I’m not sorry they are your family and best friends they deserved to know about your rare love life.

Before Alec could get angry at her she was already out of the door.

Sure enough when he looked at his phone he had loads of messages from everyone. Before getting ready he quickly skimmed through the messages.

 

**14 Messages from the Lightwood Siblings group chat**

**_From Maximas Prime:_ **

_Alec! I can’t believe you didn’t tell us about this new guy in your life. This NEVER happens bro._

 

**From Dude who thought his girlfriend was his sister. But still dated her:**

_Yeah bro, we had to find out from IZZY about this new man. I thought I was your favourite._

 

_**From Maximas Prime:** _

_Sorry bro, I’m Alec’s favourite, he doesn’t kick me out of his dog walks because my dogs are well behaved unlike your horse-dog._

 

_**From Dude who thought his girlfriend was his sister. But still dated her:** _

_Max. When I’m sorry but when I see you next I will have to set Jeremiah on you. Whoever is mean about MY dog, he will have to hurt you. He is as big as a horse after all ;)_

 

_**From Queen Izzy:** _

_Chicos, chicos, stop arguing. But I’m obvs Alec fave as he ACTUALLY told me about Magnus. But this isn’t the point I was trying to make guys._

 

_**From Dude who thought his girlfriend was his sister. But still dated her:** _

_Ah so Alec’s loverboy has a name._

 

_**From Maximas Prime:** _

_Isabelle. Stop lying. Alec didn’t tell you you found out after a dog walk with Alec. Any one of us could’ve been on that dog walk. Well except Jaces, his horse isn’t well behaved enough to walk with King Louie or Kyle and Natalie for that matter._

 

**_From Dude who thought his girlfriend was his sister. But still dated her:_ **

_Maxwell, I stg, Jeremiah will hurt you. I don’t care that your 2 fat pigs are well behaved or not you live right around the corner from me I could be there in 10 minutes really to break your leg._

 

**_From Maximas Prime:_ **

_Big brother is really touchy about calling his great dane horse isn’t he. I’m definitely never calling him Jeremiah though what kind of name is that anyway._

 

**_From Queen Izzy:_ **

_Guys, this wasn’t the point. Alec has a new boy_

 

**_From Dude who thought his girlfriend was his sister. But still dated her:_ **

_Iz_ _its great. But what I care about right now is the fact that max called my dog a horse when his mutts look like to fat pigs._

 

**_From Maximas Prime:_ **

_Oh Johnathon its on like donkey kong. Come at me bro!_

 

**_From Dude who thought his girlfriend was his sister. But still dated her:_ **

_It will be my pleasure_

 

**_From Queen Izzy:_ **

_O_ _h shit_

**1 message from Queen Izzy**

_So it seems like our stupid brothers are going to Jace’s house and wrestle eachother. Just a “friendly fight” apparently. But I going there to make sure they don’t hurt each other. But have fun on your date! Love you_

 

**15 Messages from Alec’s only friends group chat**

**_From Maia:_ **

_so we had find out from your SISTER, that you have a new person in your life. I’m so offended, why didn’t you tell us. How long has this been going on for fam?_

 

**_From Simon:_ **

_Apparently, I heard from izzy its been going on. For about 2 weeks. They met at the dog park_

 

**_From Maia:_ **

_S_ _o you NEVER said anything when w had that group walk together 3 days ago? Boy I really need info about this man._

 

**_From Aline:_ **

_I hate to break it to you, but Alec told me after that group dog walk when you all left. I think I’m the favourite. His name is Magnus Bane, he has 2 dogs and owns a club. You are welcome._

 

_**From Maia:** _

_Hold on Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane the hot glittery man who owns the pandemonium. And if I was even a little bit straight and single id totally date him_

 

_**From Aline:** _

_Yes that rings a bell why?_

 

**_From_ _Maia_ **

_Are you stupid, I work with him. ‘Lec is a lucky guy._

 

**_From Aline:_ **

_OMG!!!!!!!! TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM OMG_

 

**_From Simon:_ **

_Erm can I interrupt. Maia you said you weren’t straight and not single. 1. We dated and 2. Who’s the lucky lady you never said anything about dating anyone_

 

**_From Aline:_ **

_Oh yeah I kinda missed that. Oops. And Simon you do know I’m a lesbian right. I don’t exactly hide it_

 

**_F_ _rom Simon:_ **

_Shut the fuck up I’m not that thick_

 

**_From Maia:_ **

_First of all Simon you basically made me a lesbian with your weird ways of kissing. And my girlfriend is called Gretel and she is the cutest most sassiest being to ever walk this earth. I must protect her at all costs._

 

**_From Simon:_ **

_I_ _m going to pretend I didn’t read the first bit because that was hurtful. But as they say “plenty of fish in the sea” and more for me since I am pansexual ;)_

 

**_From Maia:_ **

_S_ _hut up Si. We get it. You are pansexual. We know ok?_

 

_**From Aline:** _

_Aw. I think its cute. Maia thats so cute I’m so happy for you! I’m also happy for Alec too. Seriously where is the man. We need the gay out of lgtbq to come back and celebrate with us._

 

 

**Simon changed the group name to “a friendship group of gayness”**

 

Alec laughed to himself wiping a tear out of his eye. He put his phone down ignoring the messages and started getting ready for Magnus’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to put their date in this chapter but I ended up going a bit crazy with the text messages. honestly, It just got crazier the more I wrote it, it wasn't supposed to go that way. but the date will definitely be next chapter.
> 
> I also wanted Maia and Gretel to be with each other in the show and then Gretel died so you know. I just wanted them to be together and then in the end everyone will end up with someone so don't worry. 
> 
> if you spot any things that need correcting or ways I can do things better please tell me this is my first story after a while. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also found Alec name for Jace on his phone hilarious. I'm so sorry


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec date and someone cock blocks them (and its not Jace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an extra long chapter. merry Christmas lads

By 5:50 Magnus had just finished touching up his makeup and putting down food for Chalupa and Fry. he looked at his outfit, he was wearing: a purple patterned shirt with black tight pants on, he also was wearing a metal ear cuff that he got from his mother when he was a teenager. It wasn’t too simple but Magnus still had the chance to go more sparkly and colourful.

Before he could change into something else he got a text. He opened it hoping it was from Alec, but when he saw it wasn’t he couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed. That didn’t stop him from reading the text though.

 

_**From Maia:** _

_Mags, not only did you not mention you had a date tonight you also forgot to mention you were going on a date with my best friend!_

 

Magnus was confused. Maia and Alec were friends? He was about to text back to question her when the door rung

 

_Alec_

 

Without hesitation, Magnus walked to the door, Chalupa and Fry already barking at the door. Magnus looked through the peep hole and sure enough there was Alexander Lightwood standing there looking luscious as ever and was also holding takeout. _What and angel._

“Hold on one moment” he half shouted before turning to his dogs.

“Chalupa. Fry. Shhhhh. Sit so I can open the door for Alec who by the way looks very sexy at the door.” Of course the dogs ignored him but he could almost feel Alec blush behind the door.

“Darlings. Sit….. Siiiiit. Come on do this for me. Let me show off in front of Alexander. Oh for gods sake. Fine!” 

He forcefully opened the door with a exasperated smile and was met with Alec looking very amused.

“I wasn’t joking when I said you looked extremely sexy and edible.”

Alec blushed but ignored him before half smiling.

“i bought takeout” he said lifting up the bag of Chinese.

“Thank you darling you are a life saviour.” Magnus opened the door wider letting Alec walk in. Unsurprisingly Alec didn’t miss the dogs and was already bending down giving the dogs a fuss

“Spoilt brats” Magnus coughed under his breath, taking the takeout from Alec hand.

“It appears we have mutual friends.” Magnus said turning away from him to put the takeout bag on the coffee table.

“Ah. Maia told you?” Alec replied still fussing the dogs who who lying on their backs. Magnus _definitely_ didn’t find it adorable.

“You knew?” Magnus questioned.

“I found out an hour ago. It appears Izzy told my brothers and my few friends about me and you. I got a lot of messages. From everyone.”

“Speaking of Izzy. I’m dreamy and attractive and you really want to date me?”

“how is that speaking of… oh for fuck sake I’m gonna kill Isabelle-”

Before Alec could reply, Magnus had lifted up his finger and put it inches away from. Alec mouth instantly shushing him.

“Don’t worry I feel the exact same way.” He smirked dropping his hand away. Alec just stood there blushing making Magnus chuckle.

“Why didn’t you bring Louie I thought you two were inseparable.” Magnus said breaking the silence.

“We are. But he’d probably annoy yours and thats not fair. But its ok if I get to spend time with you.”

“you think Louie, the most trained dog I know, annoy my two dogs who don’t even listen to me. You did overhear the whole fiasco I had with the dogs earlier didn’t you.” Magnus said pointing to the door.

Alec laughed before replying “i only said it to make you feel better. Of course I know my dog is the most obedient dog in the galaxy. Your dogs aren’t even close to second.”

This made Magnus burst into laughter. “Thank you Alexander. I appreciate you noticing how evil my dogs are.”

Alec just smiled sheepishly in return before looking over to the dogs. “Chalupa. Fry. I’m so sorry don’t hurt me I didn’t mean it, you seem like lovely dogs and you have a lovely owner.”

“Oh so you apologise to my dogs not to me” he said half serious

“Dogs can be more understanding than humans. Dogs are better than humans. sorry.”

“No I totally agree. I like you more than my own dogs though”

“i wouldn’t go that far Magnus” he said laughing when Magnus made an jokingly offended noise

“I do like you though. a lot”

Magnus walked closer to Alec stopping when they are less than a foot apart. He cupped Alecs face. “I like you a lot too.”

They stood there for a second before Magnus endearingly patted his cheek and said “do you want the takeout now?”

Alec cleared his throat. “yeah sure”

Magnus got out two plates and dished up the Chinese before heading to the couch

“My table has got a lot of things on it so we shall eat on the couch instead”

“thats fine by me.” Alec plainly replied

They ate in silence until the dogs caught on to what they were eating and started to beg at their feet.

“Oh for fucks sake I’m so sorry. Really children? Now? It was all peaceful until you both came along. You really need to learn from Louie” Magnus moaned poking his tongue out at the dogs.

Alec put his plate on the coffee table in front on them and stood up. He looked over at Magnus then looking back down at the dogs who were already looking up at him

“Chalupa and fry. Do you want your daddy to hate you. I suggest you should go over to your beds while we eat hmm?” He cooed in a high pitched voice.

Sure enough after a quick staring contest the dogs ran over to their beds and curled up. Magnus looked at Alec in disbelief.

“how did you just do that?”

Alec shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know, I literally was doing that for comedic purposes. I was sure it wasn’t going to work. Do you actually call yourself daddy?!” He said coming to the realisation

“that doesn’t matter. What matters is you just made my dogs listen to you. You’ve got to live here now” he exaggerates.

“I mean, I can train your dogs if you want, I can come over a couple of times a week with Louie. If you want.”

“yes. That would be great. If thats ok with you anyway”

“Any excuse to see you..” He said

“Wow. Alexander Lightwood, flirting? I’d never thought Id see the day” he said amused

“Im obviously getting more comfortable with you.”

“you are so adorable Alexander Lightwood.” He almost whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

 

“so what do you do for a living?” Magnus asked. They had just finished dinner and were now back on the couch turning on the tv to keeping up with the Kardashians.

“Well I used to be a lawyer, thats how I met my friends Aline and Maia. Me and Maia quit at the same time and I started writing. So I’m now a children’s author who hasn’t even published a book and is forever in a writers block. So I basically just talk to Louie all day. What do you do?”

“i don’t do anything. I own a club and it makes a lot of money so I don’t need to work.”

“Iz did mention you were like a millionaire but I didn’t properly believe it till I saw this house. Its massive and colourful. It definitely screams Magnus Bane.”

“Why thank you Alexander. But I’m not quite a millionaire…yet. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Im not disappointed. I’m definitely not disappointed.” Magnus and Alec stared at each other once again. But this time they both leaned in closer. Magnus had been itching to kiss Alec since he saw him at the door with takeout. Hel,l he wanted to kiss him since the first time he met him.

Their mouths got closer and closer until Magnus could feel Alec shaky breath. And then before they could kiss they were interrupted by Chalupa jumping up onto Alec lap and Fry barking very loudly.

“Oh for fuck sake. You cock blocks!” Magnus groaned.

Alec who was sitting wide eyed for a moment started laughing when chalupa started licking his face.

“Ah, so thats what it is, is it? You like Alec. I cant believe you get to kiss him and I don’t. Always knew you were gay Chal. You’ve ruined my chances now dog. You know he likes more than humans and you used that as your advantage. Screw you Chalupa Burrito Bane! Screw you"

“Chalupa… Burrito… Bane?”

“Yes Alexander. Have you seen him? He looks exactly like a chalupa and a burrito.” Magnus replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“wow. Chalupa, I’m so sorry. I think you deserve a better name. How about Frank? Ill call you Frank.”

“You are unbelievable. You are seriously backing up him after he literally just cock blocked us”

Alec just replied with a shrug and a cheeky smile and started fussing with the two dogs again.

All of a sudden both of the mens phones pinged. At first they ignored the noise but as it started to ping non stop they both admitted defeat and checked their phones.

 

**Maia added Magnus Bane to “the friendship group of gayness.”**

 

“Oh shit” Alec said before reading the messages.

 

_**From Maia:** _

_Your welcome bros._

 

_**From Aline:** _

_OMG! Hey Magnus. Are you as dreamy as everyone says, if so Alec is one lucky guy._

 

_**From Simon:** _

_Wow, Alec, Buddy, i’m so sorry that Maia would humiliate you like this._

 

_**From Aline:** _

_Im not. We finally get to to know more about Magnus Bane. Alec definitely wouldn’t have given us any information thats for sure._

 

_**From Simon:** _

_But aren’t they on that date thing right now?_ _We could be interrupting their make out session right now._

 

_**From Maia:** _

_Damn._

 

_**From Aline:** _

_Oh damn_

 

“I am so sorry. They can be very intrusive sometimes” Of course Magnus ignored and was already typing a text message back.

 

_**From Magnus:** _

So are these Alexanders friends Ive heard so much about?

 

_**From Alec:** _

_Seriously Magnus?_

 

_**From Maia:** _

_Oh my god._

 

_**From Magnus:** _

_What Alexander do you not want me talking to your friends?_

 

_**From Maia:** _

_Yeah Alec_

 

_**From Simon:** _

_Yeah Alec jeeez_

 

_**From Aline:** _

_Careful what you reply with ALEXANDER_

 

_**From Alec:** _

_No I don’t care we are just kinda together right now_

 

_**From Simon:** _

_So we DID interrupt your make out session_

 

_**From Alec:** _

_NO!_

 

_**From Magnus:** _

_Sadly we haven’t got up to that part yet my dogs cock blocked us when we tried_

 

_**From Alec:** _

_MAGNUS!_

 

_**From Aline:** _

_HAHAHAHA_

 

_**From Simon:** _

_You have dogs?_

 

_**From Magnus:** _

_**Yes 2 Bichon frises: Chalupa and Fry. They are my children.** _

 

_**From Alec:** _

_Don’t bother questioning the names_

 

_**From Aline:** _

_**Hey Mags, next time we have a group dog walk you should totally come and join us** _

 

_**From Alec:** _

_**aline…** _

 

_**From Aline:** _

_**What? I’m just being polite. We sure all want to get to know the man that you might potentially marry** _

 

_**From Alec:** _

_**For gods sake!** _

 

_**From Magnus:** _

_**Then tell me a date and ill be there! I’d be happy to walk with dog owners that love their dogs as much as Alec does** _

 

_**From Simon:** _

_**Trust me, no one loves their dogs as much as Alec** _

 

_**From Magnus:** _

_**I can imagine. Anyway, I better get back to Alexander he’s blushing tremendously right now!** _

 

_**From Maia:** _

_**Bye mags!** _

 

_**From Aline:** _

_**Bye Magnus** _

 

_**From Simon:** _

_**Bye man** _

 

“your friends seem lovely” magnus finally said turning off his phone

“Seriously, you really dont have to go on a dog walk with us”

“no, I'd love to, especially if I get to see you again”

“you would get to see me again anyway” Alec said, blushing when he realised what he just said

“ah, so there will be a second date?” Magnus Questioned.

“i mean if you want” Alec replied Trying to hide his blush

“Id love to” Once again they were staring at each other.

It didn’t last long before Alec broke the silence

“Its getting late, I need to get back for Louie. Sorry.”

 “no need to apologise. I understand.”

Alec collected his things and walked to the door Magnus following closely behind.

“Bye Magnus. I had fun tonight”

“Bye Alexander, I willl see you again.”

And with that Alec was gone but not before rushing back and quickly kissing Magnus messily. It was a rushed yet soft kiss. Alec only had his lips on Magnus’ for a couple of seconds but it was the most magical few seconds of his life. it was all over all too quickly.

“Bye Magnus” alec repeated with a blush. Before Magnus could reply Alec had already left, so instead he quickly typed a message.

 

_**From Magnus:** _

_**Thank you for that kiss Alexander. Lets do that next time we meet for a little bit longer hmm ;)** _

 

_**From Maia:** _

_**Oh. My god. Aleeeeec** _

 

**_From Aline:_ **

**_Im so proud of you alec!_ **

 

**_Simon: Well done man. what is this your first kiss lol_ **

 

**_Magnus:_ **

**_Oopsies._ **

 

 

**_To Alexander:_ **

**_I_ ** **_t seems like I accidentally sent the message to the wrong chat but thank you for that kiss Alexander it made my week ;)_ **

 

**_From Alexander:_ **

**_Anytime. Id love to do it again. Goodnight Magnus see you soon._ **

 

Alec Lightwood will be the death of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last bit was a bit rushed but bare with me bros


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group dog walk! and clary anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've posted this much earlier but I wish ill im sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> this is a shorter chapter lads

“Louie. In the car.” Alec ordered after leaving the house.

It was currently 5pm on a Monday, 2 days after Ale’s date with Magnus, and they were about to go on a group walk with his friends and Magnus. They had to do the walk at a later time as the others obviously had jobs.

Alec had already been on a walk that morning but it was always good for Louie to have more than one walk a day, especially if its with other dogs he likes.

 

_**To Magnus:** _

_Im just on my way, ill be 5 minutes._

 

After sorting out a date and time of this dog walk Alec text Magnus to see if he wanted to pick him up on the way. Magnus happily obliged which Alec was very happy about considering how he hadn’t stopped thinking about Magnus since he kissed him at the end of their date. He was so happy to see him again.

“Louie, you’ll have to go in the back when we get back ok buddy?” He questioned not expecting an answer.

While speaking to Louie he made his way over to Magnus’. Driving to Magnus’ apartment the first time, Alec made sure to memorise where he was going for a later date of course.

They got to Magnus’ apartment and Alec got out of his black Toyota Prius and rushed up to Magnus’ apartment leaving Louie staring out of the window.

When Alec knocked on the door he heard a lot of barking and a groan from Magnus

“Coming” Magnus softly said.

“Hello Alexander.” He smiled after opening the door

“Hey. You ready?”

“Yep, let me just grab some poo bags” he replied handing Alec 2 leads that were connected to Chalupa and Fry.

When the duo realised who was holding on to them they started to jump up and lick at his feet. Alec gave in and bent down to stroke them. He turned back to see Louie glaring back at him as if to say “hah. Caught you red handed dad.”

Feeling bad Alec stood back up and waited for Magnus. A few seconds later Magnus appeared wearing a purple bum bag. Alec was totally staring at the colourful bum bag and not anyway below that. Totally.

Magnus, who seemed to catch on to where Alec was looking laughed before saying, “no time for that now lets go and meet your friends.”

Alec didn’t say anything he just passed the leads back to Magnus and walked to the car.

He opened the passenger door where Louie was and calmly said, “Louie, go in the back we have a guest”

“You don’t have to do that Alexander, I will sit in the back with my loves.”

“Nope. Magnus get in the front, you are the guest after all.”

“No let Louie stay there”

“Look, Louie is already sitting in the back” he Said pointing at Louie “Get in the damn car Magnus” he said jokingly.

Magnus laughed and picked the two Bichon frises up and got into the car, placing the dogs on his lap.

“You know, you could’ve put them in the back with Louie” Alec said starting to drive them to the park.

“they don’t really like car journeys, so when I’m with other people they will go on my lap and should be quiet. When they are in my car they are next to me whining I cant have them on my lap”

The two men kept chatting about nothing really until they got to the park car park. He could already see the other three waiting at their usual meeting point with their dogs.

They both got out of the car in silence fully aware that the trio were staring at the two.

“Louie, heel.” He ordered walking to his friends, trusting Magnus was close behind.

“Hey Alec, Hey Magnus.” Maia greeted as they caught up with the group. She kissed both the men on the cheek and both Maia and Magnus looked at Alec.

“Oh right introductions, yes. This is Maia, which you already know and her poodle Trudy” Alec said as Magnus started to stroke the fluffy dog.

“This is Aline.”

“Hello Aline, pleasure to meet you”

“You too” she replied hugging Magnus.

“Right and this is her dog. A chocolate Labrador, called Bear”

Magnus was loving Alec pointing out the dog breed as if Maguns didn’t already know. he was cute.

“And this is Simon with his Jack Russel, Emmet”

“Hello Simon. Hello Emmet” Magnus cooed.

“And everyone this is Magnus with his 2 dogs, Chalupa and Fry”

Everyone laughed and started chattering away with their dogs playing near them. They hadn’t even started their walk. Alec seemed to be the only person to notice that.

“Hey guys, are we actually gonna go walk” he queried.

“Well” Simon started “can we wait for a bit longer, I think Clary is meeting us”

Alec internally groaned. Not only did he not really like the women, which was awkward considering she was his brothers girlfriend and Simons childhood best friend, she had three dogs who both him and Louie HATED. They were annoying and not very well trained.

“Biscuits coming?” Magnus asked.

Apparently Magnus knew her too...

“You know Clary?”

“Yeah, when me and you lovely sister used to dog walked she also walked with us. Lovely women, but she really needs to train her dogs, and thats coming from me” Magnus said earning a laugh from everyone.

“Whats everyone laughing at” called a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see Clary’s dogs running towards them and at the end of the leads was Clary looking very distressed, trying to catch up with her mutts.

“Kaia! Tulip! Lily! Stop, we are going this way!” She said trying to steer her dogs to the others.alec rolled his eyes.

Eventually she managed to get the dogs over to the others where they started playing, well if playing was classes as squashing the other dogs, with Emmet.

“Hey everyone!” she said panting.

“Oh hey Magnus! How comes your here?”

“I moved here about 3 weeks ago, and then I met Alexander."

There was a few minutes silence before Magnus replied.

“Right are we gonna walk then?”

Without replying everyone took the Leads of their dogs and started walking.

“Louie, heel.” Alec commanded to Louie who was currently being attacked by Clary’s shih tzu Lily.

Louie obeyed and ran to Alec obediently and Alec started to run Louie following closely behind, Alec wanted to get the energy out of Louie.

Alec looked back to see that he really far ahead of the group and stopped abruptly making Louie accidentally run into him, Alec toppling onto the ground. He imagined he looked really stupid but honestly he didn’t care.

He laughed as Louie jumped on him licking his face. As the group grew closer he could manage to hear their conversation.

“Thats adorable.”

“i wish my dog loved me that much.”

“Emmet stop humping Kaia damn it!”

“Tulip, love get back here right now”

Once again Alec rolled his eyes knowing all too well that Clarys dogs needed to be taught a lesson.

“Off Louie, let me get up Buddy.” Louie did so but before he could get up two white fluff balls jumped on him licking his face.

“Chal, Fry, get off Alexander now please.”

For once the dogs actually listened to their owner and got off him. Alec opened his eyes and was met with the most beautiful sight. Magnus was looking down at him, amused but with a hint of concern. He did fall after all. For what seemed like forever of staring he was met with 4 other sets of eyes also starring back at him.

“Why are you still on the floor man?” Asked Simon.

Maia coughed and said something that seems a lot like “He fell for Magnus.”

Magnus stretched his hand out to help Alec up, which he gratefully took.

“Thanks” he managed to say wiping off all the grass he had on him.

“I’ve got to say Alexander I’m quite jealous of my dogs, I wish I was the one on top of you licking your face off.”

Alec blushed making everyone laugh before carrying on the walk.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

“This has been lovely, I hope we get to do this again.” Magnus called getting into Alec car. Alec got in after, once he hugged everyone goodbye, including Clary which he really didn’t want to do.

“Louie, up” he said to Louie getting into the front seat.

“Your dog is absolutely extraordinary, Alexander, well done” Magnus praised.

“Thank you, I wish I could say the same about your dogs” he joked.

Magnus laughed “well soon they will be as good as Louie since you are going to train them for me aren’t you?"

“Yes I am” he replied before driving out of the parking lot.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

“Would you like to come in Alexander?” Magnus asked as Alec pulled up onto Magnus’ drive.

Alec really wanted to, he really did, but it was 8pm and he still had lots of housework to do at home and then he had to cook dinner and put food down for Louie and shower and everything.

“I really wish I could but its late and I’ve still got to do a lot of home. Sorry.

“Thats alright, I understand maybe next time. Ill probably see you soon anyway.”

“Yeah i’ll text you a day for me and Louie to come round so I can start to train your dogs”

“Great! I can’t wait.” Magnus paused putting his palm on Alec’s cheek, “Goodbye Alexander”

“Bye Magnus” Alec waved as Magnus got out of his car. He watched as Magnus walked up to his apartment and let himself in, he definitely wasn’t staring at Magnus’ bum. He waited a couple of minutes to compose himself before driving.

“Alright Buddy, lets go home,” he said driving off the drive thinking a bout Magnus the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your opinions if you want. 
> 
> im not sure if im going to carry this on


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is having trouble with his work life. Jace helps him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats right bros. I am finally back.
> 
> Today marks 5 months since we last saw Malec on our screens so here is a reward. we can last 2 more months can't we? 
> 
> sorry to everyone who had to wait for ages, I'm finally back and ready to write. 
> 
> there wasn't much Magnus in this one, it was basically just a filler chapter but get ready for some ultimate Malec feels next chapter. and dog feels, we can't forget the dogs guys!
> 
> Enjoy xo

Alec had been sitting on his desk for 3 hours and had done nothing. He was supposed to be starting to write his children’s book but he had no ideas. He kept having a writers block ever since he decided quitting his job as a lawyer. He never enjoyed his time as a lawyer and always loved writing but ever since he decided to pursue that career he stopped enjoying it altogether.

He felt miserable. He didn’t know what to do with his life anymore; he hated his time as a lawyer and now wasn’t having a very good time trying to write books. He knew he had to sort out his work life out, he couldn’t spend his life not doing anything, he just would have to work out what to do instead.

Without hesitation he got out his phone to ring someone. He knew exactly who could help him and give him good advice.

“Hey Alec” Alec heard the voice say.

“Hey Jace, what are you doing at the moment?”

“Just walking Jeremiah, he was being a pain, whats up man?”

“After walking your dog can you come over, I need your help with something” Alec replied trying not to sound too urgent.

“Yep sure.” He almost instantly replied, “Lucky for you its my day. Ill just finish the walk and drop J back and will be right over.”

Jace was a personal trainer for the nearby gym and had incredibly flexible hours. His longest work day was 6 hours considering he trained one person for an hour at a time. Sometimes he had group sessions, but other than that, if someone hadn’t booked him in he’d stay at home with Jeremiah, Clary, if she was off too and her rats of course.

“Thanks Jace.” Alec said hanging up. He looked back down at his phone and noticed he had 2 snapchats. Both being from Magnus.

He opened them both, instantly bringing a smile to his face. The first one was Magnus yawning in his bed. He was topless and obviously had just woken up. The caption that said “good morning!” Was hiding eyes which ALEc was very disappointed about. Alec loved Magnus’ eyes, they were a mixture of golden and green, A beautiful colour that Alec could never look away from.

The second snapchat was obviously a little while later as Magnus was fully dressed with a full face of magnus. He was poking his tongue out which made alec go crazy with his two dogs sitting on his lap. It was so cute that Alec couldn’t resist screenshot ting. Magnus would probably ask questions later but he didn’t care.

With a smile on his face he turned off his phone and waited for Jace to arrive.

________________________________________________________________________

 

“Thanks Jace for coming,” Alec said as he opened the door.

“No problem bro. Is this about Magnus?”

“What?” Alec puzzled.

“Well you said you need help, so I was guessing it was something about Magnus…”

“wha- NO Jace. This is about something else” Alec seriously said.

Jace, who saw the serious tone in Alec’s voice, made his way over to the sofa and waited for Alec to say whatever he need to get off his chest.

“Whats up Alec?” He asked as Alec sat on the other couch looking very distressed.

They both sat in silence util Alec finally broke it.

“I don’t know what to do Jace” he sighed putting his head in his hands.

“What to do with what Alec?”

“Work. First I quit being a lawyer because it didn’t make me happy so I became a writer because that was what I always wanted to do and now that Im doing that I’m just miserable; I’m forever in a writers block and never feel like writing. I need to work something out I’m not exactly well off Jace I need the money. I need a job that makes me happy but I just don’t know what truly does anymore.”

“Marry Magnus. I heard he’s pretty wealthy, you won’t ever have to work again!”

“Jace I am serious,” Alec grunted.

“Ok man I was just kidding. But I know exactly what makes you happy.” Jace replied.

“I swear to the Angel if you say Magnus I will flip we aren’t even dating Jace, I-“

“Alec stop.” Jace interrupted, “first of all if you don’t think you and Magnus are even a little bit dating, you must be blind big brother. I heard from Clary about how chummy you two were on your group dog walk. Second of all I wasn’t going to say Magnus I was going to say Louie. You love Louie, and dogs, maybe you should do something to do with that, theres actually a lot of careers you could do to do with that.”

Alec looked across to Jace while he was speaking and for the first time that day smiled. Jace was right, he could work with the things he loves the most, he could at least try and see if it makes him. He looked down at Louie who was curled up in front of him and something clicked.

“I could be a dog trainer.” Alec blurted out. Jace looked at him waiting for him to carry on. “I trained Louie, look how great that turned out, I’m about to start training Magnus’ dogs, I helped Max train his dogs. I’m obviously alright at it and I enjoy it, I may as well make a living out of it.” Alec shrugged.

“I even can train Clary’s little turds” Alec laughed although Jace didn’t seem to find it funny.

“Dude. Her dogs aren’t that bad”Alec rolled his eyes at Jace. “Okay, they are awful, but I love Clary and her dogs are alright if the are alone with you. But that also isn’t a reason to hate Clary, because I know you do and you don’t even try to hide it.”

That was true, but it wasn’t intentional. Alec did try to hide it but when her dogs were being the disobedient shit that they were and Clary pretending not to notice, it took all of Alec’s will power not to roll his eyes at her, even that couldn’t stop him!

“I dont hate clary, Jace, its just those damn dogs that are a disgrace to the dog race. Id hate to be Lou or even Jeremiah and knowing those mongrels were the same damn species as me!” Alec exclaimed.

“Dude, you really do need to get job instead of talking to animals all day. Maybe working with animals isn’t the best idea. Or get laid instead, one of the two.” Jace shrugged.

“Not helping Jace.” Alec grumbled, waking Louie up from his sleep.

“Fine. Fine.” Jace said giving in, standing up to pat Alec on the shoulder.

“I think you should go for it Alec. Become a dog trainer, you’ve done it before, Louie can even help you if that makes you feel better.”

“I want to do it Jace, but how would I get the clients? How would it even work?”

“Well first train Magnus’ dogs, see how that goes, while that goes on start making a business card on one of those shitty websites, print it out and then get everyone you know to give them out. Clary could be your kick starter, You would get a lot of money from her.”

Alec, who was feeling more optimistic about the whole situation stood up and hugged Jace.

“Thank you Jace, you really helped.” He said as he pulled away.

“What else are brother for right?”

“I mean it Jace, without you I would definitely be a total mess right now. At least I have an idea what to do with work now, and I get to work with animals which is way better than human. So thank you!

“No problem bro.” Jace said lightly punching him. “Now I’ve sorted you out, I gotta of back and sort J out and give him food. But good luck man.”

Alec nodded and walked Jace to the door. They exchanged goodbyes and Jace left. Just as Alec was about to shut the door, Jace turned around before saying:

“And Alec next time you see Magnus, make sure to ask him out on a _real_ date. I never met the guy but you two seem very close judging by the amount of snapchat notifications you got from him in _30 minutes._ Man up Alec.”

“Will do Jace, will do.” And with that Jace was gone, leaving Alec alone with Louie again.

He got out his phone ignoring all the notifications from Magnus, Jace was right there was a lot, and quickly typed out a message.

 

**_To Magnus:_ **

_Im free Thursday if you wanna come over so I can start training your dogs. If you want anyway, you don’t have to_ **.**

 

The reply was almost instant.

 

_**From Magnus:** _

**Of course I want to come darling! For the dogs’ benefit anyway ;). See you in 2 days.**

 

Right he only had to wait 2 days. _2 days_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter should be up soon lads, I'm finally back and ready to write. the next chapter should be longer again sorry for the shorter chapter 
> 
> tell me if I've made any mistakes or any improvements I can make to the story.
> 
> I should be starting a schedule after this chapter but until then lads you can find me on twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/harryshumo
> 
> tweet at me if you want.
> 
> til next time brosss


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec training Chalupa and Fry.
> 
> Max meets Magnus. 
> 
> DOGS!

“Ok Chalupa sit.” Alec said tirelessly. An hour ago Magnus arrived with his companions and ever since he’d been trying to get the dogs to sit. Yes it seemed simple, Fry had been easier to train but Chalupa was having none of it. He was definitely the more stubborn of the two. It wasn’t helping that Magnus was elegantly sprawled out on the couch watching him with amusement.

“See, I told you Alexander, training my dogs would be very difficult.” Magnus said smugly.

“Fry is fine, Chalupa is the more stubborn out of the two. Does he remind you of anyone hm?” Alec replied raising an eyebrow at the other man.

“Wow Alexander, you wound me.” He said with mock offence. Alec rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Chalupa.

“Hey Chalupa, sit down.”

No response.

“Ok lets see if this works. Magnus can you pass me a T R E A T please?”

“Alexander you don’t have to spell it out darling. You do have to spell out B I S C U I T though, the pups go nuts.”

“Ok fine Magnus, can you pass me one of their treats please?”

Magnus effortlessly got himself up from the couch and made his way over to the table near Alec and looked for the treats, not breaking eye contact with Alec once.

“There you go,” he said staring at Alec. The brief second they had their hands touching, was magical. Alec hated that one simple touch, that lasted for not even a second, made him breathless but it did and he couldn’t hide it. If Magnus had felt the same connection that Alec had, he had hidden it well. Little did Alec know, Magnus did feel the same way, and he prayed that the touch would last a lot longer than it had.

Magnus smirked and went back down and sat back down on the couch. Alec cleared his throat and focused his attention back to Chalupa.

“Ok Chalupa,” he started to say lifting the treat up with one hand and lifting up one finger to signal him to sit with the other. “Chalupa sit.”

Sure enough, after waiting a couple of seconds, The dog sat making Magnus Clap furiously.

“Well done Chal,” Alec congratulated him kneeling beside him.

“Heres a treat. well done boy!” Alec squeaked happily stroking him.

“So when are you going to become a dog trainer then?” Magnus said jokingly said standing up.

“Actually I’m going to.”

When Magnus looked at him confused Alec carried on.

“Well you obviously know i’m a ‘writer’… basically since I dropped being a lawyer and became one, almost 2 years ago now I have barely written a paragraph, and on Tuesday I had a bit of a breakdown because writing was making me miserable and I felt I couldn’t do it as a job anymore. So I called my brother Jace, the adopted one, asking for help and he basically asked me what made me happy. Long story short I decided that I wanted to become dog trainer full time, because Ive done it before with Louie, I helped my other brother with his dogs and enjoyed it so why not? I just got to sort out the details.”

“Thats great Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed as soon as Alec was finished.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I mean you were miserable and you sorted it out. You’ve found something thats going to make you happy. OH, I can help you make one of those business cards with one of those shitty websites, I did it with pandemonium and got my friends to give it to everyone they saw. It really helped the business.”

Right. Alec completely forgot Magnus and his own business all on his own. Magnus would be the best person to ask for advice.

“Would you be able to… to help me making one. I would probably need the help.” Alec was definitely capable of making a little card of information on his own, but it was an excuse to see the other man again.

“I will definitely help you Alexander, next time I come round for you to train the babies, I can help you and we can get it printed!” Magnus sounded more excited than Alec was.

Once again they were staring at each other in a comfortable silence. This had happened all morning but nothing ever happened after, they just both awkwardly went back to doing whatever they were doing.

“Wheres your bathroom?” Magnus asked being the one to break the silence.

“Errrr theres two but if you go into my bedroom, theres another door, thats the closest bathroom.”

Magnus winked at Alec and headed that direction. His dogs had ended up following him to the bathroom, Magnus did try to shoo them away but they were having none of it.

“Looks like its just you and me bud.” He said to his companion who had been sleeping the whole time the dogs were there. He did wake up every now and again though to go into the garden. He wasn’t sure if louie liked Magnus’ dogs. _That_ would be a problem.

“Alexander!” Magnus called interrupting Alecs thoughts, “You own a guitar?”

Sure enough when Alec turned around, he saw Magnus in his bedroom holding up his metallic red guitar he called “Princeton.” He had been playing the guitar for almost a decade and a half. He remembered starting at 15 years old and at first carried on because his guitar teacher was very attractive. But after a few months he ended up enjoying it and would always play it, especially when he had a bad day. It was his therapy. Now at age 28 he was still playing his guitar, not as much as he used to now he had Louie, and he had basically mastered the skill. Not to sound arrogant or anything.

“Yes I play.”

“Why have you never told me?!”

“Becuase it never came up in conversation?”

“hmm i’m sure it did. When you asked me about my hobbies that one time and I said I play the ukulele , that would’ve been a great time to bring up you are also a musician.” Magnus laughed.

“I’m not a musician”

“oh come on. I bet you are amazing. Play for me.” Magnus said light shoving the guitar at him.

“No! Im not playing Princeton for you right now.” “Princeton?” Magnus smiled. But before he could further question Alec the door bell went. They Both looked at each other confused, and then the dogs started to bark.

“Louie sit and stay. Chal. Fry. Make your dad proud and be quiet while I open the door. Sure enough they listened. He looked at Magnus who was smiling back at him and shrugged.

“Coming!” He called trying to ignore Magnus’ snicker behind him.

When he opened the door he was faced with a 6 foot 21 year old boy wearing a tracksuit with a cheeky smile on his face. “Hello Big Bro.” Max said patting Alec walking straight into his house. Oh how Alec missed the days when Max was much younger and was much shorter than Alec. Oh and also when he did have manners.

“Max, what are you doing h-“

“I didn’t know you had company?” Max said interrupting him

“Its not like you asked or anything you just came here.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Well I left my phone charger here so I came to get it, I thought you wouldn’t mind, you normally don’t have a life except from being with Lou.” Max said stopping at Magnus.

“I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself yet. Im Max, Alecs Better and not adopted little brother .” He smiled and once again Alec rolled his eyes.

“Hello Max, I am Magnus and these are my dogs Chalupa and Fry” he said pointing to the dogs who were now chasing eachother round the house.

Max’s eyes widened. “So you are _thee_ Magnus. The one who Alec has been going on about non stop. Seriously yesterday when I saw him all he talked about was you and your _precious_ hounds.”

“Is that so Alexander?” Magnus smirked.

“I am just going to put Princeton back..” Alec flushed avoiding the conversation, leaving his little brother and his… Magnus talking about something.

When he returned to the living room the two other men were giggling at something.

“What are you two laughing about”

“Oh nothing.” The both said at the same time.

They all stood there in an awkward silence for a while until Magnus broke it.

“Im going to get going. You already got my dogs to sit so thank you.”

“Thats alright. I could train them more today if you want?”

“No its fine, I don’t think the pups will co operate anyway”Magnus said pointing to the dogs who were annoying.

Magnus put the leads on his dogs and made his way to the door, Alec following behind.

“Bye Louie! Bye Max!”

“Bye Alexander,” he smiled fondly, “Text me when you can train the dogs again.”

“Sure thing. Bye Magnus.”

They both waved and Magnus walked out of the door.

“Magnus.” Alec called making Magnus turn around. “Would you erm… would you like to go on a date with me? Like a real date this time?”

Magnus’ smile widened. Walking closer to Alec.

“Ive been waiting for you to say that for weeks now. Yes of course.” Magnus replied, quickly kissing Alec’s cheek and ran away.

Alec stood in the doorway stunned. Did that really just happen. Did Magnus really say yes and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Well done Big bro.” Max said.

“Oh shit I forgot you were here.”

“You and Magnus are adorable, i’m proud you finally asked him out.”

“Yeah? Where am I even going to take him? I literally have been on two dates and I didn’t even plan them.”

Max laughed, “Don’t ask me, I’ve never been on one. Ask Jace, heres been taking Clary out on dates for years.

Alec definitely didn’t want tot do that. It would end up Jace talking about his and Clarys relationship and he really didn’t want to know what heterosexuals couples did together.

“No thanks. I will think of something.”

“Yeah you will.”

“Didn't you only come here to get your phone charger?” Alec asked realising how long Max had been there.

“Yeah but you’ve spoken a lot about Magnus so I wanted to see what the fuss was about. But i’ll go now, I need to get back for Kyle and Natalie.”

“Ok.” He said opening the door straight away making Max roll his eyes.

“I love you too.” He said sarcastically walking out the door.

“Bye Louie! And good luck Alec. I mean it.”

“Thanks Max.” He called after him as Max walked out to his car.

When he was gone. Alec flopped onto the sofa Louie following close behind.

“Where am I going to take him Lou?”

Of course Louie just layed on him and looked back at him blankly.

He really needed to think about where he was going to take the glittery man. He had to impress him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the date in this chapter but it would end up being too long so that will definitely be up in the next chapter sometime this week. 
> 
> if anyone wanted to know what Alecs guitar looked like here it is: https://siterepository.s3.amazonaws.com/5430/jg100_metallic_red.jpg
> 
> As always you can find me on twitter: https://twitter.com/harryshumo
> 
> Let me know how I can make this story better or If there were any mistakes. 
> 
> Til later bros.
> 
> Also every character thats going to be introduced will have at least one dog. unless I change that. but most of them will so be prepared its basically just a fanfic full of dogs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MALEC DATEEEEEE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR SOME MALEC FEELS IN A LONG ASS CHAPTER BROS. 
> 
> this wouldv'e been out earlier but I couldn't figure out a place for the date.

Two days later Alec was waiting for Magnus inside Alicante the Spanish restaurant. The day before he had texted Magnus to meet him at 5pm and that he had booked a table in Spanish restaurant a couple of blocks away from the park. It was now 4:50 and Alec was getting more nervous by the minute. He didn’t know why he had gotten there so early but here he was sitting alone looking like he had been stood up.

Of course he hadn’t been stood up, yet, he still had five minutes until they were supposed to meet and even then he wouldn’t be surprised if Magnus arrived fashionably late.

Which is why he was so surprised to see Magnus smiling down at him at dead on 5 o’clock. He looked beautiful. He was wearing a red blouse that hugged his chest and biceps very tightly. Alec definitely didn’t stare at them no no. he wore black pants that literally look like they’ve been painted on. Alec was trying his best not to stare and Magnus’ godlike body but he really couldn’t help it, he was only human.

“Liking what you see Alexander?” He man winked.

“um… yep… yep… you looking very very very good Magnus.”

Magnus laughed and sat down opposite Alec before replying,

“you are looking very good too Alexander, I regret wearing such tight pants.”

Alec flushed a deep shade of red and was about to reply but was saved by the waiter approaching the table.

“Hey, I am Harvey, I will be your waiter tonight would you like to order?”

As Alec arrived earlier he already knew what he wanted to order but Magnus had just arrived not even 2 minutes ago so he was about to say that they weren’t ready bur Magnus had already started talking.

“May I have paella please and a martini?"

“You sure can! What about you man?”

“mmm can I have the escabeche and just a water please thanks.”

 “Sure, let me know if you need anything” the waiter said leaving.

“Are you sure you didn’t want any alcohol?” Magnus asked.

“Nah, I don’t really drink alcohol and plus I’m driving anyway.”

“Ah, thats why I didn’t drive. That and I literally live 5 minutes away.”

They both laughed and carried on talking about nothing in particular. Until the food came.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

“So Alexander,” Magnus said after he finished his meal, “Tell me about you.”

Alec, who had a mouth full of food, looked up at him and started to blush, quickly trying to swallow his food. Magnus thought the whole situation was absolutely adorable, and just sat there smiling stupidly at the beautiful creature that sat opposite him.

“What do you wanna know?” He said as he finished his last mouth full.

“Anything. Your childhood, your family, school. Anything.”

“Hmmmm…. Well I have a mum called Maryse and a dad called Robert. I am the eldest, then Izzy was born 3 years after and then Max was born 4 years after that. When I was 12 we adopted Jace, who was 10 at the time. We grew up with 5 dogs, the whole family loved them. My mum still has Callie, a German Shepherd who’s nearly 19 now and still going strong. Mmm… I came about to my parents when I was 16 and they didn’t approve at all, but they couldn’t kick me out because I was still a minor. That didn’t stop them from treating me badly though. They never talked to me and when they did they just used to trash gay people right in front of me. And then they kept saying that “it was just a phase” and kept introducing me to girls. So when I was 18 I left and got the house that I have now and got Louie, we, as you know have been best friends ever since, he’s turning 10 this year. And then when everyone else turned 18 they all left too and got their owns places. I still see my parents from time to time, they have got over he fact i’m gay, but my parents divorced and they cant be in the same room together, so its usually with one or the other unless its Christmas, but that normally ends very badly. Um I think thats it what about you?”

“Wow that must have been horrible, i’m sorry about your parents they seem like assholes. About me? Well I had a very shit and horrible life too. Theres a lot that happened but the outline is I was born in Indonesia, I never knew my father. My mum killed herself when I was 5, my step father, looked after me but blamed suicide on me. At 16 I ran away and moved to here without knowing a word of English. But I Catarina found me on the streets and took me in and taught me English. From there I met all my best friends: Ragnor, Raphael, Will, Jem and Tessa, and we, also loved dogs so we all got dogs and thats what bonded us. To this day, we are still all best friends and they are more family to me than my parents and step father ever were.”

Alec sat there in silence. He didn’t know what to say, what could he say? And that was just the outline? There was more?

“Im so sorry.”

“No don’t be. That was more than a decade ago, its all in the past now. I’ve better people in my life now.” He winked holding Alec’s hand.

“I have better people in my life too.”

“Are you flirting with me Alexander?” Magnus’ eyes widened and laughed. 

“Maybe.” Alec replied giving Magnus a cheeky smile.

“I never thought i’d see the day! Next thing I know you will be serenading me with your guitar!”

“Maybe you are just rubbing off on me. And also that’ll never happen. I don’t really play it anymore.”

“I could be rubbing on you in more ways than one you know.” Magnus winked.

Alec flushed and sat there speechless. Magnus seemed to find this hilarious.

“Thats the Alexander I know! Blushing like crazy. Can you get any cuter?”

This didn’t help Alecs situation and ended up blushing even more than before if that was even possible.

“Hey, instead of having dessert do you want to go back to mine for a drink?”

Of course Alec couldn’t drink if he was driving but it was an excuse to see Magnus longer so he wouldn’t complain.

“Yeah sure. I’ll drive.”

Magnus grabbed Harveys attention and asked for the bill. When he arrived back Magnus grabbed it straight away.

“No. Magnus, I’m paying.” He said straight away grabbing it out of Magnus’ hand.

“No I am paying Alexander.”

Nope. Not happening, it was my idea for the date its only fair.”

Alec stared at Magnus, flashing his hazel eyes and smiling smugly.

“Fine! You win only because I cant resist that pretty face of yours. But i’m paying next even if I have to physically fight your giant ass.”

Laughing Alec answered, “Ok, fine with me. You ready?”

Magnus nodded, and they both walked to Alec’s car holding hands, both of the showing the biggest grin they thought was possible

________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey Chalupa. Hey Fry.” Alec said as Magnus unlocked the door.

“I feel like they love you more than me.” Magnus huffed.

“What can I say, i’m irresistible.” He smiled looking up at Magnus.

“I cant disagree with that.”

Magnus went over to the kitchen, leaving Magnus playing with the dogs and started to make some coffee.

“How do you have you coffee Alexander?”

“Black thanks.”

While making the coffee it made Magnus think about Alec. How had he managed to find someone so adorable? He was sweet, funny, considerate and loved dogs. It was adorable how much he loved dogs. Sure they had known each other fo barely a month but he could already feel his feelings for Alec grow. It was a scary though but it made him have a warm feeling. Yes he’d had bad past relationships and was frightened to start a new relationship but the thought of Alec being his boyfriend made him immensely happy. Yes Alec was swooning for the man.

He had already told Alec part of his back story and he didn’t seem bothered, considering his bad life too which made him feel a lot better. They seemed to understand each other too and had a few similar interests. He couldn’t forget Alexanders good looks. Long story short he was very lucky that he had started to date this man.

When the coffee was ready he turned around to see Alec sitting on sofa couch smiling at the two dogs who were on his lap.

“So Alexander, how are you doing working one your dog training business?” He said sitting down next to Alec.

3 days ago Alec had decided that he wanted to become a dog trainer, the next day he told Magnus about his plans and Magnus had offered to help him make a business card considering he owns his own successful business.

“I started to plan what I would have on my business card, I will probably make the actual thing tomorrow.”

“I could help you if you want?”

“Really?”

“Yeah of Course! I have a dog walk at 1pm with Will, Jem, Tessa, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael tomorrow that we do every other Sunday but I’ll happily come after that. Anything for you.”

“Y..yeah. that would be great. If you don’t mind.” Alec flushed.

Alexander,” Magnus cupped his face, “Of course I don’t mind.”

Magnus was about to lean in and kiss him but was interrupted by a certain dog licking Alec's face.

“For fucks sake Chalupa! What is it with you and ruining great moments? Stop Licking my date, I know he’s irresistible but you are a dog control yourself!”

Alec started to laugh hysterically Magnus joining him.

“Alexander! You aren’t helping! Would you rather a dog kiss you hmm?”

When Alec shrugged Magnus found the nearest pillow and playfully hit him with it making the other laugh again.

“Ok, Chalupa. Fry. Get off Alecs lap you two are going outside we cant have you cock blocking us anymore. We all know dogs are Alexanders weakness, I need to have a chance at some point.”

Magnus picked the two pups up and took them to his garden and shut the door behind them, going back to Alexander.

“Alexander i’m afraid I cant wait any longer. May I kiss you.” Magnus said after ages of staring at each other.

Alec nodded and Magnus wasted no time and closed the gap between the two. It wasn’t like their first kiss; it was soft and slow and lasted a lot longer. After a while the kiss ended up more heated and Magnus practically straddled Alec to get a better angle. Magnus stopped for a second for air, both of the men were breathing heavily. He looked at Alec to see if there was any signs of him wanting to stop, but there wasn’t. Instead it was Alec who pulled Magnus back in by the neck hungrily. Magnus was loving this side of there other man making him feel more attractive to him.

When Magnus had the opportunity he slipped his tongue into Alec’s mouth making him gasp. Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute the man underneath him was. He then brought his hands up to Alecs hair and was gently pulling it getting the same reaction. If this would last any longer Magnus didn’t know how long they’d last.

Then suddenly it was all over. Alec had pulled apart from Magnus and was looking up smiling at him. He wondered why Alec had stopped but he had realised that this was only their second kiss and first proper date. So maybe the kiss might’ve been a bit too heated, Magnus didn’t regret it. And neither did Alec judging the look on his face.

“Wow.” Alec said wide eyed.

Magnus chuckled disentangling himself from Alec but still sitting close to him.

“Sorry, that kiss got a bit heated for just a second date.” Alec said.

“You are sorry? I initiated it and then basically straddled you then basically stuck my tongue down your throat!”

“I was only trying to make you feel better. At least you know.” Alec replied between laughter.

“Alexander!” He gasped “Can I have the old Alec back. Who just blushes at everything instead of having sassy comebacks?”

“That would be boring.”

“Yes it would.” Magnus agreed. 

Alec looked at the time to see it was 9 o’clock. Wow how time flew.

“Damn. I didn’t know the time. I should get back for Louie.

“Oh my god is that the time? Sorry I didn’t mean to keep you this long, I knew you had Louie to get back to.” Magnus said both of the men standing up.

“I’m not complaining.” Alec said quietly doing his little half smile that made Magnus go crazy.

“You are so cute for your own good.” Magnus smiled squidging Alecs cheeks together.

The both laughed as they walked over to the door.

“Thank you for tonight Alexander, I hope we can do it again.”

“Me too. And you didn’t need to apologise for that kiss you know, I enjoyed it even if we both got very heated in the moment.”

In that moment Magnus had zero self control and grabbed Alex face and kissed him hard. This time it only lasted a second.

“We can carry this on tomorrow at your place.” Magnus winked.

“And my dog wont distract us.” The other man replied hiding his blush.

“I think Chalupa likes you more than me.”

“Thats impossible.” Alec smiled widely.

Magnus didn’t reply, opening the door for Alec with the biggest smile on his face.

“Bye Alexander.” He said trying not to sound disappointed that he was leaving.

“Bye Magnus.”

And with that Alec walked to the car leaving Magnus a total mess.

He watched Alec get into his car and waved. He shut the door and leaned his head back on the wall.

During this time he came to the conclusion that: Alexander Lightwood would be the death of him

________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec got into the car and sighed. Before he drove home, he stopped and had a moment to breath. He had the best time at Magnus’, not to mention those kisses, which was by far one of the best kisses he’s ever had. His feelings for Magnus were growing rapidly and that lowkey scared him but also made him feel warmth at the pit of his stomach, that he couldn’t quite pinpoint what that was.

He found himself smiling when he thought about Magnus, from his looks to his style to his personality. How can someone be so perfect like Magnus? To be honest he didn’t know the answer to that one.

Smiling like a weirdo, he drove off magnus’ drive and headed home thinking about how excited he was to see the glittery man again tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry about the kiss, I hope to get better at writing, this is my first story after all. 
> 
> next chapter, we meet Magnus' squadron and more Malec.
> 
> as always let me know if I've made any mistakes and follow me on twitter for some quality (and annoying) content: https://twitter.com/harryshumo
> 
> til next time bros


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' squad is here
> 
> lots of Malec 
> 
> AND DOGS!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello bros this was supposed to be uploaded Monday, but I have been very ill this week and couldn't get it done. i'm still ill but I wanted to finish it before the end of the week
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy bros

It was 1:15 and Magnus and his friends had just started their walk together.

The group consisted of: Magnus and his dogs; Raphael and his Rottweiler Diego; Catarina and her Afgan hound Philipa, Ragnor and his Corgi Arthur and Will, Jem and Tessa with their beagles Theo and Poppy. Lets just say the walks were always chaotic.

“Diego! Vuelve!”

“Santiago, you need to get that dog under control.” Magnus sniggered.

“You are one to talk, Bane.”

“Aha! but i’m actually doing something about that. Alexanders helping me.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just necking on with him instead?” Will chimed in

“I actually can control myself unlike you three.” Magnus snarked back pointing at Will, Jem and Tessa.

Tessa and Jem blushed but Will carried on, “Its called love Magnus. We are just in love.”

Will, Jem and Tessa had a unique relationship. Will and Tessa had been childhood sweethearts and had been dating ever since they were 16. When they were both 21 they met Jem and they both fell in love with him. Many people found their relationship strange and confusing but it worked for them and have all been together ever since and are madly in love its almost sickening.

“How are things going with Alec, Magnus?” Catarina asked.

“I’m glad you asked Cat, I don’t see anyone else asking me” Magnus said giving a pointed look to everyone else.

“Its going amazing!” He finally said, “we had our first proper date yesterday, and it was magical. We exchanged a couple of kisses. We talked. We laughed. He’s amazing, and so is his dog. To be honest It feels like we’ve known each other a lot longer than we have. I— ER chalupa get back here. Stop jumping on Arthur, he’s grumpy just like his owner.”

Ragnor gave him an annoyed looking and was about to say something but Jem interrupted.

“well I think it’s great that you’ve finally found someone.”

“Thank you James. At least someone is being nice about this”

“You really like him don’t you?” Catarina asked.

“I do. And at first I found it scary, but it feels right you know?”

“I know the feeling” Tessa said holding Will and Jem’s hands.

“Well I for one think love is stupid. The only thing I’ll ever love is Arthur. But if This Alec guy makes you happy, then i’m happy. You really do deserve happiness.”

Magnus started to tear up. It wasn’t like Ragnor to ever show emotion, and as one of Magnus’ oldest friends it really meant a lot to him. Without thinking MAgnus pulled Ragnor in for a hug “Get off me. Lets carry on this walk before anybody else starts crying.”

“Too Late.” Sniffed Catarina, who was also crying.

 

______________________________________________

 

The group were now sitting on a bench near there parked cars. They finished their walk 10 minutes ago and decided they wanted to catch up for longer.

“I will have to go in a minute my darlings, i’m heading to Alexanders.”

“didn’t you see him yesterday?” Ragnor asked.

“Yes but Im helping him create his business cards for his dog training business. Maybe you could let Alec train Diego Raphael?”

“Silencio, Bane.”

“Boys, stop it,” Tessa started, “Theo please stop humping Chalupa, i’m sure he doesn’t appreciate it!”

“Poppy stop annoying Arthur, if he wants to sleep on a walk let him,” carried on Will.

“You might need to get Alec to train our dogs to stop harassing other dogs.” Said Jem.

Magnus laughed and stroked his dogs who were sitting at his feet. Compared to the groups dogs, except from Philipa, the duo were the least crazy. He wouldn’t say that to the others though because they are very proud of their dogs, like he is, and valued everyone one of his friendships.

“This has been lovely darlings but I better be off.” Magnus said after checking the time.

He hugged every one of his friends, including Raphael, who tried to push him away but didn’t get very far.

“I love you all. Goodbye. Adios. Farewell. Bon voyage.” He waved walking his dogs to the car. When he walked away he heard his friends shout,

“Keep us updated with Alec!.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Love you.”

He smiled and got the dogs into the car.

He turned his phone on to text Alec he had just finished and would be over soon but, was pleasantly surprised to see that Alec had texted him first.

 

_**From Alexander:** _

_You can bring the dogs to mine if you want. It will give Louie some company and I could always train them a bit more for you?_

 

Magnus smiled to himself before replying,

 

_**To Alexander** _

_Ok darling. I’ve just finished my walk I will be at yours in 10._

 

So instead of driving home to drop off the pups, he headed straight to Alexanders, grinning widely.

 

______________________________________________

 

Alec woke up at 6am like usual, walked Louie and was home by 7:30. He text Magnus all morning until he went on his dog walk. Ever since then he had been some quality time with Louie.

“High five Louie!” He praised after Alec just taught him a new trick.

“Well done Bud!”

“Louie…. BANG!” Alec said doing a gun symbol with his hand. Louie, who had been on all fours, fell to the ground and acted as if he had just been shot. Alec laughed but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Even then Louie was still playing dead, Alec was very impressed.

“Coming!” He called, “Louie stay.” He had to admit he wanted to see how long Louie would stay like that.

When he went over and opened the door he was greeted with none other than Chalupa and Fry. Magnus had picked them up and used them to hide their faces. Alec took a moment to check out Magnus, he was looking very good, from what he could see anyway.

“Hello Chalupa. Hello Fry, wheres your owner?”

And just like that he was answered with an award winning smile from Magnus. He put the dogs down and told them to sit. When they listened to him immediately, Alec couldn’t help but feel very proud.

“Hello Alexander, you are looking as sexy as ever.” Before Alec could reply Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec. Alec was surprised but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He didn’t think they were at the “kissing hello” stage yet, but if it meant he got to kiss Magnus more then he definitely wouldn’t moan.

Magnus seemed to decipher Alecs confused look and said, “sorry I couldn’t help myself.”

“Thats totally fine with me. I was just surprised, happily surprised. Come in.”

Alec opened the door wider for Magnus, letting the trio walk into his house.

“Hey buds.” He said going down onto his knees to fuss them.

“Alexander, is your dog ok?” The other man inquired.

Sure enough when Alec glanced back, Louie was still in the same position before and hadn’t moved a single bit. Alec was really starting to underestimate his dogs patience.

“Yeah he’s fine, I just shot him.” He shrugged making Magnus laugh, “Louie, good boy, you can get up now we have visitors!” Alec said in a high pitched voice.

No need telling the doberman twice because he was up and wagging his short tail at Magnus happily. Magnus grinned at him and fussed him. Then he went over to the duo and started to play with them. Alec started to smile widely and the warm feeling in his stomach came back. The whole scene seemed like it came straight from his dreams.

“So what would you like me to help you with?” Magnus asked from the couch, interrupting Alec’s thoughts.

Alec grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and sat beside Magnus. Magnus shuffled closer to him so that there shoulders were touching and Alec could feel Magnus’ breath against his neck. Alec almost forgot what he was showing the other man.

“I found a website, for my.. erm… business card, I just don’t know what to put in here”

“Here. Pass it to me.”

Alec passed his laptop to Magnus and watched the other man start to type furiously. When he tried to look over at the screen Magnus hid it with his hand.

“Nah ah ah,” Magnus cooed wiggling his index finger.

So Alec sat there for 5 minutes watching the three dogs happily play with each other. He felt relieved that the dogs got on well, he couldn’t date someone who’s dogs hated each other.

“There,” Magnus said shoving Alecs laptop back not his lap.

Alec looked over at Magnus who was smiling smuggle. It was a look that said he was up to something. Alec cautiously looked at the card Magnus made.

 

**ALEXANDER’S DOG TRAINING SERVICES**

**Call my sexy ass at: xxxxx xxxxxx**

**I can train your dog anytime because I have no life**

**You better be rich because i’m expensive**

 

Both Magnus and Alec started to laugh.

“Of course its just an outline, I don’t want people to get the wrong idea.” He winked.

Alec blushed once again but ignored him.

“Like what details do I even put on a business card?”

“Hmmm. The name of you business like “Alec the dog trainer” or something, payment, you number or email and maybe a little description of whats going to happen.”

“Sounds easy enough.” And with that he begun to start typing.

During this time, Magnus excused himself and went to the bathroom and came back out with Princeton, Alec’s guitar, and started playing. He already knew how to play a bit because he had a ukulele at him, guitars basically just had more strings.

“Alexandeeeeeeer,” he began to sing, very badly. Alec tried his best to ignore him.

“Stop ignoring me while I am trying to serenade youuuuuuuu.”

“Ok i’ve done what do you think?” He said after a while.

Magnus frowned but put the guitar down and sat basically on top on Alec.

 

**ALEC AND LOUIE’S DOG TRAINING SERVICES**

**$15 for an hour session**

**Call me for more info at xxxxx xxxxxx**

**[PICTURE OF ALEC AND LOUIE]**

 

“What do you think?” he repeated.

“I think its very good. I love the picture of you and Louie”

“Thank you”

Alec saved the document and put the laptop on the coffee table.

“Hey shall I quickly train your dogs a bit more?”

“Be my guest.” Magnus replied passing Alec some of his treats.

Alec gave Magnus a warm smile and stood up to find the pups. But before he went anywhere Magnus leaned forward and smacked Alec’s bum. Alec blushed a deep shade of red and turned round to see magnus smirking. Alec shook his head and went off to find the pups.

“Hey, Chalupa and Fry come get a biscuit!” He shouted.

A second later he saw to white fluff balls come bounding into the living room. They looked up at Alec knowingly.

“Ok Chalupa sit.” He commanded and Chalupa followed the order right away.

“Good boyyyyyy.” He cooed giving a treat to the dog.

“Now Fry your turn. sit.” Once again the dog sat down straight away earning a clap from Magnus and a treat from Alec.

“Ok Chulapa, lets try something new.” He said as he put the treat on the ground, Alec’s hands slightly covering it, “Stay!” He said uncovering the treat and putting his hand up. Of Course Chalupa didn’t listen and ran as quickly as he could for the treat.

“No.” He said sternly.

“Ok Chal sit. Good now stay.” This time Chalupa sat down and stayed but Fry this time, who had been sitting patiently, ran over to the treat.

“Pups, please listen to Alec, I want to kiss his beautiful face and you know i’m not patient .”

“Your shameless.” Was all that Alec managed to get out.

 

______________________________________________

 

After half an hour of dog training and Chalupa still not listening to him, Alec finally gave up.

“Don’t worry Alexander you can try again another time.” He said stroking Alecs arm.

“I am not worried, you have just trained your dogs to be stubborn.”

Magnus scoffed jokingly and went to sit back on Alec’s couch with Fry, Alec following close Behind with Louie.

“Oof.” Alec grunted as Louie jumped on him

“You spoil Louie.”

“Never said I didn’t. He deserves it. Don’t you? Yes you do, yes you do.” Alec replied

“You are so adorable.” Magnus basically whispered.

Once again they were staring at each other as if they were waiting for something to happen.

“Louie off.” Alec said at the exact same time Magnus shoved Fry of his lap.

Then all of a sudden Magnus straddled Alec and once again they were making out on the couch. Unlike last time, the kiss was rushed and hungry and within seconds were panting into each others mouth. Magnus, who had his hands in Alecs hair, moved so they were gently squeezing Alec’s waist. Slowly, he moved his hands so that they were under Alec’s shirt making the other man gasp at the sudden contact. Magnus moved his hands seductively up to Alec’s nipples and gently rubbed and pinched them still not breaking the kiss. He felt Alec’s go hard underneath him, making him smirk against Alec’s mouth.

Then it was all over. Magnus’ phone started to ring and they both regretfully pulled away. Magnus didn’t _have_ to answer but it was his work ring so it was best to. So with a huff, and not getting off Alec’s lap he answered the phone.

“Hello.” He said bluntly not taking his eyes off the man beneath him.

Alec, who gained a sudden burst of confidence leaned forward and started kissing, licking and biting Magnus’ neck.

“uh… mmmmhmmm, yeah, uh mmm yeah i will be right there.” Magnus said quickly ending the call.

“Theres a uh package at Pand- Pandemonium and I need to uhh sign it,” he said, Alec still attached to him.

“Get someone else to do it.”

“I love it when you suddenly become confident and take charge but I really have to go they need my signature. I wish I could stay here though." he laughed breathlessly.

Alec once again ignored him and moved to bite Magnus’ Adams apple and was gently sucking it. Magnus hated to admit he was loving this horny side to Alec, which was a complete change to the shy, straight to the point Alec who rolled his eyes more than he talked Alec.

“Okay Casanova. I really have to go, but we can finish this another time.” He said pulling Alec away. Magnus’ eyes met wide eyed Alec with a little smirk on his face.

“Yeah you better be going, sorry to keep you longer.”

“It’s fine Alexander, I rather enjoyed myself.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s face and kissed him quickly. He then slowly and seductovely go off Alec’s lap to find the dogs, not before he teased Alec, rolling their hips together.

He gathered his belongings and met Alec and Louie at the door.

“I had a wonderful time Alec, and I hope you print out your cards soon.

He nearly forgot that was the reason he came in the first place,

“Thank you Magnus, I had a great time too.

“Make sure you have a cold shower Alec it’ll help.” He winked pointing at the massive bulge in Alec’s pants.

“Or you can do other things that can help you out.” He winked making Alec blush deeply.

“Bye Alexander. Bye Louie.” He sang and strutted to the car.

 

______________________________________________

 

Alec didn’t know what came over him. One minute Magnus had his tongue down Alec’s throat and the next minute Alec was biting Magnus like he hadn’t eaten for days.

This wasn’t the way he acted with romantic partners before: they usually took lead, he rarely did but apparently that Vein that was bulging at the side of Alec’s neck was far too distracting and something had to be done about it. He did though quite enjoy taking the lead with Magnus and how shocked it made the other man. He made Magnus Bane breathless. That made him quite proud of himself really.

Magnus was right when he said he needed a cold shower, the bulge in his pants were unmissable and he couldn’t just walk it off. Before realising, he was already walking towards the shower. Maybe he would think about Magnus while he was in there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first half of the chapter really disappointed me, and was really hard to write so I am sorry about that, it might've been a bit boring 
> 
> see you next week bros,


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Maia and Aline make a comeback
> 
> Helen arrives
> 
> Magnus asks a question 
> 
> DOGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing it and personally I think its one of the best

A month later things were finally coming together. He had printed out his business cards and got everyone he knew to give them out. Surprisingly he ended up getting a few phone calls. He had ended up buying a planner planner so he could properly sort out a schedule. He had a session where he met his clients and their companions for the first time so he could get to know them. So far he had 12 clients and was still getting a few phone calls. It overwhelmed Alec a lot.

He still made time for Louie, keeping their daily routine the same and making sure he got on with the other dogs. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to train them, as Louie was a major help in dog training.

Some of his clients would stay and watch the session so they could learn what Alec was doing, the others had no interest and would stay in there car, or go and do something for an hour. Alec didn’t mind what they did, on one hand, it was nice company talking to the owners and getting to know them, on the other hand it took less pressure off him.

And of course he still saw Magnus. They had been seeing each other a lot lately, they still weren’t officially boyfriends but they seemed not too far off and have grown an even closer relationship. No, they hadn’t had sex or even exchange blowjobs yet, but it wasn’t because they didn’t want to, Oh they so wanted to, but they either always got cock blocked or they couldn’t because of their busy schedule. They would usually see each other everyday, sometimes every other day, whether if it was for dinner, their 4th or 5th date or just training Magnus’ dogs. Chalupa and Fry were now very obedient and could: sit, stay, lay down, roll over and heel, they even listened to Magnus now which was a relief.

Currently it was 11am on Monday which meant he had only one dog to train for the whole day. He really enjoyed this session, because not only was it his only appointment but he really got on with the owner and the dog. The dog was very easy to train and its owner was very easy to get on with and after 3 sessions with her and her dog, he considered her a friend. He also had a slight inkling that Louie was in love with the dog.

“Louie are you ready for Alessa?”

Just hearing the name make Louies ears point up even more and wag his tail furiously.

“Alright buddy, calm down they will be here in half an hour”

 

______________________________________________

 

“Hey Helen!” Alec greeted as he opened the door.

“Hello Alec, Hello Louie.” Helen replied walking into the house with her greyhound Alessa.

“Are you staying today or running off on a tinder date like last time?” Alec laughed.

“No I’m staying. And that woman was a psycho! She generally tried to greet me by licking me. Im fine when Lessie does it but she’s a human. We literally met 2 seconds before!”

Alec laughed so much that his eyes crinkled, which for Alec doesn’t happen often, don’t judge him!

“Hows you and Magnus going though?”

“Good. Great even, its going very well.” Alec had so much more to say about his relationship with Magnus but he never could seem to get them into words.

“Thats good. You seeing him today?”

“No we don’t have plans today, but I guess that could change. I am though, after this, having friends over for a late lunch, i’m cooking. Actually id think you’d get on with them, especially Aline, you two have a lot in common.”

“Is that so?” “Yeah. Now lets start this session before we run out of time.”

 

______________________________________________

 

“Good girl Lessie, lets try once more we’ve got 2 minutes left! Alessa stay”

Alec grabbed on of the greyhounds treats and put it on her nose. Within the first 5 minutes of the session she already stayed straight away so Alec decided to give her more advanced training. Louie also decide to show off and want to do it aswell with 4 treats.

“Goooood. Now, Catch!”

Alessa shoved her nose up into the air so the trees fell off, catching it in the process.”

“Well done!” Alec praised stroking the dog furiously.

“Thank you Alec.” Helen said and hugged Alec.

“No problem, it helps that your dog is very obedient and smart.”

Helen gave him an award winning smile and handed him the money.

“I better be off, its my brothers birthday and very punctual about time,”

“Thats fine by me. See you in 2 weeks?”

“Yep thats fine.”

They both said there goodbyes and Alec opened the door For Helen to leave but was met with 3 other people at his doorway.

“We were just about to knock.”

“You are early.” Alec said to hide is shock.

“I told these two that! I said Alec is training I dog no w and you are going to interrupt it and-“

“Shut up Si, we literally were half an hour early get a grip!” Maia moaned shoving her way into the house the other two following behind.

“So these are you friends.”

“Yes. Yes they are.”

The other three were staring back at Alec looking very confused.

“Oh right. This is Helen one of my clients, this is her dog Alessa. Helen this is Simon, Maia and Aline.”

Helen smiled in return and shook their hands in turn. When she got to Aline she may have held on to her hand for two long and seductively stared at her. Aline blushed deeply, Alec surpassed a grin but Maia scoffed breaking the two apart.

“Right I better be off. Have fun. Come on Lessie.” She said dragging Lessie who was currently licking Louie’s face.

Once Here was gone Maia smirked and turned to Aline.

“I think you have an admirer”

“Shut up.” “Does anyone want a drink?” Alec called changing the subject.

“i will have a beer!” Simon and Aline said at the same time.

“I’ll just have a coffee thank you because i’m working later on. And I’ll see Magnus, he’s there tonight. “Maybe Alec could come with you. See his man, maybe dance with him.” Simon offered.

Alec, who had just come back with the drinks, only heard the last part of what they said.

“Nope. Not happening.”

“C’mon Alec It will be fun!” Moaned Aline.

“No. Im not going.”

“But-“ Simon started but was cut off by a knock at the front door.

The four exchanged confused looks not expecting anyone else.

Without hesitation Alec moved to the door, Louie already there. And when he opened the door he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“Hello Alexander.”

Magnus was standing in the doorway looking hotter than ever. He was wearing a tight black shirt that was done up by only the first 5 bottom buttons, giving Alec a clear view of his hairless chest. He was wearing more jewellery than the last time he saw him and he had winged eyeliner. Lets not mention the black leather pants which were basically painted on. Alec almost drooled.

“Hello Magnus.”

“Are you just going to stare at me all day?” He teased with a smirk.

He was replied with three other people looking over the bag of the couch smugly.

“Hey Magnus!” They all shouted joining Alec at the front door.

“I am sorry. I didn’t know you had company.”

“It’s ok” Alec laughed.

“I should go to leave you four to catch up.

“Don’t be silly, you aren’t interrupting!” Aline interrupted dragging Magnus in.

“But I was only dropping in, I was just about to go Pandemonium.”

“Magnus. Stay. After this i’m working there so I can just take you. This way you get to see Alec and we can tell you all the embarrassing things he’s done”

If Alec wasn’t embarrassed before, he was certainly embarrassed now and basically face palmed the wall.

Magnus smiled at Alec endearingly before saying, “Well I can’t refuse that can I?”

This time Alec actually did face palm the wall. Magnus found it endearing.

Alec followed the three as they led magnus to the bar stools where Alec would be cooking.

“Ok so who want bacon?”

“Me!” They all said in unison.

 

______________________________________________

 

Magnus, Maia, Aline and Simon were all sitting at the bar stools exchanging embarrassing Alec stories while Alec cooked them bacon and sausage sandwiches. Alec tried to stop the stories but in the end he just had to drown it out casually looking over to see Magnus who was either laughing or already looking back at him.

“I made Alec go to a party back in college,” started Simon, “he obviously said no, but then I some how ended up convincing him to go. Anyway it turn out he went because his crush was going, so he ended up getting very drunk which was, and still is, a very rare occasion. And I was talking to him and then he saw the dude, I forgot his name, and went over and-“

“Ok thats enough. Food is served.” Alec interrupted putting plates in front of everyone.

“Awe, Simon just got to the good part Alexander, I wanna know what embarrassing thing you did.” Magnus pouted.

Alec flipped him off making Magnus chuckle.

They all sat around the counter silently eating. Someone, ever now and again, making moaning sounds. Alec and Magnus sat opposite each other and occasionally sending each other looks. At one point Maia caught them smiling at each other, and with a mouth full of food said:

“So are you two official yet?” Alec nearly choked and then sent a death glare towards her way. She only replied with a smug smile and gulping down her drink.

Of course Alec wanted Magnus to be his boyfriend, but he didn’t know if Magnus reciprocated the feeling. They only have known each other barely 2 months so it was ok if Magnus didn’t want Alec to be his boyfriend. Oh but Alec so wants that to happen. He realised a couple of weeks back his feelings for Magnus were growing rapidly which surprisingly didn’t scare him. It felt good to be with Magnus, he enjoyed their time together. If Magnus didn’t want to be official then so be it. Just as Alec was about to reply, Magnus intervened.

“Well we haven’t said it in so many words. But now is as good as time as any, so Alec would you officially like to be my boyfriend?”

_That wasn’t the answer Alec was expecting._

“Yes.” Alec basically whispered no knowing what else to say.

Magnus leaned froward over the counter and closed the distance between the two. The kiss was tender but only lasted a few seconds. The two stared at each other lovingly as if they were in their own little world.

“Me and Alec were in a band in college once.” Simon said interrupting the couples thoughts.

“Really?!” Magnus said shocked.

“Yeah. I sang and played guitar, Alec was the main guitarist. He refused to sing even though he is much better than me. And we had a dude called Kyle on the Drums, haven’t seen him since 10 years ago.”

Once again Alec gave his friend a a death stare. Simon just shrugged.

“You can sing too?”

“No I cant.” Alec grumbled.

“Oh come on!” Aline said exasperated.

“All the Lightwoods are talented, its in their blood. Izzy can sing and play the flute, you sing and and play the guitar, Jace plays the piano, and even Max can fucking play the Tuba.” Said Maia.

“Its not like Alec does anything with it through, I don’t think he’s played in front of anyone in 5 years. He would randomly but not because he wanted to.” Simon chimed in.

“So what you are saying os that if I keep asking Alexander, maybe he will play for me?” Magnus eyes lit up instantly and smirked at Alec.

“Magn-“ Alec strated to argue but the other man was already making his way to the bedroom to to find the guitar.

He came back out and Alec was leant on the counter with his head in his hands and his three friends laughing at him.

“You still have Princeton after all these years?” Asked Simon with wide eyes. Alec just replied with another eye roll.

“C’mon Alexander play for me? Please?” He said walking up to stand in front of Alec. Alec could smell Magnus and spoiler alert, he smells how he looked: sexy as hell.

“Nope not happening Magnus.”

“Pleaseeeeee.” Magnus pleased with a pout. “do it for your boyfriend.” Magnus grinned and decided he liked being called Alec’s boyfriend and so did Alec.

Something in Alec’s facial softened and he seemed like he was thinking about it for a moment.

“Nope. Just because you are my boyfriend doesn’t mean I will play for you.” He then leaned in closer so he could whisper, “Maybe I might when we are married.” And for the first time in their relationship Magnus actually blushed.

Alec laughed and without thinking kissed him hard on the mouth. And then he remembered that all his friends were there and regretfully pulled away, but leaving his arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist.

“Right well we’d better be going.” Aline said basically pushing the other two out the door. Alec just stood there watching them.

“Er bye.” He said. He couldn’t actually bring himself to care that they were going as bad as that sounded. He was glad to be alone with Magnus.

“Bye, Darlings. I will see you at work Maia.”

And then the trio were gone, which left Magnus in Alec’s arms, the two staring at each other.

“So boyfriends huh?” Magnus smiled.

“Yeah.” Alec replied smiling back down at Magnus.

“Thats why I came to yours in the first place.”

“What?”

“Well, I was on my way to my club and then I started thinking about you, which is a regular occurrence now so thank you, and I realised we’ve never actually said we were boyfriends or not. So I turned round and came straight to yours to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend. So I better thank Maia for bringing it up because I would have forgotten and I didn’t want to spend another second with you not being my boyfriend.”

Instead of replying Alec’s arms tightened around Magnus’ and started kissing Magnus. It was a very slow and meaningful kiss that the two would remember as one of the most important kisses so far in their relationship. They didn’t bother go any further in the kiss, they just loved the way their lips felt against one another.

But then a loud bark interrupted them and they separated. Louie was sitting in front of his empty food bowl waiting for his dinner.

“Oh shit sorry Bud, lemme do you your dinner.”

The dog grinned and bounded his way over to Magnus while Alec filled his food, and water bottle up.

“Hey Lou! Yeah, you smell the pups don’t you? We need to arrange another playdate for you three dont we? Yes we do, yes we do”

“They see each other whenever we see each other, they don’t need more!”“Ok bossy but it was just an excuse to see you even more.” Magnus said with a fake grumpiness snaking his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Well, in that case leave them here.”

“someone is in a very flirty mood today.”

“You are just rubbing off on me.”

“Mmmhmm” Magnus replied kissing Alec again.

“Ok but I actually need to go to the pandemonium. I’ve got clients and a business to run.

Alec pouted and Magnus wasted no time and bit Alec’s bottom lip teasingly. Alec moaned slightly, more in pain then anything else but he didn’t mind.

They both walked to the door holding hands like the cute couple they are. Alec opened the door and watched Magnus walk into the hall, still holding hands.

“Bye boyfriend.” Magnus smiled letting go. Alec returned the smile and watch Magnus walk to his car. He defiantly didn’t stare at his bum.

God was he fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> as always tweet me: https://twitter.com/yoongibane
> 
> let me know if I've made any mistakes
> 
> as you can tell I dont really have as schedule of when these are posted, its just when I can get them done but you never should wait more than two weeks, otherwise id let you know if its longer!
> 
> ALSO! as you know Alec will be having clients if any of y'all want to be in my fanfic as one of his clients tweet me your name, dogs name and breed and maybe any extra details and I will try and include you!
> 
> Til next time bros and thank you all for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some saucy stuff 
> 
> and DOGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long to write, and it's much shorter because I didn't want my 2 fans to wait any longer, but I promise the next chapter will be longer

“Why did I have to find out through Magnus’ Facebook that you and Magnus were official?!” A voice shouted through Alec’s phone.

“shouldn’t you be at work Iz?”

“i’m at lunch. Answer the question.”

“well it only happened yesterday and-“ Alec started by got interrupted by someone snatchign his phone.

“I am very sorry Isabelle but you are interrupting a very intimate moment right now.” Magnus said.

“Were you two just making out,” with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Well we were and then my dogs distracted him and started to play with him. And then louie got involved and no one could stop him even if I did try to take off my shirt in front of him.”

Izzy laughed hysterically on the other line and Alec just sat there looking as embarrassed as ever.

“Well you know my big brother, you know what you got yourself into.”

Magnus and Alec exchanged looks and warmly smiled at one another.

“I know what I got myself into, I couldn’t be more happier, even if he likes dogs more than me.”

Alec scoffed and playfully hit Magnus on his very very very muscly arm. Yes, Alec loved his muscly arms.

“Well then I better leave you two love birds, I have got to go back to class.”

“Bye Isabelle!”

“Bye Magnus, take care of my big brother won’t you. Bye Alec.”

“Bye Iz.” Alec said as Magnus handed back his phone.

As soon as he ended the call he went back to chalupa and Fry, who were on his lap. Louie, who seemed to be very jealous, jumped onto the couch and tried to get Magnus’ attention.

 “Hey bud!” Magnus said happily to the dog.

the 5 of them were all squished on the 3 person couch cosily. Alec thought this was a dream: he had always wanted someone to curl up with on the sofa, and not to mention surrounded with dogs.

“What?” Magnus said laughing.

 Huh. Alec hadn’t realised he was staring.

“Nothing. I could get use to this thats all.”

Alec knows its stupid. He’s known Magnus a bit over a month and haven’t even been officially boyfriends for a day yet, but he’s really falling for Magnus and is really enjoying his company. Magnus seems to be thinking about him straight away waking up and the last he thinks about when he sleeps. He even gets along with Izzy and Max which is great. He is yet to meet Jace still, ad then parents, but that definitely wouldn’t happen for a while.

“Can we make out now.” Magnus said basically moaning. Alec almost didn’t hear him he was too busy playing with the pups.

“Nope.” He said giving a cheeky grin to Magnus who groaned.

Magnus gave him a death stare but watched his boyfriend happily play with his dogs. He secretly took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the three. A few ended up being about 50 photos until Alec realised what he was up to. That didn’t stop him from taking more pictures though. He would put some on instagram later on. Magnus was fully aware that his camera roll was filled with Alec, he didn’t care tho. Alec silently put the dogs back down to play with Louie.

“Well if you wont make out with me, I will leave then.” Magnus joked as he got up and pretending to walk out the front door.

“Even if you leave, you are leaving your dogs behind. So win-win situation for me really.” Alec called as Magnus got to the door.

Magnus stomped back to the couch where Alec was and sulked, casually curling into Alec. Alec chuckled and hugged Magnus closer.

“Want to watch Keeping up with the Kardashians to make you feel better?”

Magnus instantly perked up and Alec chuckled finding a rerun of an episode of the show.

About 10 minutes into the episode, and Magnus still achingly wanting to kiss Alec, he decided that Alec was his boyfriend which meant he could the man anytime he damn wanted. But instead of kissing he thought it would be much funnier to lick Alec like his dogs. Which is exactly what he did.

“EWWWW!” Moaned Alec, who was wiping the slobber off of his face.

“I had to get your attention somehow.” Magnus winked.

“But. Why? Ewwww.”

“oh so its ok when my dogs do it to you then!”

"Yes! Because they are dogs! You could’ve said my name, turned off the tv, get up in my personal space. I dont kn-“

Alec was interrupted by Magnus, turning off the tv, saying Alec’s name and stood in front of Alec, lips centimetres apart.

“Hello.” Magnus flirted seductively, putting his arms at either side of Alec’s head. He then sat on Alec’s lap.

Alec’s breath hitched, “H-hey.”

Magnus bucked his hips and leaned in closer, the men’s lips still barely touching.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Before Alec could respond he was already putting his tongue down Magnus’ throat. Magnus gave an approving sound and let Alec lead the kiss. Magnus twisted so he was straddling Alec’s pants, which had gotten very tight. Magnus laughed to himself not breaking the kiss. Magnus moved his hands from Alec’s waist and put them into the other mans hair gently pulling strands of hair. This made Alec moan once again making Magnus’ erect member pulsate furiously.

Magnus pulled away but immediately placing hickeys all the way down Alec’s neck. Alec, thoroughly enjoying this, placed his hands underneath Magnus’ tight red shirt and squeezing his hips.

And then they were interrupted by the doorbell which made them have to regretfully.

“Shit!”

“What?” Magnus said still flustered as Alec wriggled under him. Magnus untangled from Alec and got off his lap.

“I completely forgot I had this appointment. She changed last minute and I kind of hoped she forgot. I hate to actually say this but this may be the first dog I really don’t like. It bites me and then when I tell the lady I can’t train her dog she goes: ‘every dog can be trained, its your job so I suggest you do it before I make my dog attack you’ which I know she cant do because she doesn’t have control over the dog at all.” Alec flustered as he ran around the apartment, Magnus following close behind.

“That bad?” Was all Magnus could get out.

“Yeah and you might need to go because she gets very angry if I have other people here. Trust me, she went off on one when she found out Max was round one time.”

“Alec i’m staying. If this woman is that horrible you need to go to the police about it. You’ve tried to stand up to her and it failed, so I will try for you. I know how to stand up to women.”

Alec gave him a grateful smile, theres no point arguing with him now, and worked his way towards the door. He let out a deep breath before opening the door.

“Camille?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM. PLOT TWIST 
> 
> honestly this was better than my plan to make Alec going into a coma, WHICH I WILL NOT DO yet. JK
> 
> anyway the next chapter will be much longer and better so im sorry if this chapter disappointed you.
> 
> see you in 2 weeks


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille causes trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would have taken me much longer but here I am.

“Wait you know her?”

“Of course he knows me. We were lovers. for years. We will always love each-other no matter what. And and of course he didn’t tell you did he. Its what he does.he keeps secrets. Now why would you not talk about me Magnus?” Camille smirked, walking into Alecs house with her Chinese crested in one hand and stroking Magnus with the other.

“Get off me Camille.” Magnus growled pulling his arm away from her.

Camille laughed. _No_ it was more like a cackle. “Come on Magnus, don’t play hard to get now, you know you can’t resist my charms, especially when I look this good.”

“What are you doing here Camille?” Magnus impatiently said walking over to Alec, who was currently staring at the both of them speechless.

“It seems that your luscious boyfriend here has been my dog trainer for 2 weeks now. I must say you seem to have a type Magnus. He looks just like Will as well.”

Alec finally caught up with the conversation that was happening and recognised the name will.

“Who is Will?”

“He is my-“ Magnus started but was cut off by Camille.

“Will is one of Magnus’ friends, who he’s had a crush on since forever. He looks exactly like you too. Tall, dark and handsome.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to Alec, “Ive spoken about Will before. Yes he is one of my best friends, I used to have a minor crush on him when I first came to America, but nothing ever came of it. I watched him fall in love with Jem and Tessa and I am very happy for him.”

Alec nodded silently and the three stood in silent for a moment.

“So are you going to train my dog or not.” Camille said shoving her dog onto the ground.

“No he’s not. You know why? Because you are going to leave and never come to Alexander’s house ever again, you aren’t going to harass him anymore. I can just about deal with you doing it to me, but however I am not letting you go near my boyfriend ever again.”

Camille glared at the two men before picking her dog up and walking closer to Magnus. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Magnus. We are soul mates.”

“Shut up Camille.”

Camille rolled her eyes and walked over to Alec.

“I highly doubt Magnus will tell you what happened between us, but if he does it will 100% be a load of bullshit. So if you want to know the whole story you have my number.”

She caressed Alec’s face and walked out of the house.

Magnus walked over to Alec’s couch and put his head in his hands.

“Magnus..”

“No, Alec I know what you are going to ask. I will promise to tell you later but I really dont want to talk about it right now.”

Alec followed Magnus and sat next to him, pulling the other man closer.

“You don’t have to ever tell me if you don’t want to. You already know how I feel about her, and I don’t believe anything she just said. You know that right?”

“Mmm. I just am used to everyone believing Camille and running off with her."

Alec frowned. He knew part of Magnus’ back story and knew he had many exes, and even though he knew he had many friends now, he couldn’tt help but feel a tiny bit sorry for Magnus.

“I would never run off with Camille and you know that. Maybe if she was a bit more manly and called herself Magnus then maybe.” Alec teased.

Magnus chuckled weakly and lightly punched Alec in the arm.

“I think I should go. I better tell ragnor she’s back too, he will be thrilled.”

“Yeah. Yeah thats cool. Text me though.”

“Of course.” He said as he gathered up everything he needed and picked up the dogs.

“Bye Alec.” Magnus said trying to sound positive but failed. He walked out of the door without even a kiss goodbye. That hadn’t happened since the first time they met. It also didn’t got unnoticed that Alec had been Called “Alec” rather than “Alexander” more times from Magnus than he ever had.

Alec frowned to himself and immediately got out his phone to ring his sister.

“Hello Big Brother!” Izzys positivity nearly made Alec smile.

“Guess who I’ve been training for 2 weeks without knowing?” He asked without a greeting.

“who?” Izzy would normally play the guessing game but she sensed unease and sadness in Alec’s voice she decided not to push him.

“One of Magnus’ ex’s”

“Which one?”

“Camille Belcourt” he said angrily.

“Oh my Fucking shit.” Izzy shouted. Izzy didnt normally swear so he knew this was big.

“You know her too?”

“You don’t?”

“Not until today.”

“Alec. Dont trust a word she says. She’s a manipulative bitch and I hate to say this but broke Magnus’ heart a lot. He will tell you in his own time, but it wasn’t good Alec, you just need to bare that in mind.”

“Yeah, yeah thanks Iz. he was there when she came to my house because I completely forgot about our appointment. She decided to try and say how he’s keeping secrets and how he’s not trust worthy. I don’t trust her Izzy and he seems really shaken up by the encounter, he left straight away.”

“Don’t worry Alec, he will come around she just messed him up pretty bad, so he might need time but don’t get worked up about it.”

“Thank you, Izzy. I mean it.”

“What are little sisters for right?” She said with an amused tone.

Alec laughed before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

He checked the time and it was 4:30. He had half an hour before his next and last session of the day.

“Right bud you ready for your next friend.

 

______________________________________________

 

It was 2am when Alec heard a knock at the door. He had been asleep for 4 hours so at first he assumed it was him dreaming it but a couple of minutes after he woke up it happened again and Louie was now up and alert.

He sleepily got out of bed and but a shirt on and headed to the door. Although, he stumbled and nearly fell over quite a few times. The knocks happened again but seemed more impatient.

“I’m coming, hold on a second.” He grumbled.

When he opened the door he was faced with a solemn looking Magnus wearing silky pyjamas and was makeupless. Alec actually thought he was dreaming, he had never seen Magnus without making and his hair not done, he thought his boyfriend still looked beautiful even though he looked as sad the dark night.

“Hey.” He greeted sleepily.

Magnus smiled weakly, “Hello Alexander.”

Alec gave a sigh of relief. At least he was back to be calling Alexander now.

“What are you doing here?” Alec questioned letting Magnus into the house.

“Sorry I know its late… well very early, but I owe you an explanation, and I couldn’t sleep.”

“You don’t to-“

“Oh but I want to. I will hate having this conversation at anytime, so why not at 2 am makeup-less and in my pyjamas.”

The two laughed and made the way over to the couch.

When they sat down Louie joined them and went straight to Magnus. Normally Alec would be offended by this but he knew Magnus needed comfort.

“I was planning to tell you everything about my past tonight, to get it over and done with but it would take far too long and I don’t want to scare you off. I want to be your boyfriend for at least a week before I could potentially scare you off.”

Alec laughed. And then remembered they’d only been officially boyfriends for 3 days, it felt a lot longer. Maybe it was because they was dating for a bit over a month before.

“Nothing you tell me will scare you off, Magnus. I believe there is nothing ugly about you. So if you tell me some day or never tell me I will be happy to have you ok?” Alec said seriously, holding Magnus’ warm hand.

 _I love you._ Was Magnus’ immediate thought. His eyes grew wide at the realisation. He knows its too early to tell Alec but he can’t help but feel it. He knows that he’s barely known the man three months, and Alec might not reciprocate the feelings yet, but you cant help feeling somethings and loving Alec feels right, it feels like home. And if he has to keep his feelings to himself for a while he will, because he is not letting this man get away.

“Thank you Alexander, that really means a lot to me. But I really wan to tell you tonight.”

“OK, but take your time, I don’t care if this takes the whole day, I don’t have anyone tomorrow.” Alec gave Magnus an encouraging smile and squeezed Magnus’ hands not letting go. Magnus took a deep breath.

“So as you know, I moved here when I was sixteen. Well four years after that I opened pandemonium. One night during the first year of opening I remember seeing Camille. Honestly, at the time I thought it was love at first sight, I introduced myself and we got on like a house on fire. She was beautiful, funny, we enjoyed all the same things. And then before I knew it we were dating. It was the first time I though I truthfully felt happy, in all my life, I know now that was a lie. The first 6 months of our relationship was perfect, we saw each other nearly everyday. We even got our first dogs together, they were chihuahuas, they were fuckers honestly, they were so much more worse than Chalupa and Fry, but I didn’t care, It was the first thing that was both ours you know?”

Magnus took a deep breath before carrying on.

“And then I introduced Camille to my friends. I never met her family but I thought it was time and told her it was time to meet my family. I hadn’t told her about my past just yet, but she seemed to understand. But when I introduced her to Cat, Ragnor and Raphael, I hadn’t met will jet and Tessa yet. But they instantly hated Camille and because I was in love with her I had the biggest fight I ever had with them. And then I dropped them and I stopped talking to them. Thats when everything went downhill. Camille started getting distance, she started to verbally abuse me and then when she did something wrong she always said, “you cant break up with me, MAgnus, then you will truly have no one. And I believed her. Soi didn’t. I didn’t realise this at the time, but I was more alone than ever.”

Tears started to form in Magnus’ eyes and Alec pulled him closer.

“On my 21st birthday, me and Camille were supposed to go out for dinner as a birthday meal and the fact we’ve spent a year together. But she never showed. I waited because I knew Camille always liked to be dramatically late. But then after 2 hours she texted me and it said, “you don’t deserve me, i’m moving Loving to Paris with Trey, you can keep the dog.” A couple moths earlier I found out she was cheating on me with Trey and she begged for forgiveness to let it go. So I did and I thought it was the end of that but it wasn’t. I went home and didn’t move for a week. I couldn’t look at the dogs anymore, so I gave them away. They are probably still be alive, they will only be 10 years old this year. Shortly after, I got into contact with my friends again and then I met will jet and Tessa. They were like a breath of fresh air.”

Once again Magnus paused and looked at Alec, who had tears streaming down his face. Louie was asleep stilll on Magnus’ lap. Magnus took another deep breath and carried on.

“I was finally happy again. I was free of Camille, and had all my best friends back. And then 2 years later, I was 23? Yeah, I was out with Ragnor and guess who we saw. Camille. I was angry at first but seeing her again made me feel all the emotions I did on the first night we met, so I asked if we could go out again, she said yes. Ragnor was very angry, but this time my friends stayed with me but they didn’t hide the fact they truly despised her and deep down I hadn’t forgiven her. When she found out I sold the dogs she went crazy, which started into a 2 day argument. It started about the dogs and then she mentioned my past and called me every bad word in the book. That was it for me. I promised myself that I wouldn’t tell anyone about my past unless I was absolutely sure, because she wasn’t the only one who was horrible about it. Imasu, who I dated for 3 years, was so much worse than Camille and that was only 2 years ago. So I ended it straight away, and I realised how bad Camille was. Every now and again during the first year of us broken up shed text me just because she was horny and wanted someone to fuck. i agreed because at the time I was only having one night stands with everyone. I did a lot of things I wasn’t proud of Alexander and the 5 years I was on and off with Camille was the worst years of my life. On Camilles 25th birthday she showed up at my door and tried to force herself onto me, I said no, kept saying no, but she was having none of it. So I called the police and I hadn’t seen her since, until yesterday. And then I dated a lot of people, but didn’t last more than a month, and then I met Imasu, but thats another story. But after I broke up with him after 2 years and I was 28 then, thats when I got Chalupa and Fry.”

Alec looked to Magnus who was silently crying. Alec didn’t know how to reply to that so instead he pulled Magnus into a tight hug. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes until Magnus pulled away wiping his tears.

“If you don’t want to be with me anymore, it totally understand” Magus said looking down.

“Magnus what are you talking about? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know, its just a lot of someone to deal with.”

“Yeah its a lot of information to take in, but as far as i’m concerned, I just learnt more about you. And i’d take any chance to learn more about you, but I understand if you never want to tell me, just take your time, I dont want to push you into anything that would make me lose you.”

Magnus finally looked at him and gave him bright smile. How did he deserve this man?

“What?” Alec asked looking amused.

“Nothing, it just feels like we’ve been dating for more than a month”

“Feels like more doesn’t it?”

“Yeah it does. I cant believe I told you about Camille this early on though, normally I wouldn’t say anything but this feels right you know? I feel safe telling you”

Magnus pulled Alec in for a tender and loving kiss. Magnus thought of it as a promise kiss. A promise he’d tell Alec more, and a promise he wouldn’t let go of Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

The broke apart and they were both smiling widely.

“do you want to stay over?” Alec said suddenly, “i promise I wont try anything.”

Magnus chuckled and caressed Alec’s face. “I’d love to. I dropped the pups off at Cat’s so they will be Fine.”

Alec’s smile widened and got up, “Louie bud, get off Magnus, we are going to bed."

Louie jumped off Magnus’ lap and rushed off to the bedroom, the two men laughing at him.

Alec extended his hand for Magnus, he immediately took it and was dragged to bed.

They both stripped down into their boxers and ended up making out on the bed for ages, exploring each others body. After all this was their first time seeing each other topless, could you blame them?

Realising how tired they were they both got into bed. Alec was about to cuddle Magnus but instead Louie jumped on the bed and played in between the 2.

Alec huffed but he didn’t have the guts to move Louie.

“Goodnight Magnus.”

“Goodnight Alexander”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really liked writing this chapter
> 
> I didn't really know about Camilles and Magnus' backstory but I added things to fit the story 
> 
> thank you everyone who have read the story and commented and liked I have really appreciated it. 
> 
> I realise the schedule is a mess, I just post as soon as I finish the chapter, so sometimes it would be posted after 2 days or 2 weeks it depends, so I am sorry about that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Izzy, Max and their dogs are back
> 
> sibling banter 
> 
> Malec fluff
> 
> AND DOGS OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of you that commented those nice things last chapter. I really appreciate it thank you!

The first thing Magnus noticed when he woke up the next morning was that he wasn’t at home. The room was much darker than his and was messier than his too. It wasn’t decorated as much as his own bedroom except a couple of pictures of dogs. It took him a while to remember the events that happened last night, well this morning.

without realising he was smiling. He remembered telling Alec about Camille and how understanding he was, he didn’t think of Magnus any differently and even asked Magnus to spend the night. How did he deserve someone like Alec. The best thing was that He didn’t even regret it one single bit. He was glad he told Alec.

Turning over, expecting to see Alec, he was faced with a bundle of black. He chuckled realising it was Louie. The doberman excitedly jumped on Magnus, realising he was awake, and started to lick his face. Magnus tried to stop him but soon gave up giving in to the hound was laying on him.

“Louie, off.” A voice said.

The dog obeyed and Magnus looked around to see where the voice was coming from. There stood Alec, leaning against the door frame smiling back at him. He looked like a god. His hair was crazy as usual, he wore a dark green jumper and tight black jeans. Magnus layed on the bed for a moment staring at his boyfriend in awe.

Alec laughed an made his way over to his bed, hovering over Magnus. He then leaned into to kiss Magnus, Magnus immediately accepted the kiss and pulled Alec in for a deeper kiss.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, just exchanging kisses hungrily on Alec’s bed. And then Alec pulled away and moved so he layed next to Magnus. They sat there breathlessly, in silence until Magnus broke it.

“Why were you up so early?”

Alec laughed for the second time that morning, “It’s 10. And I walk Louie at 6 every morning anyway.”

“You should’ve woken me up, I would’ve walked with you.”

“You needed the sleep. You would’ve only had 2 hours sleep.” Alec said looking back at Magnus.

“You had only 2 hours of sleep.” Magnus countered.

“Aha, but if I didn’t walk Louie at the time, he’d keep whining and then that would wake you up.”

“Can’t you train Louie not to do that?” Magnus whispered stroking Alec’s hair.

“I could, but he’s stubborn in the morning, just like someone I know.” Alec said kissing Magnus on the nose.

“How do you know i’m stubborn? This is the first morning we’ve spent together.”

“I was actually talking about Jace.”

The two laughed, cuddling closer together.

“Please don’t talk about your brother while we are in bed together, Alexander.”

Once again they laughed but this time it was over quickly as Alec swiftly jumped on Magnus. Magnus noticed fire in Alec’s eyes. The same fire when the other man would get when he got horny and started Making out with Alec. It turned on Magnus a lot.

Magnus’ prediction was correct as Alec wasted no time and darted his tongue into magnus’ mouth. Magnus’ made a surprised gasp but once again let Alec lead.

Within seconds the kiss became hot and very messy and Alec had taken off all his clothes, so both of the men were once again in only their boxers.

Alec broke the kiss and stared hungrily at Magnus. Magnus was about to pull Alec back in for a kiss, because he was anything but patient, but instead Alec had moved to Magnus’ nipples and start sucking and biting them. This earned a surprise gasp from Magnus, and arched his back his breath hitching.Magnus’ hands moved to Alec’s bum and squeezed it. Alec yelped and pulled away. Magnus thought he did something wrong and was about to apologise profusely but Alec’s next words surprised him even more.

“Can I blow you?” Alec knows this isn’t great timing. Not even 12 hours before Magnus’ dick bag ex came back, and upset Magnus a lot, and this is their first time doing anything more than kissing, but Alec is very horny and judging by Magnus hard member underneath him he also is too. He’s also not going to force himself onto Magnus if he doesn’t want to, he respects Magnus if he doesn’t feel in the mood.

Oh but Magnus did want to. He’s wanted to for ages actually, since he saw Alec for the first time and normally he never waited this long for a blowjob but Alec was special and he really enjoyed spending time with Alec. Its been one of the best couple of months of his life. So when Alec asked him, with Hesitation, Magnus didn’t even think twice and for a moment forgot about the events of the day before.

“Yes. Of course Alexander. I would love that.” Giving Alec his best smile.

Alec paused for a moment, looking down at Magnus, and when he saw no hesitation in Magnus’ eyes he smiled back, and climbed under the covers.

 

______________________________________________

 

After exchanging some mind-blowing blowjobs and having some epic orgasms, Alec went into the lounge to make them some lunch while Magnus stole some of Alec’s clothes to wear. He definitely wasn’t going to wear the same outfit twice, even if he had to wear clothes that were too big for him and was not colourful at all. There was an odd comfort though, wearing your boyfriends clothes, Magnus felt safe.

Magnus stood at the doorway watching the scene happen. Alec was on the phone talking to someone while playing with Louie and the rolls were on the side, half made. It seemed that Alec had got a bit distracted.

“…Sure Iz. Yeah thats cool. Be here at 7? Yeah cool see you then. Bye”

Magnus listened curiously to the conversation as he sprawled out on the couch, Louie sitting at his feet. When Alec hung up he looked over at Magnus and smiled.

“You okay?” Alec asked.

“More than okay,” Magnus smirked remembering the events that had just happened,“who was that on the phone?”

“It was just Izzy. Me, Jace and Max were meant to go to Izzys tonight to eat at hers, but she cant cook, so she asked if we can do it here.”

Magnus smiled. He remembered when he tried Izzy’s food for the first time, he got salmonella.

“Sounds fun.”

“Do you wanna come?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to stay when they come round is what I meant. Jace normally brings Clary, but seeing as its at my house and I let everyone bring their dogs she wont come, she is very scared of me and she knows how much I hate her dogs. Max sometimes brings a friend, Izzy brings potential partners, so why can’t I bring my boyfriend. Izzy loves you, so does Max and you can meet Jace.”

“Darling you really need to cut Clary some slack,” he started. “But yes I would love to come.”

Alec smiled and then it changed to a look of concern. Alec moved so he was sitting next to Magnus.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to say yes. I mean I want you there, but if you think this is going too fast and you want some time alone I will understand. A lot has happened these past three days.”

Magnus leaned forward and cupped Alec’s face, “Alexander, I appreciate the concern but I want to go, i’m sure it will be very fun. Yes this relationship seems to be going a bit fast but I don’t mind, I really enjoy spending time with you.. and Louie of course.”

They both laughed, foreheads touching. They both stared at eachother, and leaned in the same time to kiss. It was a sweet, tender, loving kiss that lasted a lot less than they wanted to

 _I love you._ Was what Magnus wanted to say. So did Alec.

Alec cleared his throat, “So what do you want in your roll?”

 

______________________________________________

 

They both had lunch together and watched 101 Dalmatians. After 101 Dalmatians, Magnus said he needed to go home and pick up the pups. He also needed to get ready becuase “I have to look the best for you siblings, Alexander!” Alec also asked Magnus if he wanted to bring an overnight bag because they were most likely going to spend the night together, Magnus gladly agreed.

Currently, Alec was sitting on the couch with his siblings, and their companions, waiting for Magnus to get there.

“I still can’t believe I am the only one who hasn’t met Alec’s boyfriend. This is rare stuff man” Jace said punching Alec in the arm.

“its not my fault you’ve been too busy with your girlfriend.” Alec grumbled.

Just as Jace was about to answer, he was interrupted by a graceful knock at the door. All four of them immediately got up and headed to the door. Alec gave his siblings death stares and swatted them away so he could answer the door. The trio didn’t go very far, they stood behind Alec very excitedly.

“Hello Alexander!” Magnus cheerily said as Alec opened the door.

Alec stood there staring at the gorgeous specimen that stood before him. Magnus looked as glamorous as ever, wearing a tight shirt and pants. He wore a little more makeup and I there were a few more piercings in his ears. It didn’t go unnoticed that Magnus indeed brought an overnight bag and in the other hand was holding his dogs.

Before Alec could kiss hello, he was blocked by 3 other people and 4 dogs barking at Magnus’ dogs.

“Hey Magnus!” Izzy and Max said shoving Alec out of the way.

Magnus laughed as Alec mouthed “I’m so sorry to him”

“Hello my darlings!” He said hugging the both of them.

He let go of the two giving the dogs a fuss, “Hey Louie, Hey PomPom. Ooh and who are you two gorgeous bulldogs. Yah, heyyyy.”

He unclipped his dogs as they ran around with PomPom. When he stood back up and was faced with Jeremiah, Jace’s great dane.

“Hello!” He said instantly ruffling the dogs fur. This gained a smile from Jace, anyone who likes his dog, he likes.

“I already approve.” Jace whispered to Alec who just rolled his eyes.

“And you must be the famous Jace.” Magnus said after the great dane lost interest.

“That would be me,” Jace smirked bringing Magnus in for a tight hug. This shocked Magnus, Jace didn’t seem the type to hug people but then again people have been surprising him a lot lately.

When Jace lets go of Magnus, Magnus instantly walks over to Alec playing his hands on Alec’s chest.

“And Hello to you Alexander.” He gave an award winning smile and kissed the other man. It didn’t last long as they were aware that his siblings her there, that and the fact the three of them were wolf whistling at them. Magnus laughed into the kiss as they separated. He looked at Alec, who was as red as a tomato.

“Does anyone want a drink?” Alec asked clearing his throat.

When no one answered he turned to the dogs who were sitting at his feet.

“Do you want water? Yeah? Come on then!” Alec raced the dogs to another room, that Magnus had actually never been in, and came out with loads of different bowls. Magnus would have to go into that room later to see what was in there.

 While Alec did the dogs water and food, Magnus and Alec’s siblings went over to sit on the couch. Izzy basically sat on top of Magnus excitedly while max and Jace were arguing about something, probably who’s dog was better than the other.

“So how are you and Alec going?”

“Very good thank you!” Magnus replied.

And thats when Alec decided to come walking over, sitting very closely to Magnus and taking Magnus’ hand in his own. Magnus turned to Alec smiling fondly.

“What?” Alec asked.

“Nothing, you are just adorable.”

Alec scrunched his nose in disproval, Magnus chuckled.

Jace, Max and now Izzy who had moved to watch this happen were smiling happily at them. Alec blushed again as Magnus kissed him again. _You wouldn’t have the self control if your boyfriend was Alec Lightwood_.

Jace’s expression shifted as he noticed something.

“Alec? Why is your guitar out here?” He asked knowing that Alec kept it in his bedroom, unless he’d been playing it. _Busted._

“Yes, Alexander why is your guitar out here?” Magnus asked smiling.

“I was playing it earlier,” He muttered.

“what was that big brother?” Max shouted across the room.

“I played it before you all came.” Alec said, embarrassed.

“You couldn’t have done it three hours before when I was here?” Magnus teased jokingly.

“Magnus has Alec still not played for you?” Izzy asked.

“Nope, he refuses.” Magnus gave Alec a cheeky smile who returned it with a death stare.

“I can’t believe you Alec!” Izzy shouted punching Alec in the arm.

“What have I done wrong?” Alec winced in defence. Magnus was finding the whole thing hilarious.

“You need to play for your man, Alec,” Max joined in and had Alec’s guitar and shoved it onto the other man’s lap.

“Come on Alec, play for Magnus!” Izzy laughed, “You don’t even have to sing as well, I will sing while you play.”

Magnus remembered Alec’s friends telling him the Lightwoods were a musical bunch.

Alec looked to Magnus wit a look that says, _help me._

“No, Alexander i’m not helping you now, you would’ve avoided this situation if you did it for me the first time,” Magnus smirked and Alec put the middle finger up at him.

“I will do it another time,” he paused but carried on before anyone said otherwise, “because we all know that Jeremiah is a big pussy when it comes to loud noises, and Magnus I hate to say this but your dogs are unpredictable and start making the other dogs triggered.”

It was a good excuse, because of course it was true.

“OK fine, but you better make it up to me.” Magnus said sitting closer to Alec again.

“Oh I definitely will,” Alec smirked.

His three sibling all moaned and groaned. “What? I don’t moan when Jace basically inhales Carrot, I mean um Clary, when they kiss. Jace i’m sorry but you look like an actual blob fish.”

Jace made an offensive sound but the rest of them started laughing maniacally. The rest of the night was full of ease.

 

______________________________________________

 

“Alexander, where are my dogs?” Magnus asked when the two were finally alone again.

The night was wonderful, after the guitar situation they ordered Chinese and then Izzy decided to tell embarrassing Alec stories and show his baby photos she found on facebook. Little did Izzy, or Alec, know Magnus and stalked Alec so much on all social media he found Alec’s baby photos. Then the three said it was time to leave, not before Magnus insisted on taking some selfies to remember this moment. Now that everyone was gone Magnus had been looking for his dogs.

“They are probably in the dog room.” Alec said not looking up as he cleaned.

“The dog room?” Magnus puzzled.

Alec laughed and this time looked over at Magnus, “I forgot, I haven’t shown you that room yet, come with me.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands and lead him to the mysterious room Alec saw him in earlier.

As soon as Magnus walked in, he gasped. The room was literally a dogs dream. On the walls there were pictures of Louie, and Louie with other dogs. There was also a collection of leads and collars hanging up. In once corner there was about 10 bags of food neatly arranged in a box and next to it was a lot of dog bowls lined up. In the other corner were a couple of dog beds, which was where his two pups were lying sleepily. Scattered about were random dog toys, from squeaking chickens to tennis balls.

“Wow!” Was all Magnus could say.

“This must be my favourite room of my whole house.” Alec said proudly. That and the bedroom

“I always look after dogs, so I made a room where the dogs could go and spend some time quietly, well not really, they normally go a bit crazy. I only go in here really to top up some food bowls or to collect a dog.”

“This is amazing Alec!” Magnus cooed turning to Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“thank you.” Alec whispered his voice thick.

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus. It started slow but soon became a whole make out session.

Magnus pulled away, “Let’s keep the dogs in here tonight, I dont want them walking in on us doing anything… sexy.”

“Fine by me.” Alec said, grabbing Magnus’ bum and lifted him up so Magnus’ legs were hooked tightly around Alec’s waist. Alec carried him to the bedroom not breaking the kiss and making sure to lock the door before they jumped onto the bed.

Let’s just say it was a night full of firsts and they didn’t do much sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the people who were expecting some hardcore smut. 
> 
> I’m a 15 year old and sex makes me uncomfortable so forgive me. (Maybe when I get better at writing I’ll work my way up to it but don’t hurt me)
> 
> But don’t be disappointed because malec is still as soft as ever.
> 
> and i'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you guys are too!
> 
> As always follow me on twitter: @cryingovermalec
> 
> how about that malec trailer we got huh? lets be honest im still crying! 
> 
>  
> 
> see you lads soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after.
> 
> Maia and Gretel make a comeback, so does Ragnor and Raphael
> 
> D O G S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has read this story, liked and commented

The next morning, at 5am, Alec woke up to scratching outside the door. He realised the it must be one fo the three dogs that had to be locked outside the bedroom last night. Memories from last night came rushing in and a blush was already creeping onto Alec’s face.

His thoughts were interrupted with another scratch at the door. When he tried to climb out of bed he was stopped by the other man in his bed.

“Don’t move. Keep me warm.” Magnus whispered with his morning voice that Alec loved. He also tightened his arms which were wrapped around Alec’s torso.

Alec chuckled kissing Magnus’ bare shoulder.

“I am just opening the door so the dogs can come in, I will be right back.” Without waiting for a reply Alec rolled out of the covers. He immediately felt very cold and soon remembered he was naked.

He quickly put on some boxers and headed to the door. As he opened it three dogs came bounding in ignoring Alec. They instantly all rushed onto the bed and Chalupa and Fry jumped on Magnus making him make an “oof” sound. Louie sat at the end of the bed, looking at Alec expectantly.

Alec laughed and laid back on the bed, Louie jumping on him and licking his face excitedly.

“Alright buddy, I will take you for a walk in a minute.” Alec giggled between licks.

“Alexander, its only 5 am, you really want to walk now?” Magnus said leaning closer to Alec as his dogs lost interest.

Alec turned over once to face Magnus, Louie laying the other side of him.

“Well you were the one yesterday who said they wanted me to wake them up so you could walk with me.” Alec said with a raised eyebrow Magnus laughed and then a smirk wiped across his and before Alec knew it Magnus was on top of him. “Well…” he started playing a quick kiss on Alec’s cheek, “that was when I was well rested, last night we didn’t do much sleeping”

“well i’m sorry i’m too irresistible for you.”

“mmm, but I think its the other way around. I seem to distinctively remember you begging me to “stop teasing me Magnus, I need you inside me. Come on Magnus I-” Magnus teased, putting on a voice that scarily sounded like Alec before being interrupted.

“Ok thats it, no more cuddling for you. I am going to walk Louie. Alec said with fake angriness. He wriggled underneath Magnus trying to get away but fell off the bed instead.

This made Magnus laugh hysterically and when Alec got up he put the middle finger up.

Now that the other man was up Magnus had nothing better to do than follow Alec, even if that means walking dogs at early hours of the morning.

He quickly got changed leaving his makeup until he got back from the walk. He met Alec in the kitchen who was currently putting the lead on Louie. The two both made eye contact and Alec’s facial expression softened.

“Wait for me, I will walk with you.” Magnus smiled walking right up to Alec until they were centimetres apart.

“I thought you said it was too early for you?”

“Oh it is but I will do it for you.”

They both leaned in for a kiss at the same time they got so close they were almost touching when Alec pulled away.

“That’s what you get for making fun of me.” Alec said smirking.

“Tease.” Magnus scoffed.

“I may be a tease but get ready, I may have to break up with you If you ruin our schedule.” Alec said jokingly.

Magnus put his hands up in surrender and went to find his dogs.

 

______________________________________________

 

“Alexander please slow down.” Magnus shouted to Alec who was racing Louie, Chalupa and Fry following close behind. Obviously at 5:45 Magnus didn’t have the energy to go racing around but he would happily watch his boyfriend and the dogs have a great time.

Magnus still hadn’t got over the fact that Alec was his boyfriend. How had he gotten so lucky? A man who was considerate, had a sense of humour, loved dogs more than people, was sexy as hell and was great in bed. And Magnus had him.

“Magnus.” Said a cheerful voice, breaking Magnus’ thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder.

Magnus jumped a little and when he turned around he came face to face with Maia and Her girlfriend Gretel holding hands.

“Maia!” Magnus said happily and not wasting time to hug her. During this time, Alec must have noticed Maia’s presence as he was now standing very close to Magnus placeing on of his hands on Magnus’ back.

“Hey!” Maia said to Alec, the two doing a special handshake they did.

“This is Gretel and her dog Sadie.” She said pointing to an attractive woman with white hair and a large and fluffy Husky.

“I’ve heard so much about you! I’m so glad to finally meet you!” Magnus said immediately bringing Gretel in for a hug.

“Hey, I am Alec.” He said once Magnus pulled away, awkwardly giving the woman a firm handshake because Alec isn’t a huggy person. Well except with Magnus of course.

Alec cleared his throat, “how comes your here so early anyway?”

“Gretel teachers kindergarten so will have to leave soon, but we always walk our dogs twice a day. We don’t normally walk here though.”

“Would you like to with us?”

Gretel and Maia shared a look before both of them smiling.

 

____________________________________

 

“Bye Magnus. Bye Alec.” Maia shouted as the both walked back to their cars after the walk.

“Bye”

“Bye darling. I won’t be at the pandemonium tonight, I will see you soon!”

“Okay! And Alec remember Simon’s hosting on saturday, because you have probably forgotten.”

Alec groaned because one, Simon was cooking and he was almost as bad as Isabelle, and second he has been too wrapped up in Magnus to even remember some games night the did every couple of months.

The couple, and their companions got into to the car and headed home.

 

_________________________________

 

“When is your first appointment today?” Magnus broke the silence curling into Alec more.

When they had got home they both laid out on the sofa and watched some more reruns of Keeping up with the Kardashains, the three dogs sitting on their laps. They had been like this for an hour now.

“Mmm, 2 hours?” Alec replied checking his watch.

“I better go soon then.” Magnus said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“I’m not kicking you out, you can stay. Actually it would be awesome if you could stay because the owner is only 18 and I don’t really talk teenage talk but she’s lovely and her dog is cute.”

Magnus laughed and stroked Alec’s face. “i wish I could, but I am going to go to Ragnor’s, I still haven’t told him about Camille’s return and he won’t be happy.”

Alec pulled Magnus in closer and looked down at him forlornly.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what darling?”

“For everything. For Camille. I should’ve told you sooner that I was training her weird excuse for a dog.”

“Hey,” Magnus whispered cupping Alec’s face, “You didn’t know and it wasn’t like you kept anything from me, you didn’t know that an evil vampire like woman would be my ex unless I told you before, but I didn’t. And its not like you have to tell me each dog and owner, thats your business. It wasn’t your fault ok?”

“But if I _did_ tell you sooner this whole th-“ Alec was interrupted by Magnus putting his index finger on his lips to shush him.

“Alexander, it happened, we sorted it. It will be okay, okay?”

Alec rolled his eyes endearingly at Magnus.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Magnus repeated sheepishly.

Alec rolled his eyes again but this time leaned down and placed a kiss on Magnus nose, then his cheeks and then finally his mouth. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Magnus pulled away and regretfully stood up.

“I better get going now. I will let myself out, you look very comfy.” Magnus said smiling.

Alec pouted by stayed where he was.

Magnus leaned down and placed another kiss on Alec’s lips.

“Bye.” He whispered, their lips still so close you could feel each others breath.

“Bye Magnus.”

Magnus gave Alec an endearing smile and ruffled the other mans hair.

“Chalupa, Fry, heel. We are going home.”

“They are getting good at that.” Alec smiled watching as the dogs didn’t think twice and obeyed Magnus’ command.

“Thats because they have an excellent teacher.” Magnus said as he walked to the door.

Alec thought back a couple of months ago to when he was trying to write and was miserable. And now he has the most amazing boyfriend and the best job and now he actually wakes up happier than he did before and enjoyed working.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realise Magnus had said goodbye again and had left already. For the first time in a few days he was left alone with just him and Louie, not that he was complaining.

“Just you and me again bud,” he said as he turned the Tv over so that they were watching Beethoven.

 

_________________________________

 

“Magnus, what a lovely surprise.” Ragnor greeted as he opened the door.

“Stop lying to yourself my friend, we know you don’t like guests showing up unannounced.” Magnus walked straight into the house hanging up his coat.

“Aha but you are not just a guest are you? We are family.”

“You don’t like family doing it either,” Magnus said and when Ragnor formed a guilty look Magnus laughed, “see I know you.”

“mhm yeah, would you like a cup of tea?” He asked as they both made their way towards the kitchen.

“Ragnor stop forcing your English ways on me, you know I am a coffee man.”

“Worth a try.” Ragnor grumbled to himself.

While Ragnor busied himself making tea and coffee, Magnus sat himself on the counter stool. Thats when Arthur, Ragnor’s corgi pattered into the kitchen and looked up at Magnus.

“Hey Arth, how is this Thursday going for you?”

“Stop talking to the dog Magnus, you know he won’t understand you.”

Just as Magnus was about to argue back, he was interrupted by a certain grumpy Spanish man.

“Is Magnus talking to animals again?” Raphael asked from the doorway.

“Yes and i’m not ashamed. And don’t pretend you don’t talk to Arthur when you are alone.” He stopped and turned to Raphael, “what brings you here hombre?”

“eres un idiota, you know I live here Bane.” Raphael snarled.

“Mmm, yeah, I forgot you two were bum buddies.”

“Why are you here Magnus?” Ragnor said almost exasperatingly. Magnus gave him a weird look.

“Can’t a friend just stop bye and see their two favourite friends.”

“sabemos que no haces eso, Bane.”

“Fine I came here because… well… Camille’s back.”

“WHAT?” Ragnor shouted at the same time Raphael shouted, “QUE?”

Ragnor almost dropped the tea and coffee he had just made.

When Magnus didn’t reply straight away both of the men worriedly drew closer to Magnus.

“What did she do to you, did she hurt you?” Ragnor rushed.

“Lo juro por Dios, if she touched you Magnus-“

“Stop it, both of you. She didn’t hurt me, or Alec.”

Ragnor and Raphael exchanged looks.

“She met Alec?” Ragnor rubbing his temple in distress.

“That was kind of the problem.”

Ragnor’s eyes widened and Raphaels facial expressions turned to pure anger.

“Magnus what did you boyfriend do?” Ragnor asked.

“He didn’t do anything! You know he trains dogs now and a couple of weeks ago he started to train Camille’s devil dog, and then I was at Alec’s and she turned up and was… horrible.”

“Voy a matarlo!” Raphael said angrily storming out but was stopped by Magnus grabbing his arm.”

“Raphael, it wasn’t his fault! He didn’t know who Camille was, he does now I had to tell him. Camille’s gone now.”

“I will make sure of that.” Raphael growled before actually storming out of the house with Diego.

“Leave him, he will do us a favour if he kills her.” Ragnor said half jokingly but Magnus couldn’t help but agree.

“How did your boy toy handle Camille?”

“First of all he’s my boyfriend, and his name is Alec. And he hated Camille even before he knew she was my ex, so then I told him the whole story and he felt even worse.”

“How did he take it?” Ragnor hesitantly asked.

“Very well actually, he was very considerate and absolutely adorable.” A wide smile formed on Magnus’ face.

“You love him don’t you?” Ragnor asked after a while.

“I think so. And I know it’s only been a month and you will probably-“ he was interrupted by Ragnor pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m glad you are happy Magnus, it’s about time.” Ragnor said still hugging Magnus.

“Thank you Ragnor.” Magnus said tears forming in his eyes.

Ragnor pulled away and patted Magnus’ shoulder.

“You know I’m going to have to meet the man who is making you so happy some time.”

“Yes. You definitely will.” Magnus answered smiling widely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the Spanish was a little off. i'm all about that google translate life. 
> 
> thank you for reading 
> 
> as always follow me on twitter: @cryingovermalec
> 
> see you bros in 2 weeks/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline, Maia and Simon make a brief entrance. 
> 
> ALEC BACKSTORY
> 
> LIGHTWOOD DRAMA 
> 
> MALECCCCC
> 
> DOGS
> 
> and a phonecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no clue how long this fic will be. but at this point it is going to be about 50 chapters lol I am so sorry
> 
> this chapter is a good one get ready.
> 
> thank you to everyone for reading this.

On Friday, Magnus and Alec didn’t see each other but that didn’t stop them from texting and snapchatting throughout the day.

Alec had a lot of clients all day, and Magnus could’ve been with Alec but he had slept over at Ragnor’s and had lunch with him and Catarina. There was still no sign of Raphael, and honestly no one knew where he was, no one was worried though, except from Ragnor who kept checking his phone every 5 minutes.

He then met Maia and his other employees at pandemonium in the evening and spent the night doing paper work in his office while on FaceTime to Alec. He hated paperwork but talking to his boyfriend had made it much better. He didn’t get home until 2 am and by then it was too late to go back and see Alec.

Today, Magnus had woken up at midday to many messages from Alec. He spent the morning home alone with Chalupa and Fry as Alec was going round Simon’s at 4pm. He made sure to remember to ask Alec if he wanted to come round afterwards though.

It was now 5 and Aline, and Maia were on the couch watching some random reality tv show while Alec was playing with the dogs. Alec hadn’t been listening to what the three were talking about up until this moment.

“So have you texted Helen yet, Aline?” Maia sniggered making Aline blush deeply.

“What’s going on?” Alec asked.

“Aline has a crush on that lady we saw at your house?” Simon half shouted half screamed from the kitchen, trying his best not to burn the food.

“Why am I only hearing about this now?”

“Because there is nothing to tell!” Aline tried to defend.

“Oh come on! she’s all you talk about on the group chat. And Alec do you just ignore that group chat now? I bet even Magnus knows, he is in that group chat after all.”

“Fine I will FaceTime right now and ask.”

“No! Why?” Aline protested feeling very flustered.

“You can’t stop him, he was probably waiting for an excuse to talk to him anyway.”

Alec gave Maia a death care but was a already ringing Magnus. He replied almost instantly.

“Hello darling!” Magnus sung when his face popped up on Alec’s screen.

“Hey,” Alec replied softly, “did you know that Aline had a crush on Helen.”

“It is kind of hard not to, she’s the only thing that Aline talks about now. Sorry Aline, hun.”

“Hah, told you!” Maia fist pumped the air. Aline turning redder by the second.

“Why do you ask?” Magnus asked.

“Because this is the first time me hearing about it.”

“Im not surprised, you have that group chat on mute.”

Alec’s friends gasped and they looked at him in offence.

“I also stole your phone and sent Aline, Helen’s number.”

“Magnus!” Moaned Alec while Simon and Maia laughed hysterically.

“Bye darling!” Magnus choked out in-between laughs. He ended it before Alec got to say goodbye back.

Alec sat there daydreaming but was interrupted by someone punching them in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” Alec moaned.

“Why did you put your best friends on mute, huh?” Maia said in a mocking way.

Alec started to blush,”Well, um, I was with Magnus and we, er, were… busy?”

Maia and Aline’s eyes widened in realisation. “You had sex didn’t you?” They both asked. At that exact moment, the three of them heard clattering and splattering and a bunch of curse words. Shortly after, Simon joined them in the lounge looking as shocked at the other two. When Alec blushed and didn’t reply. That was proof that their assumption was correct.

They all bundled Alec, even some of the dogs did.

“You finally got some bro!” Simon shouted.

“I've heard Magnus is good in bed, you are lucky my man!” Screamed Maia.

“How long has it been? A year? Im happy you finally got some Alec.” Said Aline playfully hitting Alec on the leg.

“Okay, everyone get off me, this isn’t a big deal!” Alec grunted wriggling out from under everyone.

“Alec, it is though! This is your first proper relationship since raj and you knew how that turned out.” Aline said barely a whisper.

Alec had had a few boyfriends in his life but his longest relationship, which ended 2 years ago ended very badly. He had been dating Raj for about 3 years, they had moved in together and Alec was thinking about proposing to him soon. That was until he found him in bed with a woman. Raj had always told him he was 100% gay and Alec knew deep down he still felt things for Women, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he had cheated in their bed, in their house that they had bought together. And Alec didn’t even give Raj a chance to explain and packed his things and left to move to his sisters. That was a tough year. He was depressed, and every second of every day he thought of going back to Raj, but his siblings didn’t let him which he is forever grateful for. Now he thinks back on it they didn’t really have a healthy relationship, and he remembers his other relationships that didn’t even last a month, but they were happier months than his three years with Raj. He thought he loved Raj but now he has Magnus he now know how true love feels.

“I know that look,” Maia said softly rubbing his back, “You love him don’t you?”

“Yes I do.” Was all Alec could say, it was enough though.

“He loves you too you know. Magnus I mean.”

“Really?”

“Are you kidding me?” Snarked Simon, “you two are so smitten for each other it hurts.”

Before Alec could reply his phone started to ring. Sure enough it was Magnus once again wanting to FaceTime him.

Alec looked up at his friends and they all smiled back and Alec excused himself and went to the bedroom. Louie was following close behind him.

“Hey.” Alec said once he saw Magnus beautiful face on screen.

“Hello, m’love,” Magnus smiled. _My Love_. Alec tried not to think too much about it.

“I forgot to ask you earlier when you called,” Magnus carried on, “after Simon’s would you like to come back and sleep over at mine tonight?”

“I would love that.” There was that word again.

“Lovely, see you later darling!” Magnus sung.

“Yeak, ok, bye Magnus, I will text you when i’m on my way.” _I Love you_. Is what he wanted to end the call with but he didn’t think it was appropriate for their first “i love yous” to be over the phone.

 “Bye hunny bun.” Magnus laughed when Alec gave him look of disgust.

He turned off his phone and walked back to the lounge grinning from ear to ear.

 

_________________________________

 

They ended up getting take away because Simon had dropped all the food when he heard Alec and Magnus had sex. None of them complained, they all were rather relieved actually - Even Simon!

It had just turned 8 o’clock when Alec decided it was time to leave. He had said his goodbyes, collected Louie and text Magnus to let him know he was on his way.

when he knocked on the door, Magnus opened it, immediately kissing Alec passionately. They stood at the door way, making out for ages until Alec hooked Magnus around his waste and moved to the bedroom.

Magnus had collapsed on Alec after taking his clothes off and started to take Alec’s clothes off. He had unzipped Alec’s very tight jeans with his teeth which made Alec even hornier than before.

They had sex all night until they were both too tired to carry on. They showered together, which took much longer than it was supposed to, and then went to bed, the three dogs following them.

Alec pulled Magnus in tightly so there was no space between them, smiles forming on both of their faces.

“Goodnight Magnus.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ neck.

“Goodnight darling.” Magnus replied back.

 

_________________________________

 

Magnus woke up the next morning and couldn’t see anything but white fur. He turned around and was faced with the most beautiful view. Alec was still asleep cuddling Louie who was snuggled into the duvet. Alec’s hair was messed up and was lightly snoring.

As if he knew Magnus was staring at him, he slowly opened his hazel sleepy eyes. When he realised Magnus was staring he jumped slightly but smiled softly back at him.

“Stop staring.” Alec said his voice all croaky.

“I can’t. You look too beautiful in then morning.”

“I could say the same about you.” Alec said yawning.

“Thats just sleep deprivation talking.” Magnus said wiping a strand of hair out of Alec’s face.

“No. I always think you are beautiful. You basically look like a God everyday,” Alec said scooching closer to Magnus.

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus said before he realised what he had said.

However Alec did not flinch or show any signs of disgust, instead his eyes widened and then softened and smiled the biggest smile Magnus has ever seen. And then he said those 4 words. The 4 words Magnus didn’t think he’d hear back… ever.

“I love you too.”

Magnus was so overcome with emotion, all he could do was lunge forward and pull Alec into a kiss. Alec gasped in shock but soon melted into the kiss. When Magnus had lunged forward Louie had jumped off the bed so Magnus could move so he was laying on top of the other man. They both giggled into the kiss and soon they were just laying on top of each other smiling at each other like idiots.

“God, I love you so much. And I know its quick but-” Magnus started but Alec interrupted by bringing him in for a short sweet kiss.

“I wouldn’t have said it back unless I didn’t mean it, Magnus. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you for a couple of days. I love you ok? Not as much as I love Louie but you get it.”

Alec winced as Magnus playful hit him on the arm and they both chuckled.

“I can live with that.” Magnus whispered as he pecked Alec on the lips. “Whats the time?”

Alec turned over and stretched, Magnus still clinging on to him, “11:15” Alec yawned.

“Im guessing you already walked Louie.” Magnus asked, moving so he was laying next to Alec again.

“Yep, I walked Chalupa and Fry too.”

Magnus’ eyes widened, “you really are the best boyfriend ever.”

“mmm, yeah I am, do you know how hard it was to get your dogs in my car? Louie also gets jealous because Chalupa loves me so much. And Fry, she’s just very quiet.. and stubborn.”

“I am so sorry darling.”

“its ok, just keep in mind it took me an hour to get Fry in the car.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows and whispered seductively in Alec’s ear. “Would you like a reward?”

Alec moaned and straddled Magnus pulling him in for a hot kiss.

 

_________________________________

 

Magnus and Alec were now lazily making out on the couch when Alec got a phone call. Alec wasn’t expecting any clients today but he had to answer just in case. Of Course Magnus groaned when Alec pulled away.

Alec was confused when Izzy’s name popped up on the screen. He untangled himself from Magnus and stood up to answer the phone.

“Iz?”

“Alec!” Izzy sounded stressed and exhausted.

“Whats wrong?” Alec said instantly on “big brother” mode.

“Nothing. Well I guess it is something, um…”

“Spit it out izzy.” Alec said becoming impatient.

“Ok. Mum phoned Max.”

“What?!” Alec exclaimed.

Their mum hadn’t talked to them since Christmas, which is normally the only time they really see each other. When Maryse and Robert divorced, Maryse moved to San Diego with all her dogs and didn’t talk to her children as much out of embarrassment. Robert didn’t talk to his children even before this happened and both of Alec’s parents had stopped talking to Alec when he came out as gay. Although, Maryse had started to talk to Alec a couple of years ago again and was starting to respect his decisions. It was still hard for her though which Alec could understand.

Lets just say, Maryse didn’t ring her children much but when she did it was a big deal.

“I don’t know! Max just rang me and he was really upset and said that mum just called. He didn’t say why but he said that she’s going to ring all of us soon. I said I would ring you to warn you and he was going to ring Jace even though we all know he is the favourite sibling.”

“Ok, thanks Izzy. I will call you when she calls me.”

“Ok big brother. Good luck.”

“Right back at you. Bye Iz."

“Bye Alec. And say Hi to Magnus for me.” Izzy actually giggled then.

“Bye Izzy.” He laughed and hung up.

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked as Alec flopped on the couch next to him.

“My mother will apparently be calling me soon.” Alec grumbled.

“Do you know why?”

“Nope. But whenever she calls its never good.”

Before Magnus could reply, Alec’s phone started ring again. Sure enough it was his mother.

“Shit.”

“I will be here, don’t worry.” Magnus soothed, rubbing Alec’s back.

Alec gave a grateful smile as he answered the call.

“Mother?”

“Alec.” Maryse said, her voice was shaken and she sounded upset.

“Are you ok?”

“Callie died yesterday.” Maryse whimpered.

“What?”

“Alec please tell me you remember your childhood dog.”

“Yes of Course I remember mum, i’m just surprised. Last time I saw her she was running around with Louie.”

“Well the was 4 months ago. She had a heart attack last month and went to the hospital. She made it through but since then she wouldn’t go near the other dogs and was grumpy and then she collapsed yesterday and didn’t make it through the operation.” Maryse barely made through the last sentence she was sobbing so much. It was understandable she had had her German Shepherd for 19 years.

“I am so sorry Mum.” Was all he could say when he realised tears were coming to his eyes.

“Im also coming back to Brooklyn.”

“What?” Alec exclaimed.

“You heard what I said Alec. Me and my dogs are coming back to New York. I know no one and its getting lonely. I also have a lot of apologising to do to you four, especially you, I was horrible to you.”

“Mum, you don’t have to-“

“Yes I do. Being here has given me a lot of time to think. And I realise everything I’ve done to my children has been horrible and i’d really like to make up for that time.”

As much as Alec wanted to say no, to say it will be better if you stay where you are, his mother sounded sincere and he would really like to have a better relationship with her.

“what are you going to do mum? Have you brought a house?”

“Well, no. I was hoping if I could come and live with… you.” Maryse said hesitantly and Alec nearly dropped his phone.

“What?!”

“I know we have so much to work on In out relationship Alec, but my 3 dogs get along with Louie. Also Jace is living with his girlfriend, Max has got a small apartment and my three dogs don’t get along with PomPom. You are the only one with a spare room Alec.”

“I don’t know mum…”

If Maryse comes to live with Alec, how is his relationship with Magnus going to happen. He is definitely not hiding his relationship but could she deal with his boyfriend staying with her. If Maryse really wants to make things right with him she will have to deal with it wont she. But then again having 6 dogs in one house. He could do it, he loves Maryses dogs but what about Chal and Fry. He’s just going ti have to sort that out.

“Alec, as soon as I get to Brooklyn, i’m looking for houses. As soon as I have found one I will be out of your hair. And if i’m too much of a burden, I can go stay in a hotel… ones that allow dogs.”

“Okay fine, but we have a lot to talk about when you get here, this doesn’t make us okay right away.”

“I am aware Alec. Thank you. So much, this means so much to me. I will be here in about 10 hours, my flight is later on today.”

“Ok mum, see you then.”

“Bye Alec.”

Alec hung up a collapsed back onto the couch, he felt like he was going to faint.

“whats going on?” Magnus asked cupping Alec’s face.

“My childhood dog just died at 19 years old. She’s also moving back to Brooklyn… and coming to live with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit. 
> 
> next chapter:   
> They all prepare for Maryse.  
> Maryse enters.
> 
>  
> 
> once again thank you all for reading. add me on twitter: @cryingovermalec
> 
> SHADOWHUNTERS IS BACK IN A MONTH. CONGRATS TO EVERYONE WHO MADE IT


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draaaamaaaa
> 
> Mama Lightwood enters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me much longer to update im so sorry

Alec was now pacing around Magnus’ lounge and to say he was stressed was an understatement.

“Alexander, calm down.” Magnus soothed trying to calm him down.

“What am I going to do Magnus? Its bad enough she’s coming back, let alone move in with me. She didn’t talk to me for 7 years of my life and now she wants to live with me! She can barely deal with the face that I am gay let alone I have a boyfriend now.”

“Alec. Alexander! Stop. If you don’t want to tell your mother about us thats fine I know how parents can be.” Magnus said stroking Alec’s arm.

“No I am telling her. Its her problem if she has a problem with it , she can fucking leave if she wants. She has three dogs they will be fine with your dogs but I am not not seeing you just because my mother cant deal with my life choices. She can live with her favourite child if she really wants. She’s the one who wanted to make things right with me so that means she has to deal with me basically living with my boyfriend.” Alec basically shouted still pacing around as red as a tomato.

“Alexander. Sit down, text your siblings, tell them to meet you at your place. I will go with you back to yours and we will sort this all out together. Ok?” Magnus pulled Alec in for tight hug.

“Callie was one of our first ever dogs, I grew up with her. She was the reason I started to love dogs.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ neck.

“I am sorry, Alexander.”

“Its okay,” Alec said pulling away, “I have more important issues to deal with.” Alec tried to laugh.

“I am still so sorry. But I will be with you through out all of this, and if your mum is horrible to any of the lightwood children, she doesn’t deserve you all and thats exactly what I will tell her. Im not afraid of her.”

“Thank you Magnus,” he said pulling Magnus in for another hug, “and my mum is a lot better than my father, I haven’t seen him in two years and the last time I saw him he still thinks that being gay is “Just a phase.” I nearly punched him.”

“I would’ve punched him.”

They both chuckled and Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek before pulling away.

“Let’s text your siblings, and we will get you back home.”

“I love you. It feels great to finally be able to say it, instead of bottling up. So now i’m taking full advantage and I am going to say it to you as many times as I want.” Alec smirked, grabbing Magnus’ belt loop to bring him him closer, Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I am completely fine with that. Oh, and I love you too.” Alec rolled his eyes endearingly and leant down and placed a feathery kiss on Magnus’ lips. “Ok, Cintaku, lets go home.”

 

_________________________________

 

“We have a problem.” Alec announced after all his siblings, and Clary, arrived.

“Yes we know Alec. Callie died, Maryse’s only friend and our first ever dog, she decided she was lonely and is now moving back in the same city as us to fix her relationships with us.” Jace said dolefully.

“Nope thats not the only problem.”

“Whats going on Alec?” Izzy asked.

Alec took a deep breath and Magnus placed a comforting hand on the bottom of Alec’s back.

“Mum is going to live with me.”

What?!” All three of them shouted at the same time.

“She rang very upset. And then said she wanted to move here but had no where to go. And then she said she wanted to move in with me until she found a place.”

“And you said yes?” Izzy asked in disbelief.

“What else was I supposed to say?” Alec said defencelessly

“No! You could’ve easily said no, she can come live with me, or Jace and Clary or Max but-“

“She’s not coming to live with me. She abandoned me when I was a teenager. Thats not happening.” Max interrupted grumpily. All the other siblings rolled their eyes.

“Ok not Max’s, but you could’ve said no, you are the oldest and she was horrible to you. Let her live in a hotel, it will do her good, she can’t exactly ask for privileges.” Izzy said coldly.

“But she is our mum Izzy. Yes she abandoned us all, but on the phone she sounded really grateful and sincere and really wanted to patch things up with all of us.”

Izzy seemed to be thinking about what Alec said and sat on the counter stool pondering. Jace was still standing in the hallway with Clary, and Max was sprawled out on the couch sulking like a baby.

“She could come live with me and Clary?” Jace suggested making Clary’s eyes go wide in fear.

“That wouldn’t work, she doesn’t like Clary, sorry Clary.”

Alec laughed and whispered, quite loudly, “I am not surprised.” Making Magnus lightly hit him him on the arm and gave him a stern look.

“Well she will just have to deal with that won’t she? No offence but I think she’d rather live with me and Clary rather than her gay son, who she is just starting to understand, with his boyfriend, and them fucking like rabbits on the daily.”

“Everything you just said was so offensive.” Alec said to hide his blush.

“But he’s right Alexander. I don’t think she is going to cope with me, your very eccentric and colourful boyfriend. And we do fuck like rabbits.” Magnus winked.

“If she doesn’t like you or has a problem with me having a boyfriend, she can leave straight away, because you are not going anywhere.”

“How romantic.” Magnus smiled and cupped Alec’s face to kiss him.

“Stop snogging. We have a big problem that I would like to avoid.” Interrupted Max who was now on the floor stroking Louie.

They all rolled their eyes at Max before Izzy carried on.

“You also work at home ,Alec, Training dogs. Mum has three dogs which isn’t going to help. And mum doesn’t work anymore so she’s just going to be in the way.”

“And judging every move you make lets not forget. Even if she tried to stop herself. And the fact that most of the time there will be 6 dogs in your home Alec."

Now, Alec loved dogs but having to deal with his mother and her three stuck up dogs 24/7 would just be so tiring.

“I have an idea.” Chimed in Izzy.

“Elaborate please.” Max grunted. “She could come live with me. I have one dog, and i’m not there most of the day because of work. PomPom actually likes mum’s dog so thats not a problem. I just dont know how we are going to convince mum to stay at mine because once she’s got an idea theres no turning back.”

For the first time since they all got to Alec’s everyone smiled.

“Well, we pick her up from the airport bring her back here and then tell her She’s staying at Izzys and then before she can say no we just explain how we came to the conclusion. She cant so no after all the facts we throw in her face.” Jace smirked.

Their smiles widened and Alec turned to Izzy, “Are you sure its ok her staying at yours."

“Yes. I mean if she wants to make things right with us then she should be ok. If not, I will just send her to a hotel.”

“Thank you Iz.” Alec said warmly.

All the lightwood siblings gathered into one group hug, while Magnus watched happily. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries with the lightwoods, so instead he got out his phone and took a few pictures of the group hug. When he put his phone away Alec turned around and grabbed his hand.

“Come on. Get in here.” He said and pulled his boyfriend into the group hug, all of them laughing fondly. A warm feeling of joy waved over Magnus and he thinks this is the happiest he’s been.

When the pulled away Jace hugged clary and said, “When Maryse rung me she asked me if I could pick her up from the airport at 8pm. Thats 6 hours from now, do you all want to meet back here then?”

“That great.” Izzy and Alec smiled. They all turned to Max.

“Don’t be surprised If I don’t show up.” He shrugged.

Maryse had abandoned the lightwoods when Max was only 15. Him and Maryse were quite close and he was the most emotional out of the siblings and took it to the heart when their parents left. He hadn’t talked to their parents since and at Christmas he completely ignored everyone. Who could blame him though?

“Max,” Alec soothed before kneeling in front of little lightwood, “you are going to have to face them some day. Yeah she abandoned us. Yes she called me every horrible name in the book, but she wants to make things right with us. What did she say on the phone to you.”

“Well I picked it up and before I said hello she went, ‘Max I know you wont speak to me but I have to tell you that Callie died and i’m coming back to Brooklyn and hope I can make things right…’ and then I hung up because I didn’t want to hear the rest.”

“Buddy. It will be ok, me, Izzy, Jace and Magnus will be here for you and if mums out of line, I will personally fight her.”

They all laughed before Magnus stepped forward too and knelt down beside Max.

“I known it might not seem like it, but i’m sure your mother loves you a lot. And its better having parents and knowing you have that emotional support than having no one right. And Max, you are 21, you are an adult, your mother cannot boss you around anymore, it may seem like it but she can’t, you are not a minor anymore. If you ever want to talk to me, i’m free, even though I may not be your sibling or related to you, I would be happy to talk to you.”

Before he knew it, Max was crying, and Alec was very tearful. Without replying, Max bought Magnus in for tight hug. It surprised Magnus, but he soon melted into the hug.

“Thank you. And you know you are basically family right? I don’t think you are going anywhere anytime soon.” Max croaked into Magnus’ neck.

“Thank you Maxwell.” Magnus whispered when he pulled away.

“Ok I will go. But that doesn’t mean I am talking to her.” Max announced when he stood up.

Magnus walked back over next to Alec who wrapped the man into a tight hug. Alec kissed his forehead.

“Thank you.” Alec said has he rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder standing behind him. Magnus leant back into him.

the two were in their own world, they didn’t realise everyone was smiling at them warmly.

“Get a room you two.” Jace said who was also leaning against his other half.

“Last time I checked, you were in my house.” Alec sassed back.

“I need to go anyway, I have a group training session at 4.” Jace grumbled.

“Clary can come home with me, i’m sure she doesn’t want to see you all sweaty. And thats when Clary blushed deeply and started having a coughing fit.

“I think you broke biscuit.” Magnus said still entangled in Alec.

“Come on, lets leave these two alone. Lets go.” Max ordered pushing everyone out fo the door.

“Bye!” they all said in unison.

When the all finally left ,Magnus spun around facing Alec, their chests touching.

“I better be off too, I gotta get back for Chal and Fry.” Magnus said patting Alec’s toned chest. A wave of disappointment flooded over Alec.

“You will come back though. When my mother comes?” Magnus almost thought he heard a hint of vulnerability in Alec’s voice.

“Of course I will. I’ve got to impress my boyfriends mother don’t I?” Magnus joked making Alec laugh.

“Seriously Alexander, I will be with you, every step of the way. And if your mother tries anything with you, I will hurt her with my special Warlock skills.”

Alec laughed and brought Magnus closer into a warm hug. “Thank you Magnus.”

“No problem Sayang.”

“You’ve got to tell me what some of these Indonesian words mean you know?” Alec smiled into Magnus’ neck.

Magnus pulled away and cupped Alec’s face, “I will give you all the lessons you need.”

He leaned in and pressed a light feathery kiss on Alec’s lips. It quickly became deeper kiss and Alec darted his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. This lasted for a while but Magnus pulled away before things got to heated.

“Oke Koboi, i really need to get back.”

Alec huffed jokingly but pulled away, “you can bring the dogs back if you want.”

“No I will leave them. I do not want your mothers first impression of me to be my devil dogs.”

“It may help.” Alec shrugged.

“Are you saying i’m worse than my dog, Alexander?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“No! No! I just mean that she likes dogs, so maybe shed warm up to you, I don’t know” Alec fretted.

“You are absolutely adorable Alec Lightwood.”

Alec blushed deeply, Magnus kissed the blush away… well he tried.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and led him to the doorway. Before leaving, Magnus turned back to face Alec and kissed him once again.

“We will get through this ok? Even if she is perfect and you don’t need my help, I will be with you every step of the way.”

“I love you so much.”

“Yeah, I think you’ve said that once or twice.” Magnus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes, “Ok. Fine Bane, if you are acting like this you better leave yeah?” He joked.

Magnus scoffed while Alec pushed him outside. When he let got Magnus quickly spun round and kissed Alec’s cheek.

“Goodbye Alexander.” Magnus cooed before strutting away.

“Oh and I love you too.” Magnus shouted not looking back.

Alec chuckled and watched Magnus walk away. He definitely wasn’t staring at his bum. When Magnus was out of his sight he walked back inside and got ready for his moms arrival.

 

_________________________________

 

“How much longer is Jace gonna be?” Max moaned.

It was now 8:15, 15 minutes after mama Lightwoods arrival, and everyone had arrived, and now they were starting to get restless.

“Jace just text me to say that he just found Mum’s luggage and the dogs and they will be here in 20 minutes.” Izzy said.

Max grunted collapsing back on the sofa where Magnus was stroking Louie.

“Louie. Come get your dinner!” Alec shouted from the dog room. Louie quickly obeyed and Alec walked back into the living room smiling to himself, knowing full well what he had just done.

“Me and Louie were having a moment. And you ruined it.” Magnus sulked when Alec came to stand right in front of him. Alec just shrugged innocently and stared down at Magnus, then over to Max who was sulking in a ball next to Magnus.

“Max, I don't think you want mum seeing you like this.” Max didn’t reply but slowly sat up. Magnus moved closer to him and rubbed his back.

Everyone in Alec’s home was absolutely silent until they all heard a knock at the door. They all jumped up and Alec went to open the door.

“Hello.” Alec greeted as he watched his mum storm in with her three dogs followed but Jace and Clary carrying three big suitcases.

Magnus watched an attractive woman, who looked awfully like Isabelle, stride into Alec’s home with her three glamorous dogs and making her son and daughter in law carry her heavy looking bags. She was wearing sunglasses and had a resting bitch face, much like Max’s face when he was grumpy. And was very tall, like Alec.

“Hello Alec.” Maryse said as the two did an awkward hug.

“Hey, mum.” Alec whispered.

Once Jace and Clary had both entered Alec closed the door and walked over to Magnus holding his hand. Maryse took the leads off her three dogs: one of her dogs, the irish setter, stayed at Maryse’s side obediently; the Saluki went over to Magnus and Alec wanting attention and the Dalmatian bounded over to Louie and played a game of tug of war.

Obviously Alec bent down happily and gave the dog a _lot_ of fuss.

“Hello Isabelle.” Maryse said less awkwardly this time and bringing her in for a tight hug.

“Hello mum, how was your flight?”

“It was good except for a baby screaming for four hours straight.” MAryse pulled away and scanned the room for Max.

“Hello, Maxwell.” Maryse said quietly and when Max just made grunting noise and ignored her. Maryse looked down sadly.

Thats when she noticed Magnus. She caught glimpse of another man stroking one of her dogs and followed the body until she was face to face with Magnus.

“Whos this?” Maryse asked no one in particular.

“Mum,” Alec said standing in front of Magnus, “This is Magnus. My boyfriend.”

Maryse’s reaction deserved a award. Her eyes went wide, as wide as the ones from the cartoon. She also stood frozen in place for a couple of minutes staring at the two holding hands.

“Thats…erm… very nice. Nice to um meet you Magnus.” Maryse finally said. Magnus nearly laughed, Maryse started to remind him of Alec.

“The pleasure is all mine, i’ve heard lots about you.” Mostly bad things but Magnus didn’t need to say that.

“Right. how long have you two been….” She trailed off.

“Dating? Its been about 2 months. Officially? I don’t know.” Magnus lied. He knew, it was a week tomorrow. Yes its pathetic, after a week of actually properly dating they are already in love, but the little over a month they had before that, they may as well have been dating.

“Right well, where am I staying Alec?”

“Well… we kind of have to talk to you about that.”

“What are you talking about Alec?” Maryse raised one eyebrow.

“Right um well er.”

“spit it out Alec.” She said nastily and then apologised.

“You are coming to live with me mum.” Izzy interrupted.

“But-“

“No Maryse you don’t get a say in this. Respectfully. You are not going to live with Alec because lets face it you two don’t have a good relationship. And yes, you want to live with him to make things better, but that wont help because you are going from one extreme to another. You are going to be spending time with him 24/7. He also trains his dogs at home, and you have retired so you will be in the way of his work. He also has a boyfriend with two dogs. Magnus sleeps over most nights and they probably want privacy, not their mum cock blocking them. With Magnus’ two dogs, your 3 and Louie. There is going to be loads of dogs round. And yes you all love dogs but seven dogs?”

Jace stopped waiting for a reaction. His mum just nodded understandingly before he carried on.

“You can’t live with Max because… well he has a one bedroom apartment. And then mine and Clary’s we already have a chaotic house with all our dogs. But Iz’s? She has a spare bedroom, with one dog who gets one with your dogs. She also has a job and uses out most of the day everyday, so you wont rip each other apart.”

Maryse seemed to be considering this and after a while she started speaking again.

“Ok I understand. And I agree with your decision.”

_Well that went better than they expected._

“Really?”

“Yes Alec, we have a lot to work on with our relationship and living with you probably would make it worse. And once I found a house I will be out of your hair. I want to fix all my relationships Especially yours and Max’s. Izzy can we go home now, i’ve had a long day.”

“Yeah sure mum. I will take you home.”

Thank you. Margo, Milo and Lupin heel, we are going. Bye everyone. And it was nice meeting you, introduce me to your dogs soon.”

Magnus took that by surprise, that she actually acknowledged him. So did Alec.

“Definitly.”

MAryse gave them all a small smile and then left. As soon as the door shut everyone gave a huge sign of relief.

“Well that went better than expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I am so sorry for the wait. i have had loads of exams but they are all finished now. from now on I want to go slower with my updates. not that slow, like a week in between or something. I want my chapters to get better and a bit longer, so I don't want to rush them. the updates wont be more than three weeks, the latest i've ever updated is 10 days after, but if it don't somehow go over two weeks I will let you all know.
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates on my fic and my spam about Malec. I also have a malec fic thread on my account if any of you want more pics to read. 
> 
> twitter: @cryingovermalec
> 
> thank you for reading this and thank you for being patient.
> 
> leave some nice comments or if I did a mistake 
> 
>  
> 
> see you lads soon


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen comes back
> 
> Malec + Maryse
> 
> DOGS
> 
> and keeping up with the kardashians?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bit of a longer chapter for you guys...
> 
> this is one of my favourite episodes I wrote, I really enjoyed doing it... so enjoy reading it lads

It had been a couple of days and things had been going okay. Izzy had told Alec that Maryse had been causing no trouble and has been keeping out of Izzy’s hair when she was home. While Izzy was at work Maryse had been walking all four dogs and had done the housework. When Jace wasn’t training he had spent some time with their mum, and Alec hadn’t seen her for the three days since she had been there, although they did text once or twice.

As it was Wednesday Alec had only one client, Helen and Alessa, and later on Maryse was coming to Alec’s to spend time with her son and Magnus. Of course Alec was hesitant at first but Magnus had eased him and seemed to be not worried at all.

“Alexander.” A voice interrupted Alec’s voice.

“Hmmm?”

“Someone just knocked. Its probably Helen.” Magnus replied smiling next to him.

“Oh right yep.” Alec quickly stood up and opened the door.

“Hey Alec!” Helen greeted happily.

“Hey Helen, Hey Alessa. You staying today?” He asked hopefully.

“Actually no. Not today, I have a date.” Helen blushed.

“Ah, who’s the lucky lady?” Magnus asked, popping up from behind Alec.

Helen’s blush deepened. “Actually you know her. Alec its your friend, Aline?”

Both of the men’s eyes widened and so did their smiles.

“Its about time.” Magnus smiled.

“What?” Aline asked innocently.

“Oh come on. That 5 seconds you met that one time, you’ve both been swooning over each other. Aline has been speaking non stop about you and don’t pretend you haven’t subtly been texting me questions about her.” Alec laughed, Magnus also chuckling into Alec’s neck.

“I hate you both.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell us later after your date. But go you are gonna be late. We can keep Alessa a bit longer if your date goes over bit.” Alec winked pushing Helen out of the house.

Once they shut the door behind Helen Alec took the lead of Alessa and turned to Magnus.

“you are staying here tonight aren’t you?”

“Of course. Ive got a spare set of clothes for tonight, some for tomorrow so I can stay over. And stuff for the pups. If its ok I’m gonna put the dogs into your dog room for an hour so they don’t interrupt? Its bad enough me distracting you while you are working let alone the pups.” Magnus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes endearingly and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist. “Of course you can put the dogs in there, thats what the room is for. And you’d be distracting me even if you weren’t here so id rather have you here.”

Alec leant down and placed one soft kiss onto the corner of Magnus’ mouth.

“Okay Alexander, before we get too excited, you have a dog to train… who is currently being humped by your dog.”

“Louie! Off Alessa!” Alec shouted mortified.

Magnus leant into Alec as he laughed uncontrollably.

“It’s not funny, Magnus!” Alec moaned.

“Oh, darling, but it is.”

Alec hushed and untangled himself from Magnus.

“Alessa. Come here girl. Gooooood girl.” Alec cooed, ruffling up her fur.

Magnus laid out on the sofa once he put the dogs in the other room. Louie followed him and jumped up onto Magnus, not being aware of where he placed his paws.

“Ok Lessie let’s see what you remember from last time.”

 

_________________________________

 

After an hour an half Helen finally came to pick up Alessa. She entered Alec’s home with a massive smile on her face and another blush forming. When Magnus tried to ask her about the date she changed the subject and didn’t talk about it. That was okay, they would get all the gossip from Aline later on. When Helen left, they both pretended that they didn’t see Aline in her car, and how they made out 5 minutes before they left. Magnus and Alec had end up giggling like 12 year olds but they didn’t care.

Maryse wasn’t coming round until 6pm, it was now 2pm so they had time to kill. Magnus and Alec had ended up curled up on the sofa watching more re runs of Keeping up with the Kardashians. That was always what they watched together: on their first date they had accidentally came across the show, both of them knew of the Kardashians but never actually seen the show. Anyway, the show had peeked their interest and decided to start it from the beginning. It always sparked a heated conversation of who is the hottest kardashian or who would they fuck if they had the chance. 5 seasons in, it was an understatement to say they were obsessed.

“See if I was straight I would totally date Khloe.” Alec said munching on a pack of Cheetos.

“Mmm, I would go for Kim.”

“What because you are so into big butts?” Alec joked.

Magnus, who was laying on top of Alec, turned over so their chests were touching. Magnus snaked his hands down to Alec’s bum and squeezed it.

“You are right Alexander. I do love big butts, especially yours.

Alec looked down at Magnus with an unreadable expression and then gulped hard.

“Stop. And look, Kris just hired a personal trainer lets see how long that lasts.”

Magnus chuckled into Alec’s chest as the other man turned up the Tv. However they weren’t even watching the show for 5 minutes before a rush of alerts came through Alec’s phone. The couple shared curious looks as Magnus sat up so he could see the texts.

 

**3 unread Messages From the Gay Gang**

 

**_From Maia:_ **

_Aline Penhallow. Do not think you can get out of talking about your date Missy._

 

**_From Simon:_ **

_Oh yeah. Your date was today. Tell us the details man._

 

**_From Aline:_ **

_I hate you all._

 

———

 

**_From Alec:_ **

_Hey! Im minding my own business here!_

 

_**From Aline:** _

_Dont pretend you and Magnus weren’t going to ask me later._

 

**_From Alec:_ **

_And don’t you pretend you two weren’t making out on my driveway. Seriously Aline control yourself._

 

**_From Maia:_ **

_OH. MY. FUCK._

 

**_From Simon:_ **

_You just got owneeeed. *mic drop*_

 

**_From Aline:_ **

_You knew about that?!_

 

**_From Alec:_ **

_Are you kidding me? You didn’t exactly hide it from us. You were on my driveway for ages man. I think Magnus may have some pictures._

 

**_From Maia:_ **

_Magnus! Send!1!1!1_

 

**_From Aline:_ **

_See, I was going to tell you how the date went but you all have been so rude, I will not._

 

**_From Alec:_ **

_I could just text Helen…_

 

**Aline has left the group chat**

 

**_From Simon:_ **

_She really just left… I cant believe it._

 

**_From Maia:_ **

_She will tell us soon enough._

 

**Maia added Aline to the group chat.**

 

**_From Aline:_ **

_Don’t think i’m gonna tell you now_

 

The 2 men laughed while Alec silently put his phone back in his pocket.

They sat watching the tv for a couple more hours until Magnus realised he needed to get ready. Alec moaned but Magnus had pulled away saying, “Ive got to look the best for you mother, cintaku.” And thats how Alec found himself laying on the floor playing with the three dogs. It was lucky that Louie had started to finally get along with Chalupa and Fry. He really didn’t know what he would do if they didn’t get along. Louie’s feelings were always priority for Alec so if Louie had a problem spending a lot of times with Magnus’ dogs, then he would probably have to end things. He would hate doing it but he couldn’t live with his dog being grumpy for eternity. The things you would do for you pet. Although, every once in a while Louie would go and sit on his own, probably wanting some time alone. Who could blame him though?

After a while, Alec’s back started to hurt so he got up and decided it was time for him to get ready. But when he walked into the bedroom he was faced with a naked Magnus looking through his bag of what to wear. Alec stood in the doorway frozen in place not knowing what to do. His mouth had dropped down to his feet and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was drooling over Magnus’ golden naked body.

“Liking what you see Alexander?” Magnus smirked as he caught Alec’s gaze.

Alec didn’t say anything instead he stared at Magnus, who was standing, still naked, watching him, and licked his lips. Magnus knew exactly was he was doing and stood watching Alec suffer.

As Magnus stood closer to Alec, Alec couldn’t take it anymore and growled, surging Magnus into a passionate kiss. Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus and jumped into his arms. Alec grabbed Magnus’ bare butt and squeezed roughly. Magnus groaned into Alec’s mouth and momentarily pulled away, Alec chasing his lips.

“Bed, Now.” Magnus said breathlessly.

Alec obeyed and they both collapsed onto the bed. Magnus rolled over so he was no on top of the other man. Magnus’ hands roamed Alec’s body while he placed hot, wet kissed down Alec’s body. When he got to Alec’s pants he stared up at Alec for a moment, who looked like the definition of sex. When he caught his eye, he squeezed the other mans obvious bulge making the younger man groan. Magnus then carried on to pull down Alec’s zipper with his teeth not looking away from him.

 

_________________________________

 

Getting ready after that, rendered to be very difficult. After the first time, Magnus and Alec tried to get ready but they had ended up ripping each others clothes off, once again and went for round two. Once they had realised the time, and that they only had 30 minutes until Maryse arrived, they had literally leaped off the bed and rushed to get readily. Luckily Maryse had text to say she was running late, otherwise they would’ve never been ready.

“Damn you for your hot, sexy body.” Alec had shouted to Magnus as he finished cleaning the rest off of the stuff of the coffee table.

“It is a gift.” Magnus smiled as he walked out of the the dogs haven, after putting food down for the dogs.

Alec chuckled but before he could reply there was a knock at the door. The two exchanged nervous looks before Alec leaped over the couch and in 2 strides he had reached the door.

“Hello mum.” Alec greeted.

“Hello Alec.”Maryse gave him a small smile before she got distracted by Louie.

“Hey Lou, Lou!” Maryse exclaimed excitedly.

Alec hated when his mum called his dog Lou Lou. Magnus had. To hide his amused chuckle at Alec’s disgusted face.

Maryse laughed when Louie rolled onto his back, “Aren’t you adorable, yes you are, yes you are!”

“Mum.” Alec interrupted looking down at her, “Where’s your dogs?”

“They all were sleeping and I didn’t want to- OH! Who are you two cuties?” Maryse squeaked looking at the two bundles of fluff who were begging for attention.

Alec looked at Magnus who seemed to be in a daze. Alec coughed to get his attention.

“Oh, yes, these two cuties are mine, Chalupa and Fry.”

Maryse laughed endearingly, “Im guessing this one is chalupa,” pointing to the bigger and fatter of the two, “and this ones Fry?” Pointing to the other with the curly mane.

It was Magnus’ turn to laugh, “Yes, exactly. See someone gets it Alexander.”

Alec gave him a death stare, and Maryse replied with a confused look as she finally stood up pulling her full attention on the two.

“Alexander thinks I gave my sayangs stupid names and he doesn’t understand why I called them that. Right Alexander? Magnus stroked Alec’s arm and gave him and amused smile. Alec still gave Magnus a death stare.

“Always the brightest of bulbs aren’t we Alec?” Maryse replied.

Alec gave the most comical offensive look and scoffed hardly.

Magnus and Maryse broke into fits of giggles while Alec just stared at them. Who would’ve though Maryse Lightwood and Magnus Bane would get on like a house on fire.

“Only joking Alec.” Maryse said wiping a tear from a face.

Once the two calmed down they all made their way over to Alec’s couch, Maryse sitting on the single and Magnus and Alec sitting so close to each other they may as well be sitting on a single.

Maryse watched intently with a glint in her eyes.

“so Magnus tell me something about you. Where did you grow up?"

Alec watched closely as a hint of sadness washed over Magnus’ face, it only lasted a second so Alec thought he imagined it. Either way, Alec pulled Magnus’ hand into his own and squeezed It gently.

“Well I was born in Indonesia and moved here when I was 16.”

“Why was that?” Maryse asked innocently.

Before Alec could make an excuse so Magnus didn’t have to answer, the other man was already speaking.

“Oh just some… family issues.”

Maryse must’ve hinted the sadness in his voice and maybe his facial expressions as she apologised profusely and dropped the topic to both the men’s relief.

“So what do you do for a living?”

“I own club called pandemonium. Built the business all on my own and im so proud how successful it has become.” Magnus beamed, “and it has just occurred to me Alexander’s never been, you should come with me some time.”

“I don’t like dancing." Alec said plainly.

“Oh come on Alexandeeeer, do it for me please? Magnus pouted and of course Alec couldn’t refuse anything Magnus asked especially when-

“Ok fine, one time.” Alec said quickly getting that image out of his face.

“Yaay!” Magnus cheered pulling Alec for a quick kiss.

When they broke apart they both turned to Maryse again who was smiling widely.

“Right, what do you want from takeout.” Alec asked to break the awkward silence. 

 

_________________________________

 

After they ate their takeouts, they spent the rest of the night talking about life, Maryse telling embarrassing stories of toddler Alec while Magnus laughed hysterically. MAryse even exchanged her favourite memories of her former dog, Callie which almost brought tears to both of the Lightwoods face.

“I think its time for me to leave you.” Maryse had said after a while and Alec followed her outside while Magnus waited for them inside giving the two privacy.

“Thank you mum. Thank you for trying, thank you for being here.” Alec said and he couldn’t help when he pulled his mum into a tight hug.

“Thank you for letting me come Alec.” MAryse muffled and waited until they both pulled away to carry on.

“I should’ve never treated you like I did. It was a time where you needed both me and you father and we failed you.” Mqryse said solemnly.

“Mum, its ok, its all in the past now.”

“That doesn’t make it right son. Look how many years I missed in all my children’s life. I was the most horrible to you Alec, I am so sorry to have abandoned you just because you like men. Look how happy you and Magnus are? Im so glad you found love Alec, after everything thats happened.” Maryse almost cried with tears in her eyes.

“It’s ok mum, I forgive you, I may have been a stuck up bitch at the time, but I understand why you did that you did, even if it was wrong. Be we are ok mum, just don't go back to how things were ok?”

“I will definitely not do that.” They both laughed.

“And Alec, I’m sorry your father doesn’t talk to you yet, he will come around eventually.”

“I wouldn’t talk to him anyway, he cheated on you mum, you never deserved him and he did us all a favour by leaving.”

Maryse brought Alec into another hug.

“You are so brave, and i’m so proud of you.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, so instead he pulled away from the hug before asking,

“Have you been in touch with Max yet.”

“Ive tried but he never answers anymore. I need to see him soon.”

“You do know why he won't talk to right?”

“Of course I do! I left him when he was just A teenager just because I was depressed because your father left us. I dont know why I did it Alec, after all I knew how much I hurt you, abandoning you, and then I just did it again to my three other children, one who was a mere teenager and needed me the most. I wont blame him if he never talks to me again.”

“Mum. All he wants is for you to apologise and for you to be there. He may not talk to you right away, but he will come around eventually.”

“Yeah. I thought about seeing him tomorrow, he may not even let em in.”

“Come on, he may be a stubborn and giant 21 year old, but he’s not that cruel. He wants to make up with you.”

“Yeah, you are right.” Maryse said quietly.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. Its something I have to do on my own, and if you come it makes It seem like I dont want to be there. But thank you Alec.”

“No thank you mum. Magnus seems to like you.” Alec grinned.

Maryse cupped Alec’s face, “You don’t need to thank me, and get back in there with your boyfriend, i’m sure he’s eagerly waiting for you."

Maryse started to walk away and then Alec called her name again and when she whirled back around he carried on.

“I am sorry I ruined you ‘find a wife’ plan.”

MAryse looked sad then, “Alec, seriously its ok, I have two other sons for that. And now I get to have 2 son in laws and 2 daughter in laws, its equal now.”

They both laughed as Maryse got into the car.

When Alec returned back into the house, he walked over Magnus and tiredly fell on him, making the other one chuckle.

“Are you okay sayang?”

“‘M Tired.” Was all he said.

“Ok, princess, lets get you to bed.” Magnus laughed and lifted the other man up so he was holding Alec in a bridal carry. However, Alec was too exhausted to argue instead he curled into Magnus more.

“Thank you babe.”

“Thats okay, sweet pea” Magnus smiled trying to ignore the fact that Alec had called him babe for the first time as he dropped him onto the bed.

They both fell asleep pretty quickly after that, hugging each other tightly not wanting to let the each other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Magnus + Alec, Jace + Clary, Maia + Gretel and now Aline + Helen... who do we need to couple up next...
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it 
> 
> Tweet me!: @cryingovermalec
> 
> BOIS 4 DAYS!!!!!
> 
> P.S. does anyone ship Louie and Alessa?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MADZIE
> 
> MAX
> 
> MAGNUS' SQUADRON
> 
> AND DOGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really a filler chapter and nothing more... sorry about that

“So you are telling me… you invited me here because your clients owner is really hard to talk to, and because she’s close to my age, you want me to talk to her?” Asked Max in disbelief.

“Yes, Exactly!” She’s 18 years old, and I don’t know what to say to her. Do you like barbies? Do you have any other pets? She cant even drink yet Max! I love her dog and she’s adorable but like Its just very awkward.”

Max laughed, “Why didn’t you ask your boyfriend for help, I could’ve been at work.”

“I know Target gives you a Fridays off, you tell us all the time. And as for Magnus, I think he’s gone out with his friends because they all had a day off today.”

“You think?” Max raised an eyebrow.

Alec just shrugged, “I am not in charge of what he does.”

Max laughed once again, “When are they coming then?”

“about half an hour.”

“Lets get ready then.”

 

_________________________________

 

“Magnus, we really need to meet the man who has stole you heart.” Tessa said from the couch.

“Yes I know, I just may have to ease him into the fact that my friends are: a Spanish nutcase, who’s disappears from time to time - seriously where did you go the other day; a grumpy Englishman; a therapist, a nurse and someone who looks weirdly like my boyfriend, in a polyamorous relationship and a soft caring doctor.”

“Hold on. Before we carry on what did Raphael do? Will asked from the same couch as Tessa.

“Well-“ Magnus started but was interrupted by Raphael.

“escucha. asi que, Magnus came round to mine and ragnors telling us that, era Perra had come back. So I Took it into my own hands and went to her house and threatened her. She had always been scared of me, so I said, “if you are even near Magnus and his boyfriend, I will physically kill you and you know what i’m capable of.” When Raphael said this, the man actually smiled and seemed very happy with himself. So did everyone else.

“Muchas, gracias Raphael.” Magnus exclaimed as he pulled Raphael into a tight hug.

Raphael was so please with himself he even melted into the hug. Ragnor’s clear cough broke there hug, “So this boy toy of yours, you said he looks weirdly like will.”

“Yes, I didn’t notice it at first and now I do.”

“Always falling for the attractive once aren’t you bane?” Will smirked.

Magnus gave him a condescending look and flipped him off. Then Magnus got an idea.

“I have photos, of him if you wanna see!” It was more a statement than it was a a question.

When Tessa and Catarina nodded their heads eagerly, Magnus fished his phone out and when straight to the “Alexander” folder. He had so many pictures of him he had to make them into a folder so he could find them.

“This is a selfie we took when we first met each other.”

The two girls studied the phone before inspecting will.

“I can see it, he really does look like you.”

And thats when all 7 of them were gathered closely together looking at pictures of Alec.

“Magnus, I swear if theres any nudes of him here, or dick pics, I will shoot myself.”

“Thats for a different folder.” Magnus winked.

“Magnus!” Tessa shouted hitting him. Magnus just ignored her finding the picture he wanted to find.

“Ah. This one is one of my favourites.” It was a picture of Alec sitting on the couch with Chalupa and Fry licking his face. Alec looked disgusted yet he see the pure joy that he was hiding. “Ah, no this one is my favourite.” Magnus managed to say in-between chuckles. It was an accidental picture of Alec mid sneeze. Somehow Alec still looked beautiful which seemed impossible to Magnus. He wasn’t even supposed to take a photo and yet it happened and when magnus was sad he would just look at the picture and instantly laugh.

“boy toy is renamed to sneezy.” Ragnor said and Raphael had given him an approved look.

“Or you could just call him Alec?” Magnus sarcastically said

“That takes the fun out of it.” Raphael said.

Magnus rolled his eyes, put his phone away and sat back on the couch

“I can’t be bothered to make lunch, Let’s go Takis.” Magnus said and no one complained.

 

_________________________________

 

“Madzie! Hi.” Alec greeted when he opened the door.

“Hey Jasper!” Alec laughed as the Boston terrier jumped onto his legs.

“Hey Alec, thank you for seeing us again, you are being a little rascal aren’t you, yes you are, yes you are!”

“Right… and this is my brother Max, he came over and I said he could stay. If thats ok?”

Madzie looked behind Alec and smiled at the tall man who seemed to be frozen in place. His mouth was hanging down to his knees and was staring at the 18 year old. Madzie blushed before waving.

“Hey, I am Madzie, and this is my disobedient Boston Terrier.”

When Max didn’t reply Alec cleared his throat bringing him back to the present.

“Oh.. um… sorry.. Im Max. I have three dogs who… aren’t here right now. Excuse me.” Max stuttered and ran off to the bedroom.

Alec frowned and turned to Madzie who was grinning yet still blushing, “Escuse me for a second.”

Before Madzie could reply Alec rushed off to the bedroom where Alec was sitting at the bed with his head in his hands.

“OK, what was that.”

“Seriously Alec? Did you see that woman she’s fucking beautiful!”

“First of all, I am gay and she’s 10 years younger than me.”

Max rolled his eyes, “Alec, I. Know you are gay, its kind of hard not to when you are making out with your boyfriend in front of us.”

“That was uncalled for.” Alec grumbled.

“Anyway, that girl In the other room is beautiful and adorable, and has the cutest dog and ugh.” Max fell back onto the bed.

“I think someone has a crush.”

“No, thats stupid. Crushes are like what people say when they’ve never been in a relationship.”

“You’ve had one girlfriend Max, you are young.” Alec said in amusement.

“I know that Alec, and you know how that turned out.”

“You are afraid if you do end up pursuing relationship with someone else, you will screw it up.” Alec said, more like a statement than anything else.

“Which is stupid because i’ve seen her for 10 seconds and barely spoke.”

“We didn’t specify you would be in a relationship with.”

Alec laughed as Max groaned even more.

“Ok little Lightwood, I gotta get back out there to do what she payed me to do. You dont have to come out if you dont want to.

Surely enough, 15 minutes later, Max joined Madzie and Alec. And while Alec was training Jasper, Max and Madzie talked and it was adorable. To be honest, it was like they were on a date and at some points Alec felt like he was third wheeling. They weren’t flirting or anything, actually they kind of were, Alec just didn’t understand Heterosexual relationships that much even if they were basically the same.

He pretended not to notice Madzie handing over her phone number and scrunching it up into Max’s hands. He also pretended not to notice the massive smile on his little brothers face.

“Shut up.” Max said, but not maliciously.

“Didn’t say anything.” Alec had replied, putting his hands up in defence.

 

_________________________________

 

**_From Alexander:_ **

_So Max is basically in love with one of my clients… x_

 

Magnus smiled from his sofa. His friends had left about half an hour ago which was probably for the best since they wouldn’t let it go, seeing him smiling this widely from a text and how his heart skipped a bit when he saw the kiss at the end. Honestly the things that Alec did to him was beyond him. His boyfriend would actually be the death of him.

 

**_To Alexander:_ **

_Oh no, its basically Aline and Helen all over again. Can you find a nice person for my friend Ragnor next, he needs someone to cheer him up? xx_

 

**_From Alexander:_ **

_Haha, im on it. x_

 

Magnus felt like that was the time to stop the conversation. The conversation didn’t seem to be going anywhere. But Magnus hasn’t seen his boyfriend all day and as pathetic as it is he misses his hazel eyes and beautiful face. So of Course he wants to see him or even talk to him.

 

**_To Alexander:_ **

_Do you want to come to mine tonight? xx_

 

The reply was almost instant.

 

**_From Alexander_ **

_Of course! I will get Louie and be there in ten._

 

And barely 10 minutes there was a knock at Magnus’ door. He immediately left off the couch and opened the door.

“Hey!” Alec exclaimed and was about to pull Magnus in for a tight kiss but Magnus got distracted.

“Hey Louie!” Magnus smiled at the doberman who was trying to get his attention. He was fully aware of what he just did to Alec. Magnus gave Louie a fuss and then looked up to see a gumpy looking Alec with his arms folded.

Magnus smiled innocently and snaked his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec tried to look unfazed but when Magnus pulled him into a kiss he instantly melted and laughed against Alec’s mouth.

“I missed you.” Magnus whispered in a husky voice. Alec grumbled something that Magnus didn’t hear.

“I am sorry, speak English please I don’t speak mumble jumble.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I said I cant believe you said hello to my dog before me.”

“Oh come on. Dont pretend you dont do that. In fact I can recall many times you have done that to my dogs.”

“Ok thats true.”

“See Alexander, I am always right.” Magnus said after he kissed Alec’s nose.

“MMm,I don’t know about that.”

“See i’m going to ignore that, and instead im going to ask you the gossip between Maxwell and dear Old Madzie.”

Alec laughed and let Magnus drag him onto the couch.

“Well Max is basically in love with Madzie. He said that she’s beautiful and adorable and he loves her dog and then stye flirted the whole session and then she gave him her number, but i’m not supposed to know that.”

Magnus laughed as he snuggled into Alec closer and the three dogs following.

“a very excited Izzy also called me on the way here. She has started talking to this random guy on tinder. She said to me ‘Big brother he’s so so attractive and he’s so lovely, and he lives here in new york and guess what? He has a dog! Have I mentioned he’s attractive? Alec he has some abs on him too.” Alec said mimicking Izzy with a very high pitched voice.

“Sounds like the last two lightwoods have potentially found love."

“Im not so sure. If its another hot tinder guy then they will have sex and something will never come of it, and most men aren’t really who they say they are anyway. And Madzie is a lovely girl but she’s barely legal"

“We can buy her drinks.” Magnus smirked.

“You are a bad influence.”

Before Magnus could deny that statement Alec’s phone started to ring. Alec answered it instantly when Izzys number came up on his phone.

“Hey Iz, you are on speaker.”

“Hello Isabelle.” Magnus greeted.

“Oh! Magnus thats great you are here, I need to ask for a favour.”

“Sure no problem darling what is it?”

“Im assuming Alec told you about tinder guy?” Izzy said and Alec knew a smile was on her face.

Magnus and Alec exchanged glances, “He just told me. I heard he has very nice abs.”

Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus kissed his cheek.

“Oh my god yes he does! And he’s 100% legit and he’s so lovely!”

“Be careful Iz.” Alec grumbled. Magnus loved when Alec turned into protective big brother.

“I will big bro. And thats why I think you will like my idea.”

The couple shared intrigued glances.

“Explain, Iz.”

“Okay, so tinder guy, his name is Zachary, which I know is an attractive name am I right? Well he asked me on date for tomorrow. And because we both live in Brooklyn I said hey we can go to pandemonium, and he said he’s been there before.”

“Absolutely not.” Alec said loudly.

“Ok i’m not being funny, you are not the boss of me, so im going anyway but I thought you’d feel better since its your boyfriends club and all.”

Alec sighed deeply and was interrupted by Magnus.

“Well I for one think it is a great idea and I will be there tomorrow. Alec hasn’t been to my club yet he could come to, saving all the “hows izzy?” Texts” Magnus said smugly and look at Alec who was giving him a death stare.

“Oh, Alec that will be great! You will love pandemonium obviously and you can meet Zach, I promise he’s lovely and you will love him because you know, you love attractive men.”

“Now now Isabelle,” Magnus interrupted, “I can’t have men flirting with my boyfriend or have many attractive men within eye site can I?” They both giggled together.

“But Alexander will definitely be going, I’ve been asking him to go with me for some time now, so you’ve helped me out and I will look forward to meet this Zach.”

“Hey! What if im busy Tomorrow night!” Alec moaned.

“Are you Alexander?” Magnus raised his eyebrow.

“No.” Alec said lamely. Izzy tried to hold in her chuckle.

“Great!” Izzy and Magnus squeaked.

“We will be meeting at 7pm I will meet you there. Dont get in the way of us though because it still is a date you two.”

“Trust me Alexander and I will be having an amazing time won’t we cintaku.”

Alec groaned and the two laughed.

“Ok cool bye Alec. Bye Magnus.”

“Bye.” The couple said in unison.

When Alec ended the call he turned to his boyfriend, “you realise you are not getting sex tonight because you are making me go tomorrow.”

Magnus looked mockingly offended, “I can live without sex for one night Darling, im not a sex freak. Although you are quite irresistible.”

Magnus cupped his boyfriends face and kissed him slowly. And soon enough it turned into a hot and frenzied kiss. Alec pulled away.

“Ok, this isn’t going to work Magnus. And plus its late and im going to bed are you going to join me? No funny business though”

Magnus laughed happily and let Alec pull him up and lead him into the bedroom. They both stripped into their boxers and Magnus watched Alec stare blatantly at his abs.

“No funny business huh?” Magnus said as he got into bed, Alec, Louie and the two pups following.

“I never said it wouldn’t be hard for me…” Alec said quietly.

“Poor Alexander, not being able to resist his god like boyfriend.” Magnus smiled as he snuggled into Alec. The other man instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus. He kissed Magnus’ neck and tucked his head into the crook of Magnus’ shoulder.

“Night Magnus.” Alec said sleepily.

“Night Madu.”

They both slipped into a deep sleep and definitely didn’t dream about having sex together and they definitely didn’t wake up with some morning wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been meaning to add Zach into the story for quite a while. he's the first proper character ive made up in this story so im excited for you to meet him
> 
> how do you feel about Madzie and Max?
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be awesome and very crazy


	19. Chapte 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PANDEMONIUM 
> 
> MALEC
> 
> IZZY AND ZACH

“You are _Definitely_ not going to be wearing that at my club” Magnus said entering his bedroom.

Magnus had definitely dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing a pink tight shirt with a black waistcoat and black tight ripped jeans that were basically painted on. He was wearing two glittery ear cuffs on each ear and had glitter all over his face. He wore a couple of necklaces that showed off his chest beautifully. His eyeliner was more winged than usual. Alec nearly drooled, hell he actually was.

So when Magnus saw him in baggy jeans and a black jumpy with holes in and his hair not even brushed, Alec thinks he nearly had a heart attack.

“Whats wrong with this?” Alec exclaimed.

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Everything! Firstly you need to do something with your hair even though it looks like we just had sex, which we did but it needs to be at least brushed. Some tighter pants maybe, and a shirt that doesn’t have holes? I want to show off my hot boyfriend to all my colleagues and everyone there. I also want people to see us together and in love so people dont try and flirt with you or protective boyfriend will be unleashed.”

“Is it bad I want to see you unleash protective boyfriend?” Alec smirked.

“Of course not, im very sexy when im protective. But don’t change the subject, I know theres nicer things in your closet. May I?” Magnus said pointing to Alec’s small wardrobe.

“Be my guest. I doubt you will find anything better though.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and went through Alec’s wardrobe. From behind Alec had a very good angle, staring at Magnus’ bum. He stared at Magnus until the man made a pleased sound.

“Aha, I found something. Told you I could find something Alexander.” Magnus poked his tongue out at Alec.

Magnus handed Alec a denim shirt and tight black jeans that even Magnus knew were too tight for him. So Alec raised his eyebrow.

“Your butt looks great in those jeans. Sue me.” The two men laughed and Magnus watched Alec take off his clothes and put the other set on.

“See now you look like you are going to a club.” Magnus hummed approvingly and squeezed Alec’s bum.

“When is izzy getting there?” Magnus said after Alec had let out a surprised yelp.

“Shes probably already there since we are late.”

“we didn’t have a set time to be there darling.”

Magnus kissed away the frown that was put on Alec and wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist.

“Are you ready to go darling?”

“As ready as ill ever be.” Alec murmured.

“Come on, it wont be that bad cintaku, lets treat it as a date, since we cant stalk Izzy and tinder guy all night. We will have fun, and maybe if you are very good I have a room in the back of the club that we could use for… things.”

Alec blushed deeply which made Magnus smile. Since they had started dating Alec had become less shy and wouldn’t blush as much as he used to. And as much as Magnus sometimes missed that blush, it brought a warm feeling to his heart that Ale was getting used to Magnus’ antics.

“And If I remember correctly, Maia is working tonight.” Magnus said as he took his boyfriends hand and they started walking to the club.

They walked in silence for while not letting go of each other until Alec broke the silence.

“I have a question.” Alec softly said in almost a whisper.

“Yes darling?”

“What does cintaku and sayang mean?” Magnus looked up at Alec, both of them still walking.

“It means my love and darling in Indonesian, why?”

“well you always called me it, and other random things and I never knew what they meant. I jus remembered you telling me you didn’t have very good experiences in Indonesia.”

“Well yes, as you know, my mother killed herself and I never knew my father, and my step dad was abusive to my mum and thats why I left. But I still like to keep memories and things from Indonesia you know because thats where I grew up. The Indonesian language is beautiful, and I like to speak as much of it as possible but sadly no one knows what I am saying. Im also fluent in Spanish, but I only speak to Raphael in Spanish but even then its only random words and every now and again it would be a sentence or if its a private conversation. But yes I didn’t have good experiences but I do remember Indonesia to be a beautiful place.” Magnus said softly and realised they had stopped just outside of pandemonium.

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” Alec smiled and cupped Magnus’ face to kiss him.

“I would also like to learn Indonesian.” Alec blurted out.

Magnus paused squeezing Alec’s hand tighter, “Really?”

“Yes. I don’t want to hold you back from speaking Indonesian. Id like to talk to you, in your first language… cintaku.”

Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec again. This time is was a rough kiss needing more. And for the thousandth time that day Magnus wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

“Aku cinta Kamu. It means I love you, that can be the first thing I teach you.”

“I will be using that one a lot then.” Alec smirked.

“I know you will tampan."

And then Alec went into fits of giggles and nearly ended up on the floor.

“Are you ok Alexander.” Magnus inquired when Alec pulled himself together again.

“Oh yeah, im sorry, it wasn’t that funny. I just thought you called me a tampon, thats all."

“You are so immature.” Magnus said with a wide grin on his face. “come on lets go inside.” Magnus said and dragged Alec into the pandemonium.

The first thing Alec noticed when he walked into pandemonium was the loudness. The music was turned up to full volume and there were people everywhere. The second thing Alec noticed was Magnus. How he seemed to be in his element. He looked amazing. His clothes went with the lights of the club and he looked so elated it made Alec feel it too. And in simpler words, Alec wanted to have his way with him right there and then.

Magnus dragged him to the bar where Maia was pouring a drink for an attractive man who was also at the bar.

“Hello Maia.” Magnus when they reached the bar

When Maia turned round to see not only Magnus but Alec swell her grin grew even wider.

“What brings you two love birds here?” “Izzys got a date, her big brother here wanted to intervene. This is just an excuse for me to drag Alec here for a date.”

Maia laughed happily but before she could say anything the man who was sitting at the bar.

“Excuse me. Sorry to to interrupt did you say that Isabelle was your sister?”

Magnus and Alec shared confused looks before looking back at the man. His sister was right, he was very attractive, not attractive as Magnus but you could get the idea. He had big piercing blue eyes and a thick black beard, it wasn’t that thick but it was clearly visible. He has poofy hair and was wearing a smart navy suit. And he was ripped.

“Yes, what does it mean to you?” Alec said not meaning it too sound grumpy.

And even with Alecs grumpy comeback he just smiled endearingly and answered politely, “Im Zach, im your sisters date, she has just gone to the bathroom. she told you are coming.”

Of course that was zach.

Obviously Magnus was having the same thoughts too, “Your sister wasn’t lying when she said he was very attractive be careful I dont run away with him.”

Alec hit Magnus playfully before taking Zach’s hand that had been extended out.

And even when Alec moved closer when he shook the other mans hand he still couldn’t find any flaws, which really annoyed him. He wanted something to prove the man wasn’t good enough for his little sister.

And speaking of his little sister, she decided at this moment to walk out of the bathroom to see Alec and Zach having a stare off. Magnus and Izzy exchanged looks as izzy rushed in between them.

“Hey!” Izzy said as she rushed over to hug Alec and then stand next to her date. Izzy then gave Magnus a pointed look, and he got the hint.

“Ok Alec darling, lets leave these two alone. Sorry to interrupt.” Magnus said grabbing Alec who was still frowning at Zach.

“Oh, its totally ok, if my sister was going on a tinder date I would go with her even if she said no.”

Great, he was also a protective big brother too.

“Well have a nice date!” Magnus half shouted half spoke as he led Alec to one of the VIP booths at the back of the club.

They both slid next to each other, no space in between then and their hands are stick interlocked. They stared at each her for a moment.

“You look very gorgeous darling.”

“I could say the same about you.” Alec replied almost immediately.

“How do you feel about mr Hottie and your little sister?” Magnus said stroking Alec’s arm.

“Um, hes ok, he seems very nice and… charming. He also has siblings.”

“It seems like you and him have lots in common, except you are much more attractive than him. I’d pick you over him any day.” Magnus smiled a charming smile.

“Oh thats reassuring!” Alec said sarcastically laughing.

Magnus laughed with him, “It’s true! He’s definitely not my type.”

“Hmmm, so whats your type then?” Alec said playfully.

“tall, handsome, has brown eyes, is absolutely adorable, has a bad fashion sense, loves dogs and fantastic in bed.” Magnus whispered seductively moving closer with each word.

Alec hummed with approval and before he could reply Magnus had surged forward into a desperate kiss. Alec let out a surprised Moan but soon fell into rhythm with Magnus. They were so close but Magnus wanted to be closer so he straddled Alec’s lap, not breaking apart from the steamy kiss. Magnus cupped Alec’s face and Alec was squeezing Magnus’ bum desperately. Their dicks were rubbing against each other and were growing hard.

“Magnus.” A man interrupted the two. They didn’t go very far, Magnus just angrily looked at his employee, not moving from his boyfriends lap.

“What do you want Elias?” Magnus said impatiently.

“Bat needs you, theres a problem.” The man said awkwardly.

“There is a manager who I hired, and is here everyday, even when im not here, so they can do exactly what they were payed to do and go to them and ask them for help. Im a little busy right now.”

“But-“ Elias tried.

“Go. Tell Zeke to do his job while you are there.”

Elias practically ran away after that. Magnus turn back to a swollen lipped Alec.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Alec said in a raspy voice before leaning forward and mouthing Magnus’ neck. He bit his neck like he was the hungriest man alive and felt satisfaction to know that’ll leave a mark tomorrow.

“demi tuant cium aku!” Magnus breathed out and obviously Alec didn’t know what that meant but understood when Magnus pulled him into another kiss. Alec thought he barely had control then but then when Magnus started grinding against him he knew he had totally lost control and if they weren’t in a public place Alec would be ripping off Magnus’ clothes. They carried on til both of them couldn’t take it anymore and if they carried on they would have had themselves in a very sticky situation.

The sat next to each other, panting heavily for a while until Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and said, “im going to order us some drinks, do you want anything?”

“er I just want a beer please?”

“One beer coming up for my man!” Magnus said as he stepped over Alec.

“I will be right back.” Magnus whispered and Alec watched the man strut away to the bar. God he loved Magnus so much.

While he waited he looked arround to try and find his sister and her date. It didn’t take long to find he as she was wearing a florescent pink dress and could easily be spotted in the middle of the dance floor. A high tempo song was playing and the two were dancing and jumping around each other. Alec hated to admit it but it was cute to watch, and he felt happier that Zach hadn’t tried anything on her… yet anyway. Although Alec knew deep down that Zach was too much of a gentleman to do that. Izzy looked so happy with him too and thats when he realised that he could never hate anyone Izzy dated if they made her happy because she deserved all the happiness, so did Max and Jace, although Jace seemed to have already found the one even if Alec didn’t like her. “You’re thinking too much.” Magnus interrupted as he put both of their drinks on the table in the booth, and without thinking much, just sat on Alec’s lap.

“I was just watching Izzy with her date. And thinking about her happiness.” Alec said hugging the man who was on his lap. The other man scoffed.

“Oh ok lightwood, I thought you were going to say you that you were thinking about how sexy I am or how much you love me.” Magnus pouted and it took all the self control Alec had not to bite his bottom lip.

“I think about all of the time anyway.”

“Oh really,” Magnus smiled and turned around on Alec’s lap so he was straddling him again, “tell me more.”

“What is there is else to say.” Alec raised his eyebrow and Magnus chuckled lightly.

“Just humour me.” Alec laughed back it at and oh how Magnus loved that laugh.

“I think about how you have a very hot bum, how you are so ripped I cant even explain and how I am the luckiest man to have ever met you.”

Magnus honestly felt tears nearly coming to his eyes after that. Alec felt like the lucky one? Magnus was the lucky one. He loved every bit about Alec and how Alec actually wanted Magnus to talk about all the little things that happened in their day, or how he was. And how Alec has become more flirty from all those months ago. Everything about the man made Magnus heart swell.

“I love you so much.” Magnus whispered and was about to kiss the other man but then a song came on and he got other ideas.

“Dance with me.” Magnus said has he disentangled himself from Alec, stood up, and extended his hand so Alec could take it. Instead, the man just stared at him very confused. Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Alec up.

“Dance with me?” Magnus repeated.

Alec’s eyes widened, “But I cant dance.”

“But this is one of my favourite songs Alexander! And I will help you its not that hard. Pretty please?” Magnus pouted and hung onto Alec’s.

“Fine. Only because I cant resist your puppy eyes.” _And that pout on your lips_. But he decided to leave that one out.

Magnus looked really pleased with himself for a moment and then basically dragged Alec to the dance floor where all the bodies were dancing together. As they got there they saw Izzy walking to their direction with Zach. When she spotted the couple her eyes lit up and dragged Zach over.

“Im going over to Zach’s for a bit, but dont worry im going back because you and Mum would probably have a heart attack.”

Alec smiled a proper smile and then nodded to Zach, “Make sure you get her home safe,” he said in a mocking parent-ee way.

“Will do sir.” Zach laughed.

And then all four of them just stood and stared at each other for a moment.

“As lovely as this Is, I want to dance with Alexander before this song is over or he runs away, so have a lovely rest of your night, whatever you get up to.” He winked at them both and by the time the both were about to dance the song stopped into a much slower and intimate song.

“Oh look your song is over, looks like we missed our chance.” Alec said and turned around to walk back over to the booth but didn’t go very far as Magnus gained a firm hold on Alec’s arm.

“Alec, just please dance with me. One dance thats all I am asking.”

“Ok fine, one dance.”

Magnus smiled that terrible smile he did whenever he got his own way before pulling Alec closer so that their thighs were touching. Alec stood there awkwardly as he literally had no idea what to do.

Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s neck and gently swayed to the slow song. Alec moved with him but he still didn’t know what to do with hands. Magnus saw Alec’s look of hesitation and smiled an endearing smile

. “Put your hands on my waist, darling.” Magnus encouraged and Alec obeyed the order.

They swayed for a few moments in silence, but being so close to each other and basically staring into each others soul.

“why _is_ a slow song playing at a club?” Alec had asked and even Magnus had wondered that which is why it made him laugh so much.

“I really dont know. That was probably the problem from earlier, Bat is our DJ and is a baby who especially doesn’t like slow songs.”

The two laughed before staring back into each others eyes. Alec yawned and rested his head into Magnus’ shoulder.

“You ok sayang?” Magnus asked kissing the side of Alec’s head.

“Yeah, i’m just very tired.”

“Its been a crazy month i’m not surprised.” Magnus whispered into his ear

Alec lifted his head up and replied, “yeah it has. Everything’s happened, ive finally got a new job im proud of and enjoy, I met you, Mum is back, Callie is dead, I haven’t really seen my friends as much as I liked to. Oh and Camille’s appearance. Im glad I had you through all of that though.”

“Me too.” They both smiled and kissed for a little bit until the song finished.

“You look exhausted, do you wanna go home?” Magnus asked as he lead Alec off the dance floor.

“Only if you stay with me.”

“Of course I will.”

Alec smiled endearingly and they both walked slowly back to _home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: TIME SKIP
> 
> as always follow me on twitter: @cryingovermalec
> 
> WHO CRIED AT MALEC ON THE PREMIER. AND EP 2 IS MALEC CENTRIC???
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if this chapter disappointed you


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus' friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was harder to write than I imagined so it might not be as good as I thought I would so sorry

Exactly 2 months later things had started to calm down. Maryse had found a lovely home and had moved in after a couple go weeks. Izzy was still dating Zach but Alec hadn’t seen him since their first date. There was no sign of Camille, which Alec definitely had to thank Raphael for that. Max and Madzie were kind of dating but if anyone asked Max he would just blush and change the subject. Magnus had basically been living at Alec’s apartment and even has a space in Alec’s wardrobe for some clothes, Alec even had to buy an extra toothbrush and that was the most domestic thing he had ever done.

He was still walking Louie at his usual time with Magnus and his dogs but lately Alec has been so tired from late nights or wanting morning cuddles with Magnus that they didn’t end up walking until 8am. Louie didn’t mind and had ended up sleeping in anyway with chalupa and Fry, and the three of them were basically inseparable now. Alec also couldn’t face walking that early in he middle of may anyway even if he was alone.

Also during this time MAryse had apolagised to max alot and were now working on their relationship

Alec’s business had been going well and had been seeing more people as other dogs didn’t need training anymore. Helen’s dog has become extremely obedient but Alec had been giving her more harder tricks to do. Him and Helen had become very good friends and considering her and Aline were actually dating now he saw a lot of her. Louie was still in love with Alessa aswell.

Alec had also been learning even more Indonesian words every now and again, but only could say the odd sentence or two; it made Magnus very happy

Let’s say that these 2 months have been blissful.

It was a Saturday night and Alec and Magnus were off to Catarinas. Alec was going to meet Magnus’ friends/ family for the first time.

Surprisingly Alec wasn’t that nervous but poor Magnus had been a nervous wreck all day explaining how his friends were stupid assholes and don’t listen to a word they say. Magnus also gave a brief explanation of Will, Jem and Tessas relationship, but who was Alec to judge, they loved each other that’s all that mattered.

“Magnus we really are going to be late.” He called into his bathroom

“I know darling, just give me two more minutes.” He called back.

And seven minutes later Magnus walked out looking as sexy as usual. If they were already very late he would’ve pounced on the other man.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend and they both locked us saying goodbye to their dogs.

“you know, you didn’t have to get Catarina anything, you make me seem like a bad friend.” Magnus said jumping into the drivers seat.

“oh but I had to, see I knew we were going to be late, these flowers are an apology.”

“how did I deserve you.” Magnus whipsered to himself as he reversed out of the driveway.

When they got to Catarinas Magnus parked and then took a deep breath.

“Okay, so remember that Raphael-“

“Magnus. Calm down, I know. Your friends are idiots, Raphael is an angry Spanish man, Ragnor is another angry Englishman, and then will Jem and Tessa are in a 3 way relationship, and then Cat is normal. I know, yes they might be “not normal” but they are your friends, it will be ok.” Alec said cupping Magnus’ face to kiss him.

“Ok yes I know you know, but im sorry if they give you a hard time.”

“Their your friends of course they are going to see if im good enough for you,” Alec said squeezing Magnus’ hand, “Come on, lets go.”

Alec jumped out of the car and Magnus followed him grinning ear to ear.

Alec took Magnus’ hand and they both exchanged smiles before Magnus knocked on the door.

“Magnus bane, what time do you call this?” A woman smiled as she opened the door for the two men.

“i’m so sorry Cat.” Magnus apologised as he hugged his friends and walked into the house.

Cat turned back to Alec and who was still standing at the doorway.

“And you must be Alec. Ive heard a lot about you.” Catarina said extending her hand out.

Alec immediately took it smiling, “i have heard a lot about you too.” Catarina didn’t reply and Alec realised she was staring curiously at the flowers in his other hand.

“Oh! These are for you, to apologise for someone making us late.”

Catarina laughed and turned back to Magnus who watching the two communicate.

“i’m used to Magnus being late everywhere. But thank you for these. Everyone is in the living room, im cooking dinner.”

“Ok, thank you Cat.” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand to talk him to see everybody else.

“would you like to help you with dinner?” Alec asked.

Catarina took that by surprise, “No, no thats completely fine im nearly done anyway. Magnus, take notes, hes actually wanting to help.” Catarina said but there was no real harmfulness in her tone.

Magnus rolled his eyes and dragged Alec to the living room.

“Look what the Cat dragged in.” A man said with an English accent.

Alec looked around the room, the living room was quite big and on a long couch 3 people were cuddled up, which Alec assumed it was Will Jem and Tessa. The one on the far left looked scarily like him and by the way the man was staring at Alec.  
“Hello to you too, Ragnor.”

“What made you two so late huh?” Will raised an eyebrow and Tessa hit him on the head.

“Somebody couldn’t find an ear cuff that fit his outfit.” Alec said giving a smug look to Magnus who was pretending to look offensive.

“It takes a while to look this good.”

“I am not sure if an ear cuff adds anything to it, not many people look at your ears Magnus, and we would’ve even been early.” Alec smiled innocently and it even made Magnus smile despite what the man just said.

“I like him.” Will and Ragnor said at the same time.

“Magnus you still haven’t introduced us to your boyfriend.” The woman who was in-between the two men said.

“Oh! Yes! Sorry!” Magnus said finally tearing his eyes from Alec.

“Everyone this is Alec. Alec this is Ragnor, Raphael, Will, Jem and Tessa.”

“Hello.” Alec greeted waving and everyone said hello back.

Magnus lead Alec to the empty couch and they cuddled into each other fully aware people were staring at them. Alec got distracted when he felt a furry animal at his feet. He instantly lightened up even more when he realised that it was Filipa, Catarinas Afghan hound.

He looked back at Magnus excitedly because he found a dog and why wouldn’t you get excited when you see a dog?

“heyy doggiieee, you are adorable.” He cooed not caring how weird he sounded. Although, everyone understood, they had their own dogs.

“so Alec, I hear you train dogs for a living?” Tessa asked.

“So Magnus has been talking about me?” Alec smirked   
“todo el maldito tiempo.” Raphael grumbled

No one knew, but Alec actually could speak Spanish fluently, Izzy had leant when she was younger and in the process taught him. He knew Magnus spoke Spanish too but never   
Told him he could because he never spoke it anyway.

Magnus gave Raphael a death stare and then Alec remembered that he still hadn’t answered Tessas question

“Yeah, I wasn’t happy with my last job, and I love dogs and I trained my own dog and my brothers and I liked it so I made a living out of it and its been great.” He said half paying attention as he was stroking Filipa.

“Can someone help me do the last bit of the dinner please?” Catarina called from the kitchen and Ragnor and Raphael instantly got up to help.

  
“Shall I go too?” Alec asked Magnus already getting up, but Magnus only pulled back down.

“three people are enough, and plus you have a new friend.” Magnus said pointing to the afghan hand and then replying, “Im just going to the bathroom.”

Which left Alec all alone with three very giggly people hugging each other. Alec tried not to stare, but really he had no other place to look and didn’t want to ruin their private moment.

“You probably have a lot of questions.” Said the grey haired man for the first time since Alec got there, which he assumed was Jem.

“No actually I don’t. Love is love, if thats between three people then go for it, im no one to judge.”

The three looked quite shocked but smiled widely.

“Thats what we always say to people but everyone asks questions like ‘isnt that greedy though?’” Tessa laughed

“Or “do you always have threesomes”’ Will said making the three laugh

  
“How did you three meet?”

“well me and Will have been dating since we are 16 then 5 years later we met James and we both fell in love with him and now 10 years later we are all together, living in the same house with 2 dogs.”

Honestly to say Alec was speechless was an understatement.

“Thats… crazy”

“Whats crazy?” Magnus said popping back into the room.

“We are telling Alec, how we met.” Tessa said as Magnus fell back onto the couch leaning into Alec.

“Ah but did they tell you the details.”

“Magnus N-“

“Will ‘accidentally’ walked into the girls locker room when Tessa was naked.”

“We don’t tell that story to people though.” Tessa fretted

“Oh because thats less normal than being in a polyamorous relationship then. “oh hey I have two boyfriends, but I met one of them when he was a sexually frustrated teenage virgin who wanted to see boobs, but don’t tell anyone, its weird” Magnus exclaimed laughing.

“I hate you.” Tessa murmured.

“Oh what was that? Sorry couldn’t hear you?” Magnus teased

Before Tessa replied Catarina had called to say dinner was ready and the 5 of them got up and as Magnus walked in front he shouted,

“Oh and ask Will if he rather normal sex or anal sex.”

The four of them moaned and Alec actually hit him holding in a laugh.

_________________________________

Alec had thoroughly enjoyed dinner and thought it tasted amazing. Magnus kept reminding him that he was actually moaning after every bite.

After dinner they all went back into the living room and played some games and shared stories about wild Magnus in his youth years much to MAgnus’ dismay.

It got to 2am and magnus was actually the one to offer to go home. Alec had loved the night and had really enjoyed it; he got on with all of them especially Will and strangely enough he and Raphael talked quite a bit. Magnus was lucky to have people like that in his life.

He said his goodbyes to everyone and when get up to Caraina she pulled him in for a tight hug and said. “it was lovely meeting you, Magnus seems truly happy with you so thank you, he deserves love like this.”

Alec just gave Cat a warm smile when he pulled away and waited at the door for Magnus to say his goodbye.

He watched Magnus hug Catarina and watched Magnus’ expression shift into a wider smile and a face of gratitude and contentment.

“thank you Catarina, im glad you like him, hes really important to me.” Magnus said into Catarinas neck. Alec smiled to himself and let the two have a moment.

“Bye darlings.” Magnus called and hugged Alec around the waist and walked to the car.

“That was fun.” Alec said as they both get into Magnus’ Aston Martin.

Magnus’ smile widened, “It really was wasn’t it? Thank you for coming, Alexander, it really meant a lot.”

“Thank you for letting me come.” Alec said and placed a quick kiss onto Magnus’ lips.

“Alright lets get to bed its late.

_________________________________

“Magnus.” Alec whispered.

They had got home about half an hour ago and rushed straight into bed, Alec hadn’t been able to sleep though.

“Mmmm?” Magnus groaned sleepily.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

Magnus laughed at that and turned so he was facing a wide eyed Alec.

“Darling its 3am go to sleep.”

“just tell me what you are doing tomorrow or today and I will leave you alone.”

Magnus chuckled again and started drawing shapes on Alec’s bare chest.

“Im actually going to lunch with your sister and Clary for a catch up.”

Alec scrunched his nose up and frowned, “Why Clary?”

“Because unlike you I am nice to her, and she is actually a lovely person.”

“Ok Bane, whatever you say,” Alec rolled his eyes.

“She is actually really nice, I think-“

“Lalalalala, I am asleep, dont wake me up.” Alec covered his ears and turned away from Magnus.

Once magnus finished laughing he flung his arm around Alec’s torso and kissed his neck.

“I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too Magnus.” Alec murmured

And they both fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you lads next week


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec drama?

Alec was woken up the next morning with Magnus on top of him smothering kisses everywhere.

“Come on wake up your lazy bones its 11am.” Magnus said in-between kisses.

“oh shit I gotta walk Louie.”Alec said sitting up but Magnus just pulled him back down.

“Its already been taken care of my dear.”

Alec raised his eyebrow in confusion waiting for the man on top of him to answer.

Magnus stroked a strand of hair out of Alec’s face, “I text your mom when I woke up because I knew she walks her dogs early and she came to pick Louie up to walk him. My dogs are ok not walking today and look your baby is back safe and sound.” Magnus said pointing to the pile of black that was layed asleep next to them.

“You… woke up before me?”

“Yep.”

“And texted my mum?”

“yes. We get along.”

“come here.” Alec ordered as he pulled Magnus down into a heated kiss.

Magnus, who was straddling Alec, melted into the kiss and then all of a sudden their roles were switched so Alec was on top of him and Magnus was underneath him on the bed and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss.

“What is so funny?” Groaned Alec.

“Nothing. I just nearly forgot how horny you get when you have just woken up.” Magnus smiled stroking Alec’s hair.

“Yeah well when I have a boyfriend like you, I am not surprised.”  
  
“diam and kiss me.” Magnus breathed and pulled Alec into a kiss.

They layed in bed making out for what seemed like forever until Magnus broke them apart realising the time.

“Darling I have to go.” Magnus breathed out. His breath hitched as Alec started mouthing onto Magnus’ neck.

“I really have to go madu.” He repeated.

Alec pulled away for a second and looked into Magnus’ eyes, “tinggal” he said and Magnus’ heart hurt thinking about Alec speaking Indonesian.

“You know I’d love to but im already late.”

Alec groaned and got off Magnus so the other man could jump out of bed.

“I’m not coming back tonight darling, I am at pandemonium and I have got to do house work.”

Alec frowned. He wanted Magnus to come back to his, he always missed him when he wasn’t there, and he was already basically living there anyway. Sometimes they’d stay over MAgnus’ but Magnus didn’t really go back to his much, only to get spare clothes or things for Chalupa and Fry or if he is working late.

“Move in with me.” Alec basically blurted out before he even realised he was saying it.

Magnus who was putting the leads on his dogs froze and slowly turned around.

“What?”

“what I said. Move in with me. I love you and you basically already live with me anyway and we rarely go to yours. I want to be with you every second I can even if I do have to wait until the early hours of the morning for you to get home. All I know is that when you aren’t here I miss you, and your dogs. So what do you say?” Alec asked who was now sitting up in his boxers.

Magnus just watched him in shock. He stood there frozen for ages until he was brought back to present.

“Im sorry Alec, im really late I have to go.” And then Alec watched his boyfriend literally run out of the doorway.

Alec layed back into bed and curled into Louie. Had he done something wrong? Was magnus not ready to move in? Alec felt like he could cry, he felt like he messed everything up in the relationship. Now Magnus might have actually ran out because he was late but a simple “yes” or “no” could take 2 seconds. Alec was a big boy he understood if Magnus didn’t want to move in but Magnus just rushing out like he didn’t want to be there, was there something more than that? Did he not want to be with him anymore?

Alec quickly got dressed and phoned Maia, who answered almost instantly.

“Alec you never call me, whats wrong?” She rushed worriedly.

“I think i’ve messed up Maia. With Magnus.”

“What did you do?” She replied almost instantly

“Well we were making out in bed-“

“Alec let me stop you right there. Don’t tell me every little detail, just get onto the point of why you think you have messed everything up."

“Well after that I kind of asked him to move in with me.” Alec said slowly

Maia obviously didn’t get what the problem was, “Ok?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Well when I asked him to move in with me he stood there frozen and then ran out of the house with the dogs.

“Did he say anything?”

“I believe his words were “Sorry Alec, im running late I better go.”

“Maybe he was actually running late?” Maia tried.

“He was, but thats not anything new. And a simple yes or no wouldn’t make him any later than he was, he was only going for lunch with Iz and Clary. Lets not forget he called me Alec, which only happens when something is wrong or hes angry.”

The other line was silent for a few seconds but Alec could hear maias breathes on the other line so knew that the he hadn’t been cut off.

“Yeah that is weird.”

Alec rolled of the second time, “thanks for helping Maia.” He said sarcastically.

“Alec I don’t know what to say okay? its a but out of his character, so I dont know what his issue is, but im seeing him tonight so I will talk to him ok?”

“Yeah ok, thanks Maia.” Alec said tiredly.

“No problem, sorry I couldn’t help you more. But Alec it will be okay, Magnus loves you and im sure he wants to move in, just talk to him ok?”

“sure ok, thanks. I got to go anyway my first appointment is coming soon.”

“Ok Alec, hang in there.” Maia said jokingly which made Alec laugh.

“Bye Maia.”

Alec hung up the phone and collapsed onto the bed sighing loudly.

_________________________________

Half an hour later Magnus got to Java jones.

He had freaked out back At Alec’s when he had asked Magnus to move in with him. Of course he wanted to move in with him, he literally lived there anyway, it just took him by surprise and he kind of freaked out and felt like he couldn’t do anything but…. Run away.

“Magnus, over here!” A familiar voice called.

Magnus caught sight of the 2 girls over at their usual table with their dogs. Clary only had one of her dogs with her as the other 2 were out of control.

“What took you so long?” Izzy smirked.

“I was running late ok?” Magnus defended.  
“What Alec making you run late?” Clary giggled.

“Yes. And no…” Magnus cryptically said frowning.

“What happened?” Izzy asked worriedly.

“Well he kind of… asked me to move in.”

The 2 girls squealed and screamed and hugged Magnus telling him congratulations, but when they saw Magnus not looking happy they stopped.

“What is going on Magnus?” Izzy asked.

“Well I kind of freaked out and said I was running late and ran out of the house…” Magnus said slowly.

He yelped when izzy hit him on the arm, “You stupid, stupid idiot!” Izzy basically screamed.

“I know! I know! I freaked out okay? It surprised me. We were making out and then it just happened. None of my past relationships ever asked me to move in with them, it was too big of a commitment for them probably, so I kind of just, I don’t know.”

The two women stared at Magnus deathly silent until Izzy broke it.

"Im calling Alec.”

Before Magnus could stop her she was already dialing

  
 _“what?”_ Alec answered immediately.

“You are a bit grumpy big brother.”

_“Izzy what is it? Im about to have a client?”_

“I was just calling to ask where Magnus was, he isn’t here yet.” Izzy asked and shrugged her shoulders when Magnus gave her a pointed stare.

_“call him I dont know!”_

“Wow ok, Alec I just assumed he was with you as always.”

_“Nope. He kinda ran out this morning.”_

“what happened?” Izzy asked intriguingly.

_“i dont know Isabelle! I asked him to move in, I thought it wasnt a big deal but he completely freaked and and then ran away. Even if he didn’t want to to move in with me he could’ve said no, I am a big boy!”_

“Ok, Alec calm down, im sure he has a good reason why he did it and if not I will kick his ass myself. He will talk to you later, im sure, or I will make him when he gets here.” Izzy said staring blankly at Magnus.

Alec answered with a weak chuckle, “ _Ok Iz I gotta go, my first client is here.”_ He then added mainly to himself, “ _ugh this is going to be a long day, I have 5 clients today._ ”

“Bye big brother and good luck.”

_“bye Iz. Thank you”_

“How is he?” Magnus asked as soon as Izzy hung up.

“Hes grumpy, Confused, and a little upset but can you blame him? He thinks you don’t want to move in with him Magnus.”

Magnus’ heart dropped. How can Alec think that? Alec knows how much he means to Magnus and he should know by now, that they cant live without eachother, even after just 2 months of dating. And it may be rushed but there is nothing Magnus would love more than officially living with Alec: to go back to his even after getting back home at 1am, to officially say things belonged to them and not just Alec, and not having to worry about Chalupa and Fry staying at Alec’s when he wasn’t there.

“Of course I want to love with him!” He exclaimed

“We know you do.” Clary said stroking his arm.

“It was just a lot to take in, that never happened to me before, none of my past relationships cared as much as Alec does and after all this time he still surprises me. I cant even patch things up with him after this, hes got dogs to train all day!”

“You know he wont care about that.”

“I need to talk to him, I dont want him getting distracted by a dog. Its happened before I dont want to now, this is important.”

The two women nodded agreeing with Magnus.

“I dont care when or what time you do it, you better talk to my brother.”

“I will.” Magnus said and he meant it. As soon as he was finished at pandemonium he was running straight to Alec.

  
_________________________________

 

At 6pm he arrived at pandemonium and went straight to his office with Chalupa and Fry. He checked his phone for any texts from Alec. Usually He’d text him random anecdotes throughout the door but nothing. Magnus heart dropped once again.

At 8pm he opened the pandemonium and helped out in the bar until his employees showed up. He said hello to Bat who rushed straight to the Dj booth and said hello to his manager who he told could go home. He then mingled with some regulars and went back to his office to do more paperwork with loads of drinks.

At 9pm Magnus watch Maia arrive, with purpose in her steps. Instead of going straight to the bar she looked around and caught eyes with Magnus and strided to his office and knocked on his door.

“You are so stupid.” She scowled.

“Escuse me?”

“You seriously haven’t spoke to Alec yet?”

“He told you?”

“Yes, at 12 _fucking am_. he was upset, in a stress and you are telling me you decided to run away and not coming back?”

“Hes been busy all day! If he needed me he could’ve texted!” Magnus exclaimed.

“Are you kidding!” Maia shouted and banged on the desk.

“You know full well he finished with work at 5 Magnus! You could’ve spoken to him then. And the reason why he hasn’t text because hes being a decent person and giving you space! He thinks you dont want to be with him! He thinks you just ran away from him. I know thats not true and I know you want to live with him, and I know your history but you have no right to just blank Alec, my friend, without an explanation. He has feelings too. I suggest you go speak to him right now and patch things up because I went too see him and hes basically a blabbering mess!”

Magnus sighed. He knew he messed up, he just didn’t know how much it affected Alec. He thought Magnus didn’t want to be with him? It was really quite the opposite. In fact he loved Alec so much that It hurt and thats whats scares him also. He really had to talk to him.

“I know Maia, I really do. I just have so much paperwork.”

Maias expression softened then. “Well you are the leader of this place, you can do it whenever, now stop making excuses and go make up with your boyfriend.”

Magnus nodded and hugged Maia tightly and grabbed the dogs and rushed to the car.

_________________________________

  
At 9:45 he got to Alec’s and with the spare key, that Alec gave him he opened the door with a deep breath. God he was such a stupid man.

When he entered Alec’s home he didn’t see or hear anything at first. Then he heard the tv on and faintly the sound of Alec’s voice.

He walked to the living room and when he got closer he saw Alec and Louie laying on the sofa, Louie on top of him. Alec was talking to his companion.

“It will be ok if Magnus doesn’t want to live with us wont it? We’ve spent long enough alone haven’t we?”

“Yeah yeah, I know you love him, I do too.”

Magnus heart swelled and broke into milions of pieces and before Alec could carry on, Chalupa interrupted, noticing Louie and giving a loud bark.

Alec jerked up in fright causing Louie too fall off the couch. When he saw Magnus his eyes widened and then his expression softened.

“Hey.” Magnus said softly as he unleashed Chalupa and Fry.

“What are you doing here?” Alec’s brows burrowed in confusion.

“am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?”

Magnus thought he saw a hint of a smile when he said “boyfriend”

“Well of course, but considering what happened this morning I didn’t think you’d want to see me.”

“Alexa-“

“No let me finish for a second. You dont have to live with me. You could’ve said that this morning too even if you were running late, that doesn’t normally stop you. I would love for you to live with me but its not the end of the world if you aren’t ready yet. But this morning when you just ran off without an explanation what was I supposed to do with that information. Did you not want to live with me? Do you not want to be with me? I rather you tell me so I know what exactly Is going on. I know you want to stay with me, but it just made me feel horrible.” Alec said.

He was nearly in tears and so was Magnus. The thought that he even upset his loved one was horrible and he couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to do such a thing.

“I do want to live with you.” Was all that magnus could say, and Alec once again was shocked.

“You do?” Alec asked with a hint of vulnerability.

“Of course I do.” Magnus started and moved to sit next to Alec and took his hand, “Of course I want to live with you. I freaked out this morning because it happened suddenly, we were making out, then BAM you asked me that. Ive thought about it over the past couple of weeks but I didn’t think it ever would happen. Yes I know we basically live together already but all my past relationships Alexander, have either not thought I was worth it and didn’t want to live with me, or I was always the one asking them because they never could be bothered to do it. And even after 2 months I always forget how different you are and how loving you are. You care about me, you actually want to go through all these milestones with me. You don’t just use me for good sex. It freaks dme out because it never happened before and I wasn’t thinking this morning and just left and didn’t think about how you would feel. I got shouted at from your sister and Maia for being stupid. Im so sorry I made you seem like I didn’t want this, this relationship, because I do and I cherish this so much. And im truly deeply sorry and I would love with all my heart to officially move in with you.”

They were both crying now and leaning their foreheads together.

“So this morning was just you being dramatic?” Alec lightly laughed after a while.

“It was just me and my usual dramatic self you better get used to it.” They both laughed against each others forehead before Alec leaning forward and closing the distance between them.

Their kiss was long and languid, neither of them could be bothered to deepen the kiss. The pulled away after a while, eyes shining and grinning from ear to ear.

“Im sorry Magnus for all your past exes. If I knew the rest I would physically kill them.”

“Thank you Alexander. I mean it. Its all in the past so i’m ok now, mostly because I have you now.”

“and im not going anywhere.”

“And you are not going anywhere.” Magnus repeated.

The two kissed again, this time it was only short and sweet.

“You still have properly asked me by the way?”

At first Alec didn’t know what he was talking about, then he realised and smiled before going down on one knee jokingly.

“Magnus Bane will you and your dogs do me the honour of living with me and Louie for the rest of our lives?”

“of course I would. There isn’t anything id like more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this was an eventful chapter
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! As you can see from the chapter count I am finishing my story soon because I I didn’t want the story to drag on and it become boring. And then I read through comments and you are all so lovely and love this story and im so grateful because this is my first story, so I felt bad for ending it so soon, I could carry it on but I think if I did my story would be never ending and end up being about 60 chapters, but some people dont mind that I guess.
> 
> My plan was one more proper chapter after this one then an epilogue
> 
> If you all want me to carry on for a few more I could plan something but I am definitely going to be writing more fics after this because its been a lot of fun and ive been very proud of myself for doing this. I read many fanfics so ive written this on the basis on what id like to read if I was reading one. 
> 
> So I think I will finish this story and write some different stories although it might take some time to plan the first chapter because im not very organised and go with the flow with each chapter.
> 
> Comment down below what you think about me plan, im sorry to everyone who loves this story (I could do a sequel later on who knows tho)
> 
> As always tweet me @cryingovermalec
> 
> And I will see you lads for the final chapter soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus moves in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my last chapter before the epilogue so enjoy

“Jesus Magnus how many more boxes do you have?” Jace struggled as he entered Alecs home, _their_ home, with many boxes on top of each other.

They had called Jace a week ago to ask them to help move in when they were ready and now here he was. Little did Jace know though he had to do all the work on his own while Magnus sipped on his martini and Alec played with the dogs.

“I don’t know Jace, I guess you have to find out for yourself.” Magnus said cryptically.

Jace groaned and headed back outside to where the actual last boxes were.

Magnus sipped on his martini smirking while watching his boyfriend roll around with Chalupa. Magnus’ smile widened, he wanted to be like this forever, he didn’t think he could get any happier and it was all because of his Alec. And now he was going to be living with him and be even happier.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec interrupted looking up at Magnus from the floor.

“Im just thinking about how I want to be the one on top of you like Chalupa,”

Alec laughed and wriggled away from Chalupa and sat next to Magnus.

“All you have to do is ask.” Alec said in his seductive voice that Magnus loved.

Magnus hummed in approval and they both leaned in closer. But as they were about to close the distance there was a rushed knock at the door.

“I swear to god if you two are making out in there when I walk in I will kill myself.” Jace fretted.

“Would that really be bad thing?” Magnus whispered to Alec who just hit him trying to hide his smile.

“Come in Jace.”

Jace entered with 2 more boxes with a look of relief on his face.

“Thankfully, these are the last two boxes.”

“If you keep using that tone you will have to unpack all the boxes on your own and there may or may not be a whole box of sex toys somewhere.”

Jace’s eyes widened and dropped both of the boxes and ran out of the house.

The two burst into laughter, leaning into each other for support. When they stopped laughing Alec looked at Magnus intently.

“Do you really have a whole box of sex toys?”

Magnus just winked and strutted over to one of the boxes.

“come on Cintaku lets start unboxing these Boxes.”

Luckily Alec cancelled his 2 clients today because today was going to be a long day.

_________________________________

They had finally unpacked all the boxes at 5pm. All Alec wanted to do was curl up with his boyfriend and their dogs in their house, but soon Alec’s family was coming round for a “house warming party”

“Do we seriously have to have this party?” Alec moaned as he fell onto Magnus.

“Of course Alexander! Your family wanted to see us officially moved in together, besides tomorrow we can spend all day in bed.” Magnus smirked and kissed Alec’s cheek

The couple stared at each other arms around eachother with nothing but love in their eyes!

“i cant believe we officially live together.” Magnus whispered.

Alec turned around so he was face to face with Magnus and put his arms tightly around his boyfriends waist, Magnus instantly put his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Its not much different from before. Just now all your stuff is here and you dont have to keep going back to another house.”

Magnus nodded and smiled before leaning in and placing a tender kiss on Alec’s lips.

“I love you, Alexander. So much.”

“I love you too.”

Before they could kiss again they were interrupted by the doorbell.

The two men huffed before Alec rushing up to the door, Magnus close behind him.

“How many times are we going to get cock blocked today.” Magnus huffed to himself.

When Alec opened the door he came face to face with Izzy, Max and Zach and their dogs.

“Hey.” Alec and Magnus greeted.

The first to walk in was Max with Natalie and Kyle.

“Congratulations.” Max said as he walks passed the two and unclipped his bulldogs, the two rushing straight over to Louie.

Then It was Izzy pulling both of them in a tight hug. “I am so glad you two are finally living together.” She said excitedly. Magnus and Izzy laughed as she hopped to the other side fo the two waiting for her boyfriend.

Zach, who was carrying PomPom in one arm and holding his dog in the other smiled to both of them.

“Nice to meet you two again.” Zach smiled as Izzy stole her dog off of him, Alec rolling his eyes.

“Nice to see you again too. Thank you for coming.” Magnus said.

Zach smiled again and saw Alec intriguingly looking at his dog.

“Ah, this is Beau, he’s an-“

“australian cattle dog, they are one of my favourite breeds. Hes beautiful.” Alec said.

“Alec, here is obsessed with dogs.” Izzy chimed in after seeing Zach’s confused face.

Zach seemed to understand then and was about to reply with something else when Izzy dragged him away, taking off his leather jacket to show his muscly arms.

Alec watched the two laughing at whatever one of them said as they sat on the couch next to Max giving Louie a fuss.

“Stop staring at him like he’s a bomb thats about to explode.” Magnus said stroking Alec’s arm.   
  
“Maaf.”

  
Magnus’ smile widened. “Have I ever told you how cute you are when you speak Indonesian.”

“Many times, actually.” Alec smiled, his little half smirk half smile that was absolutely adorable.

“Well im going to carry on telling you then.”

Alec hummed as Magnus cupped Alec’s face and brought him into a kiss.

“Come on lovebirds. Stop standing over the door and come sit with us.” Izzy interrupted and once again they were cockblocked.

The couple rolled their eyes and walked over to the couch, but as soon as they sat down the doorbell rung again. Alec groaned loudly while Izzy bursted into fits of giggles.

“Dogs. Stay.” Alec commanded as he headed to the door.

This time when he opened the door he was face to face with Jace, Maryse and unfortunately Clary.

“Hey man.” Jace called as he punched his brothers arm and walked straight in.

He then was pulled into a tight hug from Maryse who kissed his cheek.  
“Hey mum.”

“Hello Alec,” she said once she pulled away, “congratulations that Magnus has finally moved in.”

Alec smiled warmly, which Maryse reciprocated and walked into the house.

Clary came in shortly behind giving an awkward smile to Alec. As she turned around she instantly had a distressed look on her face.

“Jace stop grilling Izzys boyfriend.” She groaned and Jace stopped. As much as Alec wanted to deny it, Clary was great for Jace and she was the only one that Jace actually listened to.

Once they all sat down and said hello to everyone, Magnus patted Alec’s thigh and called out, “Right what does everyone want from takeout?”

_________________________________

An hour later after ordering takeout all the family sat around Alec’s, and now Magnus’, coffee table chatting.

“So, Max, how comes you didn’t invite Madzie today?” Magnus smiled smugly as Max turned a deep shade of red.

“Whos Madzie?” Maryse asked after finishing his mouthful.

“Nobody.” Max said a little too defensively.

“Oh come on! You are forgetting that I train her dog every week and she tells me all the gossip about you two. You are practically dating.”

Max gave him a death stare but didn’t do much considering of how red he was, so instead he kicked Alec from under the table, making his older brother yelp.

“Now, now Maxwell stop hurting my boyfriend.” Magnus pouted with fake anger, hugging his boyfriend protectively.

Alec blushed deeply making the rest of the table laugh and carrying on to eat their dinner in silence.

“Thats cute.” Izzy said breaking the silence. She was pointing to the wall behind Magnus and Alec which had two hooks, one with Alec’s guitar and the other with Magnus’ light blue ukulele hanging up.

“Ah yes, I put them up there because one, they are out of the way and two, to remind dear Alexander here that he is yet to play his guitar and, or, sing in front of me.” Magnus smirked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I cannot believe you haven’t played in front of him yet Alec, your amazing and your voice is truly angelic.” Maryse surprisingly said.

“Don’t try and guilt trip me into playing the guitar, i’m never doing it.” Alec groaned pointing his fork to his mum, his sister and then Magnus.

He watched Magnus’ eyes lighten up, “Well, i’m not losing hope.”

Alec eyes scrunched up, “What is that supposed to mean.”

“Well you did say that you would play for me, when we get married.”

And thats when all the lightwoods dropped their cutlery in shock and choked on their food. Magnus’ smile widened Clearly getting the reaction he wanted.

“W-what?” Izzy said after getting over her coughing fit.

“When we were first dating and I went round his house to ask him to be my boyfriend,” which seemed forever ago, “he said yes obviously, and then I mentioned something about him playing his guitar for me, to which he replied with something ‘Maybe when we are married.”

“Keyword here: ‘maybe’” Alec sassed back making Magnus laugh next to him.

Everyone else on the table looked at Alec like he was an alien, well except Zach, who just mirrored everyones expression as he had no clue what was going on.

“Who are you?” Jace said bewilderedly for the first time since they got the food.

Alec just rolled his eyes and once again they were in silence eating their food. Alec caught sight of Zach and Izzy holding each others hand casually while eating their food. He hadn’t seen Zach since their first date together, but he could tell they were happy and whenever he was with Izzy she was non stop texting him and smiling down at his phone.

Alec cleared his throat to get their attention, “So, Izzy. How have you two been.” He said pointing between the couple.

Before Izzy could reply their mum made a nose like she wanted to say something, “Yes, ive been meaning to ask you that question. I knew Izzy was dating someone I just never met you before, so tell me about yourself.”

Everyone on the table looked over at Zach, who didn’t even look a little bit startled, Alec gained a lot of respect for the man in that moment. He started talking even without hesitation.

“Well my name is Zachary James, as you know, im 27 years old, i’m one of 6 children, me being the youngest and the only boy, ive had dogs all my life, especially Australian cattle dogs. I used to be bartender but I am now a full time model. I lived in England for 10 years and sometimes with certain words I have this weird English accent I have and its very embarrassing, but I just have to go with it.”

Zach smiled once he was done at Izzy who was looking at him since he was the best thing since sliced bread.

Maryse obviously wanted to know more about Her daughters boyfriend, “Tell me about your siblings.”

Izzy and Alec were ready to stop her for snooping into somebodies life, however Zach’s smile widened and carried on.

“Well the next oldest is Fleur and we are actually twins. I haven’t seen her in a while as she still lives in England. Then there is Bobbi, she is 25, she’s actually married to a woman named Xyler and they’ve adopted two adorable children. They live next to me, so im really close to them, and Iz has met them. Then there is Devin and she just turned 20, and is a wild child who just goes out every day, has no job and still lives with our parents. Ive tried to help her get a job but she doesn’t want one. Haydon is the second youngest, she is 17 and has gone to Australia for college, I haven’t seen her in about 3 years so I dont really know whats going on with her. Then there is Elsa. She’s only 6 and was sadly, my mum would hate that I am telling you this, an accident. She is called Elsa because Haydon named her and her favourite film at the time was frozen. I look after Elsa a lot because she is a lot for my parents as she has autism, but she’s beautiful and adorable and loves beau my dog. Izzys actually been round mine when ive been looking after her.”

Everyone had been entranced in Zach’s story, especially Magnus who was squeezing Alec’s hand and resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“you seem to be very close to your family.” Maryse said barely a whisper.

Zach smiled a bright smile again, “Yes we are. We always see each other a couple of times a week.

“And how were your parents when your sister came out?” Maryse asked

This was the first time that Zach had hesitated. Alec assumed that Izzy had told stories about their mother but he wasn’t so sure.

“They were very supportive. She came out when she was 15 and my parents reply was ‘we already know bob, and we are so proud that you finally could feel like you told us.’ As a teenager she was always different. She never had male celebrity crushes. She had loads posters of Jenifer Anniston, Katy Perry and Megan Fox on her walls and always said how she thought they were beautiful. Even if she didn’t know then, MY mum and dad kind of assumed and were completely okay with it.”

Alec watched Maryse expression change to sadness and guilt but then instantly went back to smiling. As much as Alec would’ve loved his mother to be like that, he was over the whole situation, and felt so much better his mum now was okay with his life choices.

“That’s lovely.” Maryse said looking down at her food refusing to look at everyone.

Everyone went back to eating their food in silence until they had finished their food.

  
_________________________________

  
“Thank you for having us.” Maryse had said after hugging Magnus and Alec. Jace, Clary and Max left not too long ago and after seeing Magnus and Alec basically asleep on each other, the remaining three decided to go.

“Anytime Maryse it was lovely having you.” Magnus charmed.

Maryse gave them both a soft smile before walking out to the car.

The couple was then attacked with a tight hug from Izzy.

“Thank you for tonight I really enjoyed it. And im so glad you two have finally moved in together.” Izzy rushed, her voice muffled.

She then pulled away and grabbed Zach and pulled him so he was standing next to her.

“It was lovely seeing you again.” Zach said in his husky voice, shaking Magnus’ hand and then Alec.

“Right back at you.”

“Im sorry if I made it awkward earlier when I told everyone about my sister coming out.”

“Oh don’t worry about, she needed to hear it. Im also glad that not all parents were like mine.” Alec said.

“Well, I will see you soon.”

“Yeah. Take care of my sister.” Alec voice changing into his big brother voice. Magnus had to hide back his laugh, and maybe hide his erection, so sue him, Alec’s protective voice turned him on.”

Zach laughed, “i will definitely do that.”

And then with one last smile the two walked out of Magnus and Alec’s apartment and met Maryse at their car.

The couple watched the three of them drive out of their drive and go home. As soon as Alec shut the door Magnus immediately snaked his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him softly.

“I am so glad you are finally moved in.” Alec said with a look of adoration after they kissed.

“Say that again, when you’ve lived with me for a week.”

“Ive said it before, I cant live without you.” Alec said like it was the easiest thing to say in the world.

“i cant live without you either.” Magnus murmured into Alec’s neck quietly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you, what did you say.” Alec teased him.

Magnus scrunched up his nose and gave Alec an eskimo kiss.

“I said I cant live without you either.” Magnus repeated only this time it was taken over by a massive yawn.

“Come on, lets go to bed its been a long day.” Alec said leading Magnus to the bedroom.

  
Alec called the three dogs in for them to sleep with them and the couple undressed in silence.

They both jumped into bed and snuggled up next to each other, their dogs laying around them.

“Lets get another dog.” Magnus said so quietly that Alec thought he was imagining it.

“What?” Alec asked kissing Magnus’ neck.

“Lets get another dog,” he started, turning around so he was face to face with his boyfriend, “think about it. Everything in this house is either yours or mine. Lets buy another dog and it will be the first thing that’ll be ours. And you can train him or her and I can shower it in gifts.”

Alec tightened his arms tighter around Magnus’ waist and brought him closer smiling widely. “Lets do it.”

They both sat next to each other smiling like crazy people. Magnus hooked his legs around Alec’s waist so they couldn’t get any closer.

“I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too.” Alec yawned his head leaning into Magnus’ bare shoulder.

“Goodnight.” They both said at the same time making them laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this story ive really enjoyed it!
> 
> make sure you come back for the last chapter: the epilogue, which will should posted within the next week, I will get it done as quickly as I can.
> 
> as always tweet me: @cryingovermalec 
> 
> how about the new shadowhunters episodes amirite?


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the epilogue: I enjoyed wiriting this so I’m sure you will too.
> 
> If you want to live tweet use the hashtag #LoveMeLoveMyDog

**2 years later**

 

Alec was woken up by someone jumping up on him.

“Happy Birthday Alexander!” Someone screamed who Alec instantly recognised it as Magnus.

Alec grumbled in response; he hated birthdays and even after spending 2 birthdays with Magnus, who loved celebrating anything, he never enjoyed the attention from everyone all day. Magnus always ignored Alec saying, “your birthday is only once a year. Enjoy it cintaku.”

Alec covered his face with his pillow as Magnus stayed sitting on top of his boyfriend smothering him in kisses.

“Come on darling its your big 3-0! Come celebrate it with me and the dogs.” Magnus pouted.

Alec didn’t reply, instead he brought the duvet over his head.

“Come on sayang. I made you pancakes, and you can eat them in bed… while opening your presents.”

Damn it. Magnus knew that Alec loved pancakes… and presents, they were his weakness.”

With one last groan, Alec turned over and was faced with the most beautiful view. Magnus was smiling on top of him wearing nothing but underwear. Even after two years of dating, Magnus still made Alec breathless on the daily, it really was a problem.

Alec pouted his lips in a way he did when he wanted to kiss Magnus. Magnus chuckled and didn’t need to be asked twice and leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips. Alec tried to deepen the kiss but Magnus pulled away.

“No more kissing for now, lets open presents.”

“silahkan?” Alec pouted. Alec had been learning Indonesian for 2 years now and was nearly fluent in it, but Magnus and Alec only said the random word to each other or the odd sentence.

And because Magnus couldn’t deny Alec anything he leaned down for one last kiss making a “mwah” sound.

“Come on, sit up. I made pancakes.” Magnus said getting off of Alec and sitting up next to him.

“Id rather eat you.” Alec flirted, sitting up taking the pancakes.

“I know how much you love these chocolate chip pancakes, you would eat these over me any day.”

Alec just hummed in agreement and started to moan in approval as soon as he ate the first bite of the pancake.

Magnus sat watching him in adoration as Alec took his last bite savouring every mouthful. As we swallowed the last bit he caught Magnus stare and smiled innocently.

“You finished?” Magnus laughed as Alec nodded in response.

Magnus got out of bed and took the now empty plate off of Alec’s hands.

“Stay right there im just going to get your birthday presents. I will be 2 secs.”

Magnus ran out of the bedroom leaving Alec alone.

2 minutes later Magnus joined Alec back in the bedroom with a bag full of presents.

Magnus jumped on to the bed and handed Alec the bag.

“Wait we need to get the dogs in here. Chalupa. Fry. Louie. Tyler. Come here.” M,gnus shouted.

Shortly after Louie car running in followed by Chalupa and Fry. Louie instantly jumped on Alec and licked his face excitedly.

Magnus waited a couple of moments for Tyler, their new Shetland sheepdog. About a year after moving in together looking for the perfect dog they rescued Tyler, who was 3 weeks at the time, and was found on the street. She was absolutely adorable but even after about a year of training she still wasn’t that obedient and was very temperamental.

“Ty Ty. Come here girl.” Magnus let out a high pitch squeak and sure enough the Shetland sheepdog puppy came pattering in. She was so small she couldn’t even get on the bed so Magnus had to help her up and cuddled the puppy tightly. He chuckled lightly when Tyler licked Magnus’ nose.

Alec watched them smiling widely as Louie was laid across him. How had he gotten a life so lucky. The man of his dreams and 4 beautiful dogs that were basically his children.

“Open this card first.” Magnus said interrupting Alec’s thoughts.

Alec did as he was told and opened the first card. On the front it was a picture of their dogs that Magnus had got made. Inside it said

 

**To daddy,**

**Have a wooftacular birthday because you deserve it!**

**Have a great day because other daddy cancelled all your appointments for today so we get to spend of woofing day with you.**

**Lots of woofs and kisses**

**Louie, Chalupa, Fry and Tyler**

  
**Alec laughed as he read through his card. He put the card to one side and looked down to Louie.**

 

“Did you write the card? Yes? You are very clever aren’t you? Good boy.”

He kissed Louie, then kissed Chalupa and Fry and crawled over to Magnus and kissed Tyler, not forgetting to kiss his boyfriend.

“Did you actually cancel all my appointments for today?”

Even after 2 years Alec still was training dogs and thoroughly enjoyed it.

“Yep. I sure did. You need a break once in a while and its your birthday so you deserve it.”

“I love you.” Alec whispered kissing Magnus’ forehead.

“I love you too. Now open your presents.”

Alec laughed at Magnus’ impatient tone and started to open the first present he found.

“Hey! Im good at cooking!” Alec moaned as he opened the first present which was a children’s cook book.

“You are good at cooking darling, but only at the things you know how to cook. Remember a few months back when you tried to cook an Indonesian dish for me?”

“Get me an Indonesian cooking book then!” Alec exclaimed

“Are you moaning about a present I got you?”

“no.” Alec grumbled as he opened the next present.

Alec started laughing as he looked at the book Magnus got him: Training Dogs for dummies.

“I might need this for you wont I?” Alec cooed to Tyler.

The couple laughed as Tyler bounced over to Alec and sniffed the book, after a while he got more interested in Louie who was asleep on Alec’s lap.

“Thank you.” Alec hugged Magnus awkwardly as he had two dogs on his lap.

“Come on, we have more presents.”  
Without being asked twice Alec dove into the next present. At first he didn’t know what the big was filled with but once he realised he started laughing. A lot. The big was filled with 50 personalised guitar picks with Magnus making funny faces on them.

“Is this another hint for me to play the guitar for you?” Even after 2 years Alec refused to play for Magnus ever and would usually play when Magnus was at the pandemonium. The close Magnus ever got to anything was Alec casually humming to a song while he was washing up.

“I know you are still playing the guitar, I find picks everywhere, so I made you special pick of me.” Magnus smirked.

“I love them.” Alec said looking through the picks.

“There might be one of my dick on there too.”

“What!?” Alec exclaimed.

“Im joking!” Magnus said in defence and then sipped his coffee wide eyed and awkwardly. Alec looked at his boyfriend suspiciously before moving onto the next present.

The present was quite heavy and quite thick. It took him a while to open it but when he did tears were brought to his eyes.

It was a book and on the front cover it had them two kissing and it was called: THE MALEC TIMELINE.

He opened the book and on the first page it was the selfie they took on the day they first met. Every page had either selfies or photos they had took throughout their relationship in chronological order and under each photo there were quotes from famous love poems. He looked through until they found one from Christmas last year. He looked up at Magnus teary eyed waiting for an explanation.

“This was meant to come on our anniversary but it never did and it came before your birthday so I thought why not. Its basically our love story in selfies and photos, and you can add photos and I have a second album in the closet somewhere we can use after that one fills up.”

“Thank you, Mags, I love it.” Alec whispered and kissed Magnus deeply. They kissed for a couple of minutes until Magnus put his hands on Alec’s chest to pull him away.

“Alec, you still have 2 more presents, come on.”

Alec groaned but got the last two presents out of the bag. One was a rectangular shape that was bendy and the other was a small card. He decided to open the bigger one first.

Alec started laughing uncontrollably, Magnus started laughing with him. “Okay, obviously you cant use this until next year but I wanted to give it to you now.”

Alec with tears in his eyes, looked through the 2019 calendar and looked through the pictures that Magnus had done. Magnus had done a “cool” photoshoot of him and their 4 dogs in the nearby woods. Magnus was throwing around gang signs as the dogs were dressed in hipster outfits and all of them in weird poses.

“When did you have time to do this?” Alec asked through his tears.

“Well Izzy helped me out really. Last month when you went out shopping with Izzy I went out with a professional photographer and Cat and we took loads of photos. I have more on my phone that we couldn’t put in but it was a fun day.”

“This one is definitely my favourite.” Alec pointed to the photo for May of Magnus and the dogs sitting cooly on chairs with sunglasses.”

“Yeah that one took forever, Ty wouldn’t leave the sunglasses on.”

Alec laughed once more and pointed to the last present.

“Shall I open this now?”

“Go for it.”

“You seem nervous is it an engagement ring?” Alec joked but Magnus turned bright red and choked on nothing. Magnus stared at him wide eyed and Alec looked at him confused.

“I was just joking.” Alec said and started to open the present. What made Magnus react like that? He left it for now.

Alec froze when he opened the present. He surely couldn’t be reading that right? This had been his dream since he was 3 years old. He looked up at Magnus who was smiling widely at him?

“Seriously?” Alec said in disbelief showing him the crufts tickets that he had jus opened. Crufts was one of the most famous dog shows that happened in England and Alec watched it every year and it had been his dream to go since… forever. And here Magnus was with tickets and letting him to achieve that dream.

Alec basically screamed he was so excited and jumped on Magnus smothering him in kisses.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.” Alec screamed excitedly on top of Magnus.

“Luckily you have a boyfriend that is a millionaire.” Magnus laughed.

“How?” Was all that Alec could say.

“Well as soon as the tickets came out for next years show I got them. I also told your mum and your sister about it and they were very excited for you.”

“i’m getting a bit worried over how close you are with my mother.”

“are you afraid im gonna run of with Maryse?” Magnus raised one eyebrow.

“No im not afraid. Because one, she has a boyfriend 2, id never let that happen you are stuck with me now.” Alec joked.

Magnus looked up at him fondly and kissed Alec.

After their little makeup session Magnus pulled away and stared up at Alec.

“lets get up darling.” Magnus grunted.

Alec climbed off of Magnus and helped Magnus up and pulled him into a hug. “thank you for all my presents I love them.”

“thats ok honey.”

“What are we doing today?” Alec asked knowing full well that Magnus had planned something.

“Ok, I wasn’t going to tell you but I am because I know you don’t like parties. I kind of planned a massive surprise party for you.”

“Magnus-“

“Alec. Its your 30th birthday, please let me do this for you.”

Alec groaned trudging out of the bedroom.

   
  
_________________________________

 

“SURPRISE!” Screamed about one hundred voices as Magnus and Alec entered pandemonium.

“i cant believe you persuaded me into this.” Alec grumbled to a nervous looking Magnus.

“Why are you nervous? You like parties?” Alec asked his boyfriend.

“Im not nervous.” He tried to say and Alec was about to question him again but was interrupted by his sister bundling him, Zach following close behind.

Over the past 2 years Alec and Zach had become good friends Izzy, Zach and sometimes Elsa would come over To Magnus and Alec’s every week.

“Happy birthday big brother!” Izzy hugged Alec.

“Thanks Iz.”

“Ive got your present to give you tomorrow when we all come round.” Izzy said coming out of the hug.

Alec smiled to Iz, who then pulled Magnus to one side and started talking to him.

“Happy birthday man.” Zach said fist pumping Alec.

“Thank you” Alec smiled.

Zach smiled back and walked over to his girlfriend who was still talking to Magnus. Magnus smiled at the two and walked back over to his boyfriend.

“What was that about?” Alec asked.

“Oh, it was just about your birthday present nothing important. Look Maia and Aline are over at the bar lets go say hi.”

Before Alec could stop him Magnus was already dragging him to the bar where his friends were.

“Hey Alec!” Maia greeted.

“Hey Maia and hey Gretel.” Maia and Gretel were now engaged and never went anywhere without each other. Alec never really talked to Gretel she always seemed to have a resting bitch face and although he would never admit it he was kind of scared of her, but maia and Gretel were happy and thats all that mattered.

Helen and Aline were still dating and were adorable as ever and Alec was number 1 Heline Fan but no one needed to know that.

“Wheres Simon?”

“He’s in the corner making out with Raphael.”

Magnus and Alec had started doing game nights shortly after they moved in together. On one of those nights Raphael and Simon met and they weirdly hit It off. They started dating and neither Alec nor Magnus understood their relationship but it weirdly worked and after a nearly a year of being together, which no one expected, they were still weirdly in love with eachother. If you dare question their relationship though, Raphael will go off on one and then Simon would calm him down, which is why they were so good for each other

  
Sure enough when Alec looked around the club to one of the booths he spotted Simons basically straddling Raphael. Alec grimaced and looked away, focusing back on his boyfriend talking to Maia and Aline.

Magnus turned back to Alec and patted his chest. “Im just going to talk to bat, I will be right back.” He placed one quick kiss on Alec’s cheek and then ran to to the DJ booth. Alec watched his boyfriend whisper something in Bats ear and then they started to talk.

“How has your birthday been so far Alec.” Helen asked bringing Alec out of his daze.

“Oh just same old, same old. Its been good though.” Like Alec said before, he didn’t like his birthday because of all this attention.

“Well I think that this birthday is going to be a lot more memorable than you think.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean.

He watched Aline hit Helen on the arm and give her the deathest of death glares and before he could ask what that was supposed to mean he felt someone wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

“Hey.” Alec said softly.

Magnus spun Alec around so they were face to face. Magnus pulled Alec in to kiss him hardly. Their tongues danced around each other fighting for dominance until they both pulled away.

“Dance with me.” Magnus said as he placed his hands on his boyfriends waist

“Please?” And obviously Alec couldn’t deny Magnus anything, especially with his face, or clothes, or basically anything thats to do with Magnus.

Alec let himself be dragged by Magnus and they danced through the song. At one point all of his friends and Izzy joined and danced crazily until the song changed into a much slower song. Alec instantly recognised the song, as the one that played during Alec’s first time at Magnus’ club.

Magnus and Alec had a silent conversation between them and without saying a word, they both went closer and started slow dancing to the song that they had claimed as ‘their song.’

The couple stared into each other but it didn’t make them feel like they wanted to look away. MAgnsu rested his head on Alec’s chest and they continued to dance.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone went quiet. Alec and Magnus pulled apart and Alec looked around and saw everyone staring at him and Magnus.

“Mags, why has the mu-“

He stopped mid sentence as when he turned back to his boyfriend Magnus was on one knee staring back up at him holding a box in his hand. And in that box there was a ring. Not just any ring, and engagement ring.

“Magnus, what i-“

Magnus stopped him mid sentence shushing his boyfriend.

“Let me speak okay?” Magnus said, his voice breaking. Alec nodded in response and Magnus took a long and deep breath.

“A little over 2 years ago we were standing right here, where that song was just playing. It was a very special moment, for many reasons but mostly because it was the moment I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.   
We’ve had our ups and downs, like when I had that meltdown over moving in with you for absaloutly no reason. We’ve had stupid arguments, like when you paid more attentions to the dogs than you did me, but I’ve never been more sure to make a decision like this ever. You defied all expectations for me Alexander Lightwood. I’ve had bad experiences with exes, but you, you unlike my exes didn’t care about the bad things about me or my little habits, and I still haven’t gotten over it. I haven’t gotten over the fact that you still love me, after 2 years or the fact you don’t care about my past, and there’s still a part of me that thinks you are going to leave any moment but I know deep down you won’t. You’ve proved to me how much you love me and I actually deserve to be loved, you’ve showed me on numerous occasions that can’t live without me. and sayang, I cant live without you either. I love you so much I can’t even explain it, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you and your dog loving ass in my life. Everything about you is beautiful and I’d love to see that beauty ‘til death do us part’. So Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?”

Magnus and Alec were both crying now and it was the easiest reply Alec has ever said to anybody before.

“Yes, of course. I’d love to marry you.”

And then Magnus jumped up and gave him a wet kiss.

During their messy kiss, everyone there who was silent, started clapping and everything clicked for Alec. That’s why Magnus had been so nervous and on edge, that’s why Helen said “it will be memorable birthday”

Magnus pulled away and grabbed Alec’s hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

“It’s beautiful.” Alec whispered admiring the ring.

“your sister helped me out.” Magnus said pointing to his future sister in law, who was crying as much as them.

Magnus pulled Alec in for a tight hug not wanting any space in between them.

“Happy birthday.” Magnus laughed.

“That was the best birthday present I have gotten ever thank you.” Alec said not Magnus’ shoulder.

“Even better than the crufts tickets.” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“I dont think anything can beat crufts tickets, so the ring was second best.”

The two laughed for a while and everyone at the party had started talking amongst themselves, which ,made Alec feel some of the attention was off him for a moment.

“Alec, im so proud of you.” Said someone and when Alec turned around his mother was standing in front of him, eyes shining and holding her boyfriend, Lukes hand.

Maryse let go of Lukes hand, and was now hugging Alec tightly. All of a sudden 3 more bodies were hugging him. All the Lightwoods were crying, which coincidentally which is what they all did when Jace and Clary, got engaged, and then married.

Alec looked over to see Magnus, _his fiance_ , taking photos and standing with all the Lightwoods’ significant others: Luke, Zach, Clary and even Madzie, who Max had finally had the courage too ask her out 6 months after they met.

“Thank you guys.” He grunted as there were 5 bodies hugging him tightly.

He never thought he could have this: a beautiful, funny fiancé who loved dogs as much as him and understood him and loved him and that his mother and family approved of and liked him.

His family seemed to get the hint after that and let go of him still hanging around him though. Well, except for Izzy who was an emotional wreck and basically jumped on Magnus.

“Iz, please dont hurt my boyfriend, I mean my fiancé, thank you.”

All of them laughed for a while and then Maryse spotted Alec and Magnus’ friends desperately wanting to congratulate them.

Maryse grabbed Alec’s siblings and dragged them away from the newly engages couple.

“We’ll leave you two to catch up with your friends.” Maryse nodded to Alec who smiled appreciatively at her.

The next thing he heard were screams, and then he was on the floor being bundled by Maia, Aline, Helen and Simon. Alec struggled to look over to Magnus but when he did he instantly smiled. Raphael, Catarina, Ragnor, Will, Jem and Tessa were all congratulating him. They obviously weren’t bundling him, they were more mature than that.

Alec winced in pain which made the 4 of them get off him. They didn’t leave though, instead they were still jumping up and down excitedly.

“Im so proud of you!” Maia screamed.

“Im so happy for you, stupid Hel nearly ruined it all.”

“Sorry I was too excited, I couldn’t hold it in!” Helen moaned.

And then Magnus was next to him, his hand on the small of Alec’s back both of their friends grouped around them now. “Yes, Helen you nearly ruined my cover.”

“Actually, I knew something was up. You’ve been nervous all day, no wonder you sneaked off to the bathroom so many times.”

Magnus eyes widened in shock, “You noticed that?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “of course I did! You barely go to the bathroom and you never lock the door. What were you even doing In there.”

“He was calling me.” Ragnor said.

“I was trying to get on with my day like a normal person, but every 5 minutes your fiancé here would call me in distress like “help me Ragnor, I think he’s catching on, i’m just so nervous. As my future best man you should be helping me.”

Magnus didn’t say the last bit but when Will, Jem and Raphael started moaning about him being the best man Ragnors face showed that that was the reaction he wanted.

“Stop squabbling. All of you. I haven’t decided that so calm your asses down. As for now, im taking Alexander home and celebrating.” Magnus winked, Alec blushed.

It took them 45 minutes to get out of the club alone, so many people were there congratulating Magnus and Alec. It was lovely but all they wanted to do was go home.

The barely even shut the door of their home before they were already on top of each other, kissing frantically. And after many rounds of sex, they were in bed cuddled up next to each other with their dogs. And even though it was 2am they were far from tired.

“What are you laughing about?” Magnus asked when Alec started laughing to himself   
  
Alec turned so he was facing Magnus. “is that why you got me all those guitar picks.”

Magnus smirked, “you have to practice somehow my love. I expect the performance to be grand, and you better be singing too I would’ve waited at least 2 years for this moment, perhaps-“

Magnus was cut off by Alec leaning forward and kissing Magnus.

“I’ve already planned what i’m going to do Magnus.” Alec said still cupping Magnus’ face

“You have? What you going to sing, when will you do it?”

“Thats all a surprise.”

“So I don’t even know when? It could be tomorrow, it could be in 5 years, you cant do that to me Alexander.” Magnus moaned.

Alec laughed, “Fine. It will be on our wedding day. And all out dogs will be beside us. And Tyler will be the ring bearer because she will be trained by then, thanks to my present. And Louie will be my best dog, because he is my best friend. And Chalupa and fry, I dont know can give out Chalupa and Fry’s? But thats not important, we have lost of planning to do.”

Magnus smiled happily and tears started forming in his eyes again, he was so happy it was unreal, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life.

“Aku cinta Kamu, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

“Aku mencintaimu lebih, Magnus Bane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this story, it’s really meant a lot to me. It’s been very hard to do but I’ve enjoyed it a lot.
> 
> And how about that quick update tho? 2 in less than 24 hours amirite
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter because I sure loved it (I lowkey cried whilst writing it)
> 
> I shouldn’t be gone for long I’m starting to plan I new story I want to write and maybe a one shot don’t worry! I will be back soon!
> 
> Tweet me whenever: @cryingovermalec
> 
> You can always give me suggestions of stories I should write.
> 
> Look out for updates my bros.
> 
> thank you all for reading this chapter. 
> 
> Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever time writing a fanfic so don't hurt me if its rubbish. if there is anything I could do better please feel free to tell me


End file.
